From Boar To Brother
by fil03
Summary: After being summoned to the Gelid Vortex by Volibear, Bristle undergoes a strong transformation, leaving him in a humanoid form. With a new, powerful ally at her disposal, Sejuani decides that it is finally time to reunite the tribes of Freljord, and soon, the entirety of the Freljord. Rated M for violence and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hiya there. I've been sitting in this idea for quite a while now, and I felt like it was about time to make something of it. Sejuani is definitely in my top 2 favorite champions (Sona being the other), and I wanted to write something dedicated to her. I, like most other people, view Sejuani as a very cold (heh), harsh leader. However, at the same time, I like to think that Bristle holds a special place in her heart. During this fic, I intend to delve into this relationship, sort of as a 'what if' scenario. There will likely be some violence (haven't done really any planning whatsoever yet), so if you aren't for that, then this might not be for you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of From Boar to Brother.**

 **This is being written for NaNoWriMo. The goal is 50,000 words written during the month, and I'll be updating my progress at the bottom for me to keep track. Expect chapter updates every 3 days, as that's about what I'm going to have to do to keep pace.**

The village of Winter's Claw was unusually silent, only the sounds of the daily training regimens piercing the howling winds of the bitter Freljordian winter. My people have run dry on their usual success; the remaining tribes that stand alone and un-united are stronger and more resilient, allowing them to fend off our attempts at subjugation. I am already halfway done with my quest to reunite the tribes of the Freljord, and the resistance encountered by the outlying tribes is infuriating. However, my resolve knows no bounds, and soon, I will lead a united Freljord.

"Chief, what are your orders for the troops?" Olaf, the tribe's military trainer since his joining, stepped into my tent, closing the thick flap behind him. Inside the enclosed space, I sat on my throne, nothing more than a mere chair, toying with a detailed map of the Freljord sprawled out in front of me, hanging off the edges of the table. Dotting the northern reaches of the map, blue and red flags covered the parchment, all surrounding one gleaming, icy figure which marked our current location. I looked up at him, dropping a small figurine.

"We will cease our assault on the remaining tribes for now. We cannot fight with troops barely holding onto their life. The weakest among them will stay here and continue their training. Those able to leave the camp will explore or hunt, if they have the stamina. We cannot allow them to grow soft due to our recent troubles."

"Understood. I will go with the hunters and personally see that the people remain fed." He paused, taking a moment to move forward to examine the map. It hadn't changed much in recent weeks due to our recent string of disappointments. However, our routing coalitions were due to arrive in three days, which I still updated regularly. "What's our next plan of action?"

I shook my head, pounding my fist against my seat. "There's nothing we can do without gathering the allied tribes and launching a unified assault, but even then, we risk annihilating the tribes, not controlling them. The chiefs of the north would agree to one-on-one combat, however, we do not have a warrior that would succeed."

"My Chief, I am more than capable of ripping any of those - "

"No! We must show them that our average man is capable of defeating theirs, otherwise, they will have no reason to believe in our cause. If you or Volibear were to be the one to fight, it would be extremely dishonorable. You of all people should know that death should be brought fairly."

"By your orders, Chief. I will rally the troops." With that, Olaf left my premises, leaving me to my thoughts once again.

I pored over the map one last time. Further advancement was much more troublesome than I'd just described it, mainly due to the problem of the more southern tribes. Unlike my brothers to the North, the southern Chiefs were far more passive, turned off by the thought of bloodshed. Though I did not want such whelps spoiling the ranks of my warriors, they blocked an important route directly to Ashe's citadel in Rakelstake, and as such, at a minimum I need their support to guarantee a safe advance.

The southern tribes would be our final push before I took the forces to Rakelstake. Once the tribes to the north had pledged their allegiance to me, the army will be too large to oppose, and they will have no choice but to let us pass.

I donned my helmet, stepping outside the tent to assess our situation. Though no-one was truly injured, although we had lost every warrior we'd brought for the challenges to the north, it had been several weeks since a foraging expedition had occurred, and the stocks were running dangerously low. If Olaf's hunting mission turns up empty, it'd mean another day without food, and another day further from a united Freljord.

"Queen Sejuani, the scouts have reported sightings of Avarosans near our southern borders. What are your orders?" The man standing before me looked weak, bordering on sickly, his usual strength dwindling after weeks of malnourishment.

"If they are just passing through, then we do not need to approach them. However, if they appear aggressive, then I personally will ride out with the Ursine and see to those whelp's retreat. They have no business near our borders."

The man looked up at me, a hardened resolve in his eyes. "Then I suggest you get riding. They are heavily armed, and the report said they were headed straight for Sabrefall. If you leave now, you - "

"Tell the Ursine to meet me there. The Avarosans will mourn their lost ones today." I spun on my heels, walking back towards my tent. I slipped inside only momentarily to grab my flail, feeling the familiar weight tugging at my wrist. Traditional weaponry never suited me. Any fledgling warrior knows how to block a sword or a mace, but few are able to predict the movements of a flail. More people than I can remember have fallen due to the shortsightedness of their training, a flaw I personally have rectified amongst the Winter's Claw.

I stepped back outside, walking around towards Bristle. The boar lived just outside my tent, always there just in case danger arose. The two of us had been in more battles than anyone could count, and together, we have turned the tides of scores of battles. Without him, I would still be an exceptional warrior, but with him, I am unrivaled in my battle prowess.

"Alright old pal, time for another one. You ready to go trample some Avarosan?" A hearty huff was his only response, along with him pressing roughly against my hand. "Glad to hear it. Let's go." I swung my leg over his back, locking myself in. Pointing forwards, he immediately began charging forward, towards our destination.

* * *

The journey was long, but tireless, as my trusty steed took us both the distance. With about a half hour left in our journey, the small coalition of Ursine caught up to us.

"Wonderful day or a hunt, isn't it Sejuani?" Volibear ran up next to me, the self-declared leader of the Ursine slowing to settle beside me.

"Indeed. I look forward to slaughtering the Avarosans that dare set foot upon our land. I'm sorry to call you out for such a worthless affair, but I cannot afford to send my own men."

He let out a hearty laugh, distorted slightly by a thunderous crackling in his throat. "The Ursine are still adjusting to my new leadership. Giving them an opportunity for this violence will be a positive experience."

"If I leave any left for them, I assure you we both will be monitoring their performance." I ruffled Bristle's fur, leaning in closer to my mount. "Let's go a little easy on them, understood?" A grunt was the only response I garnered.

Another half-hour later, we finally made our way to Sabrefall, just on the southern edge of our borders. It was nothing more than a clustering of tents in the unforgiving arctic tundra, a slightly larger one in the center designating the chief's tent. I dismounted Bristle, walking towards his hut.

The inside of the tent was nearly completely barren, filled with nothing more than a bedroll, and a mat which the chief currently sat on. He was a short, stocky man, brimming with enough muscle for two people. "My Queen, thank you for coming. The Avarosan forces were spotted twenty minutes ago one mile to the south, heading northwest." I showed him my acknowledgement with a nod, walking back out into the bitter cold, and back onto Bristle.

"Charge! Today, we take no prisoners, and leave no survivors!" In a triumphant roar, our forces left the camp, marching in the direction we'd been directed. Even though the temperature was well below freezing, with the combination of anger and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I couldn't feel any traces of the outside chill.

It wasn't long until we spotted the Avarosan forces a few hundred yards out. They were about fifty strong, maybe sixty, each one armed with a sword, and either a bow or a shield. I signaled for the Ursine to come to a halt, finding a hiding spot at the corner of a small glacier.

"I will attack from the front. Flank from behind, and they will crumble." I pointed forward, and Volibear nodded.

"As you command, Sejuani." Volibear led his troops around the glacier, and I took Bristle forward, preparing for the ensuing flank. It wasn't long before my presence became known, not that I was attempting to hide it, and I watched with amusement as the pathetic forces before me mobilized into something of a defensive formation.

"Your life is forfeit, Avarosan scum! Bristle, charge!" I gripped my thighs around the boar as his pace hastened, taking both of us directly towards the enemy forces. As predicted, they drew back their arrows, releasing a volley towards me. I brought my free hand to my face as I felt my armor peppered by the shots, all of which fell worthlessly to the ground.(Kirito-level plot armour or what)

As we neared the front of their ranks, I looked behind them, seeing Volibear and his Ursine approaching from their rear. My glance was fleeting, as I returned my focus to the Avarosan forces, dropping my flail to my right side as we neared.

"Bristle, I'll take one out and dismount. Leave none standing." I brought my arm back, as one of the shieldbearers in the front line steeled himself for my impending blow, a sickening smile formed on my lips. I brought the flail forward with surprising force, even by my own standards, throwing the poor man to the ground as my blow tore through his shoddy shield. I took a look back towards Volibear, seeing that he would be in the fray in no longer than five seconds.

Bristle threw his impressive weight forward, knocking down three more of their front line, and goring a fourth on his tusk. I leaped from his back, gripping my weapon on both hands and swinging wildly around me, sending an archer crashing into one of her allies.

"Ursine, take them down!" I heard the yell come from behind, and watched with satisfaction as the enemy forces whirled around, finally noticing the stampeding flank that had just arrived.

I gripped a nearby shieldbearer's arm, whipping him around. "Ignore the Ursine, you've got bigger problems to worry about." I brought my flail upwards, separating his arm from his shoulder in a visceral display of gore, dropping the severed appendage as the body fell beside it. On the other edge of the battle, I watched with amusement as body after body was thrown into the air as furry, clawed hands tore them in two on their way back down. The battle was over before it had ever begun.

Quickly, the Avarosan forces dissolved into panic as I tore through their ranks, leaving a crimson trail of bodies in my wake. The end of my flail dripped with blood as I sent it crashing through another victim's skull, a satisfying crunch sounding out before she dropped to the ground. I ripped the weapon out, surveying the battlefield. No allies had fallen, and a few Ursine were charging down the remaining opposition, granting them a swift death.

I walked over to Volibear, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Your cubs proved victorious, you should be proud of their performance on this day."

The Ursine chief nodded, pounding his fists together. "As should you, from what I observed. You are truly a fearful sight in the fray, Sejuani, as is Bristle. It is no surprise that you have such loyal followers."

I walked over to Bristle, ruffling his fur. "Indeed, they are loyal because I have proven my strength time and time again. However, I owe my success to this one here." I patted the boar's fur, emphasizing the point further. "Without him, I am far less than half the warrior I am on my own. I only split up today to clear the field as quickly as possible. I couldn't allow your warriors to take all of the kills", I punctuated with a chuckle.

"You will hear no complaints from me, Sejuani. Now, I have news from the Gelid Vortex that directly concerns you. I have not received news of this nature in many moons." The chieftain's burly arms were folded in front of him, displaying his serious composure.

"Is that all? Volibear, I do not have the patience for uninformative talks." I brow furrowed as I glared him down, his hands raising defensively.

"My apologies. I do not know much more other than it involves you...and Bristle. The Vortex's wisdom is never straightforward, and I scarcely understand it myself until the situation is already upon me. I assure you that it will be worth your time to visit."

"We will ride their immediately, then. I have heard tales of the Gelid Vortex, though I have never laid eyes upon it myself. If it has information for me, then I will heed its call. Now, let us depart." I climbed back onto Bristle, securing myself on top of him. The boar began his tireless journey, walking us back to Sabrefall.

* * *

Upon our arrival at the camp, the chief was waiting for us, letting out a joyous howl as we came to a stop next to him. "What a glorious display of carnage, I could hear their cries of agony even from here! Thank you for your protection my Queen, and I will ensure that you will have the full support of my forces when you next need them."

"That was the expectation when you pledged your allegiance to me, Chief, and it has not changed since. Your men will be called on when I request them, and expect you to respond with every man and woman that can hold a weapon. As for the Avarosans, there are none left to warn that coward Ashe, and she will learn not to send forces into my territory again."

The Chief gulped, nodding as I turned back towards the north. "As you command, Sejuani."

That was the last I heard of Sabrefall as the Ursine and I departed, heading back to Winter's Claw and onward, up to the Ursine village and the Gelid Vortex. Volibear's words hung heavy on my mind as the minutes passed by. The fact that he had explicitly mentioned Bristle...intrigued me. While it was true that I was the descendant of the great Serylda, Bristle was...a boar. I had found and raised him since my own youth, but besides that, there was nothing unusual or extraordinary about him. The fact that the Gelid Vortex, which was responsible for bestowing Volibear with his unearthly powers, would specifically mention my trusty mount piqued my curiosity.

* * *

Within the hour, we managed to make it back to Winter's Claw, and I took a short break to check on my people. It was only minutes later that Olaf came striding up to me, holding a slain creature in his meaty hands that were splattered with blood. "Tell me, how did the hunt fair?"

"We secured enough meat to stay fed for several days, if we ration well. I believe we gathered some greens as well, though I was not monitoring that operation." The two of us walked back towards the fire, and he dropped his fallen prey into the nearby meat locker, turning back towards me. "The troops told me that you'd left to repel an invasion. I assume from your presence here that went smoothly?"

I nodded, swinging my flail across my shoulder. "Yes, the Ursine have proved their might yet again. Volibear has informed me that the Vortex has summoned me, I will be leaving for there imminently for more details."

Olaf tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his hardened face. "I've only heard stories about it, but if it has summoned you, then times are changing. Whatever comes of it, the war effort will surely be aided."

"Agreed, which is why I need to get going. You are in charge of the camp until I am back. Make sure that everyone remains fed. I do not know how long I will be gone." Olaf simply nodded, and we parted ways.

I returned to Volibear, finding the rest of his tribe already having left. "Let us go, The Vortex awaits, and time is precious." I climbed onto Bristle, and the three of us departed, heading into unknown lands. I had been to the Ursine village only a sparse few times, and I'd heard the tales of Volibear coming down the mountain, bringing the power of the Vortex down upon the previous leaders of the tribe. The thought of gaining such power, the ability to single-handedly turn the tide of a battle, seemed almost...intoxicating. If such power were granted to me, I would forego attempting to reunite the tribes, and march directly to the Frostguard Citadel, and slay the Ice Witch on her throne, simultaneously gaining control of the formidable strength of the Frostguard. From there, it would only be two days' march to Rakelstake, at which point Ashe would have no choice but to surrender. I replayed the scenario countless times in my head, smirking in preemptive satisfaction.

* * *

Volibear snapped my from my thoughts, bringing me back to the howling winds and bitter cold of the Freljordian winter. "Sejuani, we are about ten minutes from the village, and another five from the Vortex. Once we get there, I ask that you give me time to consult with the Vortex, to see if its information has changed."

"I will defer to your knowledge on Ursine culture as soon as we are on your land, Volibear. If that is what you wish, then it will be done." He nodded his understanding, before suddenly crouching down, as if searching for a lost object.

"I sense something...abnormally large, burrowing beneath the ice. Tread carefully, Sejuani, I do now know what creature is hunting us." He pawed at the ground several times before finally adding. "My scouts have had an unusual amount of frost wyrm sightings over the past dozen moons. I hope for our safety that is not the creature I sense now."

"Volibear, I did not come all this way to be halted by those creatures born from old legends. The ice is merely shifting, that is all." I motioned for Bristle to move forward, and the boar obediently did.

"Sejuani, please, heed my warning. I do not want for you to be attacked when we are so close to the village."

I turned to him, my frustration clearly evident in my expression. "Then move quickly, and if something does happen to be around, it will not catch us." With a huff, I turned back forward, signaling for Bristle to pick up the pace. "We have business to attend to at the Vortex, please do not slow me down by being fearful of fairy tales. Your men likely saw shapes in the storms. That does not mean they are real."

Volibear huffed, nodding. "Very well, Sejuani. We will make for the village immediately." The Ursine sprinted to catch back up to me, finding his place at my side. The rest of the journey to the village was void of danger, and within minutes, we were inside the Ursine village.

"Is there any business you must attend to, or are we going to depart for the Vortex at once?" I knew better than to issue orders to Volibear while in his lands, and reluctantly took my place as the one asking the questions.

He shook his head, thankfully. "No, my position as their leader only matters when in the heat of battle, as their commander. In here, I am nothing more than the figurehead, but I still perform my share of the work that must be done. Let us leave at once for the Vortex, so we can hear what it has to offer you." He pointed to the distant horizon, and I could make out the very edges of the tumultuous storm, ever-churning.

I followed behind him as he led me through the village and out the other side, the only thing separating us from the Vortex now being the endless expanse of the Freljord. The air was clouded with sleet and hail that found their way through the few exposed parts of my armor, lasting just long enough to leave a slight chill all across my body. The glacier in front of us sloped perpetually upwards, ending in a sharp point several thousand yards away, overlooking the Vortex. The two of us walked the distance in complete silence, the sounds of the raging winter storm slowly enveloping us as we approached the edge of the cliff.

"Wait here, Sejuani. I will consult with the Gelid Vortex, and see what more information I can glean. I will let you know what I come up with." Volibear walked to the very precipice of the glacier, leaning over to gaze into the swirling, icy storm. I dismounted Bristle and watched for several minutes as the Ursine chieftain stood, arms spread, allowing the bitter cold to consume him. Finally, a content sigh left his lips, and he turned back to face me.

"This is all I was able to gather, though I doubt you will be able to make much more sense of it than I will. 'What is one must become two, so that they can learn to become one once again.' Does this mean anything to you?"

I looked towards Bristle, remembering his involvement in all of this. "I think it's easy to assume that Bristle and I are the one, and when we are apart, we would be the two, but...I fail to understand what bearing that has on the situation. Is there anything else you heard?"

Volibear shook his head, pointing to the edge of the glacier. "Nothing, other than to approach when you were ready. I have no clue what will happen, but I am eager to find out."

I looked over to Bristle, who was quickly covering in snow. "What do you think Bristle, should we do it? Sounds like there might be a chance I'll lose you. I'm not sure I'm willing to risk that."

Bristle huffed, affectionately brushing against my hand, trying to reassure me. I stared into his eyes, the icy blue softening ever-so-slightly. It was a rare sight to see him anywhere near this peaceful, and I knew that he was willing to give it a try.

"Alright Volibear. I entrust my fate to the Gelid Vortex. Let us hope that trust is not misplaced." I brought my hand back to my side, and Bristle and I walked forward, until I was finally staring into the Vortex. The center of it seemed impossibly far away, thunder crackling all around the inner edges of the perpetual storm, adding a slight purple tint to its icy composition.

I sat there for several minutes, allowing the sounds of the Vortex to wash over me, before turning back to Volibear. "Is there some way to...activate it?"

The chieftain shook his head. "Just wait, and it will happen. I will leave you two to your thoughts, that tends to speed up the process." With that, he turned around and walked back to the village, leaving the two of us to stare into the Vortex.

"Bristle, whatever happens here, I want you to know that you've served me well through the years, more so than even my most loyal warriors. Now, let's find silence, and see what is in store for us." I shut my eyes and leaned against him, feeling the coarse fur against my cheek. In time, his breathing slowed, and I felt an otherworldly calmness wash over me.

A sharp crack of thunder broke me from the peace, and I peered over into the Vortex, observing the storm. It was growing more violent by the second, and the lightning rose further and further from the storm, until out of nowhere a bolt shot directly upwards, illuminating the sky just for an instant. I watched with curiosity as the subtle glow traveled along the cloudy sky, as if searching for some exit point. Ahead of me, another bolt made the leap from sea to sky, and then another until at last, it seemed as if the storm below had calmed, only to be replaced by the bizarre light show occurring above us. I clung tighter to Bristle as the lightning slowly crept closer to us, until finally, there was one crackling ball of light directly overhead.

"Whatever happens, happens, old friend. I hope it is for the best." I gave him one last pat before finally releasing my grip on him, allowing the magic of the Gelid Vortex to run its course. At last, the lightning bolt came crackling down right on top of Bristle, bathing him in pure electricity, the sound of pained squeals coming from within.

By the time the bolt had subsided, Bristle was left panting, and he crumpled to the ground in a fit of exhaustion. In a fit of rage I turned back to the swirling abyss, shouting at the top of my lungs. "Vortex! I trusted you, and this is what you have wrought upon me? Why bother summoning me all the way here, into these unknown lands, just to strike down my most loyal ally when I need him most? What purpose does this serve?" My words dripped with malice as I glared down into the storm, as if expecting it to answer.

But then, it did. From behind me, I heard Bristle's breathing dampen once more, and I rushed to his side. "Don't worry, Bristle, you'll make it through this, without a doubt. We've just got to get you back to camp, and the Ursine will be able to heal you." I brought my hand to his forearm, feeling his coarse skin...shifting? I looked at his arm, and indeed, found that the muscles beneath him were shifting about.

I took a step back, unsure as to what I should do. Whatever was happening, I did not want to interrupt it, for fear of the ramifications messing with such powerful magic might cause. Ever so slowly, his head started shrinking in size, as his tusks pushed themselves back into his maw, and his ears dropped lower on his face. Further below, his arms and legs were also contracting ever so slightly, as the musculature simply compacted beneath the surface. On his paws, his clawed fingers began lengthening, as well as the sprouting of a new, fifth claw on the back of his hand.

"What is...happening?" I stood back and watched as the changes began accelerating, and my faithful mount was losing his recognizable appearance. His tail slipped back into his body as the fur that adorned his back, arms, and legs receded, but at the same time remained at the top of his head. His face was taking on an almost unrecognizable look compared to how he was only minutes beforehand. His snout had collapsed into the rest of his face, with a distinctly...human appearance. That was finally when it dawned on me what exactly was happening to him.

I sat down on the ground, watching with fascinated interest as the remains of the transformation occurred. His shoulders broadened, allowing for his arms to rest by his side, and it wasn't long until his claws became fingers, gripping the solid ice beneath him. His head sat on his newly-formed neck, his tusks having become little more than overgrown incisors with a slight up-tilt to them, and a thick mane of gray hair sat atop his head. His nose had adjusted to look like that of a typical human nose, though it held an unusually square appearance.

When all was said and done, there was very little of the boar side of Bristle remaining. His ears had retained their point to them, and his eyes had remained filled to the brim with an icy blue, giving him an almost ghostly appearance. Also notable, his skin retained its thick, gray quality to it, and thick gray sideburns filled the side of his face, along with a small scruff on his chin. He was well over six feet tall, closer to seven by the looks of it, and towered over me, an experience I had never felt before.

His torso was adorned with armor that had been fashioned from his saddle and shoulderguards, looking rather similar to my own. Thick metal plates covered his front, arms, and legs, with generous amounts of gray fur sprouted from the openings, a fur similar in color to that what use to sprout from him. Small ice crystals sat on his shoulders and chest, a reminder of the only traces of armor he use to wear.

"S...Sejuani? What happened to me? I felt the lightning strike and then...nothing?" I stared into his eyes blankly, processing what had just happened. His voice was deep but gruff, exactly as I'd expected it to sound like, if he had one.

"You don't remember...anything?" He shook his head, before his eyes grew wide with shock.

"You...you responded to me? You can hear me?" He brought his hands up to his mouth, before extending them out in front of him, staring wide-eyed at his new appendages. That's when it seemed to dawn on him what exactly had happened. His eyes wandered his new form, flexing every muscle and joint as he worked his way down, ending with him digging his toes into the ice. "I...I look like you!"

I nodded. "The Vortex gifted you with this new form, for reasons that we are soon to find out. However, we must make our way back to the village, and inform Volibear of the changes that have been wrought today.

"As you command, Sejuani." I looked around for a few seconds, looking for my mount, before realizing the foolishness of my actions. Bristle looked at me intently. "Is there something you're looking for?"

I shook my head, waving the question away. "No, I was just...nevermind. Let us return to the village." The two of us walked in relative silence, as I followed him in. I could tell beneath his armor he was incredibly well-muscled, as evidence by his broad shoulders, and the still-sizeable circumference of his biceps. There were so many thoughts running through my head right now, all of them trying to come to the front, and the occasional one escaping my lips before I had the chance to stop.

"You've been able to understand me this whole time?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've been able to interpret this language for many seasons. Did you not know this?"

I shook my head. "I only assumed you understood commands, I had no idea you understood what the words meant. That's...fascinating. Is there anything else I need to know about you?"

He let out a deep chuckle, looking back towards me. "Sejuani, I have heard every word you've ever spoken since we've met, even when you thought you were alone, and there has not been a single line which I have disagreed with. I have fought for you all these years because I believe in your cause and what you stand for, not because you ordered me to fight. I will be joining your troops once we are back in Winter's Claw, and I will see to it that you are victorious on your future conquests." His eyes burned brightly with each word he spoke, revealing to me his absolute sincerity.

"Very well then. If that is what you so desire, then I will see to it that I am to personally train you. I will have to warn you though, that that will be the only preferential treatment that I grant you. If you are to be a warrior, then I must ensure that you have the resolve to stand on my front lines. I see no reason why these trials will prove challenging to you at all, given our history, but they must be done to show the validity of your recruitment."

He slowed down, allowing me to catch up to him. "Then I will pass them with ease, and if I do not, then I will not consider myself fit to be part of your forces. Now, let us make it back to the village, so Volibear can be sure the Vortex has done what it has promised."

I nodded and picked up my pace, struggling to match Bristle's new, long strides. His hips were easily 6 inches above my own, and the power contained within his legs propelled him forward with alarming efficiency, until I realized that I'd trained him for years to do nothing but carry me from location to location. Of course he would have learned to make the journeys as easy as possible. A pang of guilt ripped through me as I thought about all the ways I'd so harshly treated my own, personal mount. However, now, he wasn't my mount, he was a human, and if I were to show him even a hint of soft emotions, it would break the entire structure I'd built my leadership on. It would be challenging shattering my perception of Bristle, but it would be a necessary change if I wanted to continue my vision of reuniting the Freljord.

Finally we made it back to the Ursine village, where Volibear stood waiting for us. "Greetings Sejuani. What news do you bring from the Vortex?"

I turned towards Bristle, nodding for him to field the question. "As you can see, I am now no longer the animal I once was. I believe this is what was meant when you said 'the one shall become two', if I'm not mistaken. As for Sejuani, I believe the Queen remains unchanged by its magics."

Volibear nodded, constantly changing glances from me to Bristle. "I see, this is a most interesting development. Bristle, I welcome you into the village, and if there is anything you need, then we are more than able to provide. Such a transformation must wear heavy on the body."

"I thank you for your kindness, Chieftain, but I do not need assistance as of now." He turned back towards me, lowering his gaze. "What are your orders, Sejuani?"

I looked up to the sky, finding plenty of daylight left. "If we leave now, we can make it to Winter's Claw by nightfall. As much as I appreciate the hospitality, I do not wish to burden you with our extended stay. Let us go, Bristle."

With one final word, Volibear left us to depart. "The Vortex has bestowed a great gift upon you, Bristle. I hope you will take full advantage of it." Bristle nodded, and the two of us departed the Ursine village, back out into the vast, empty expanse separating us from Winter's Claw.

It wasn't but a few minutes later until I felt a low rumbling in the ground and the two of us stopped regaining our balance.

"These are the same tremors from earlier, though I'm not surprised you weren't able to feel them. I do not know if they are because of a frost wyrm or not, but I recommend safety."

I stopped in my tracks, staring indignantly at him. "And just like I told Volibear, we have no time for safety. We will continue onwards, and if this mythical frost wyrm were to appear, then we will simply outmaneuver or slay it, if necessary. Now come, let us return to camp."

"By your orders, Sejuani." Bristle walked by my side, until a few seconds later, another rumble occurred, this one far more violent than the previous. I continued onward, until a third, final tremor took my balance, and I collapsed into the ice. Bristle immediately bent down to lift me up, but he too was knocked off his feet. We both struggled to get up as the tremors increased in intensity, until finally, a giant crack emerged from the ice, and a massive, white creature emerged, plunging back into the ice several seconds later. Again, it popped up, leaving another strand of serpentine skin exposed as it slithered through the ice.

I looked at Bristle, staring directly into his eyes.

"Run."

We both scrambled to our feet and began sprinting at our top speed, which quickly meant that I was left behind. I took a look over my shoulder to see the head of the wyrm emerging a third time from the ice, this time staring directly at me. Beneath its white scales, a soft, icy-blue glow emanated from its belly, evidence of the vast amounts of ice it consumed. I turned back forwards, pushing all possible energy into my legs, willing them to run faster than I'd ever managed to run before.

Ahead of me Bristle looked back, finding me struggling to keep up. He reached an arm out behind him and slowed just enough, allowing me to catch up to him. As soon as I locked hands with him, however, I felt his impressive strength pull me forward, and he slung my body over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around me to keep me secured.

"What...do you think...you're doing? If I am to die to this creature, then I desire an honorable death!" I pounded my fist on his back in frustration, as I hung there, unable to break free.

"And I refuse to let your desire for an honorable death allow you to suffer any death whatsoever! Now stop struggling and allow me to do what i always have done!" I obeyed, realizing there was no way to convince him otherwise, and resigned myself to being carried to safety, a tale far less worth the stories than any I would have had in mind when confronting such a fantastic creature.

Bristle charged with endless stamina, until eventually the frost wyrm gave up on the chase, presumably to hunt down easier prey. At last, Bristle set me down turning towards me. "I apologize for my brashness of action, but I knew that if I did not intervene, you would have succumbed to that beast. I hope you find it within you to forgive me."

"I will forgive, but I will not thank. You are not my protector anymore, Bristle, and I do not expect you to treat me any differently than a soldier would. However, now that the frost wyrm is gone, let us return to Winter's Claw. Olaf will be waiting for us.

He nodded, and we departed, leaving the Ursine village and the frost wyrm behind us. Though I was harsh on him earlier, a brought my hand up to his shoulder, grasping it firmly. In truth, I was extremely thankful for his rescuing, but I could not let him know such. This first act marked the beginning of a new chapter in our lives, and it was a chapter I would not forget for many years afterwards.

 **Word count: 6568 (not including the Author's Notes)**

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap! Over the past 24 hours, I've developed a lot of ideas about where I'd like to take this since I started it earlier, and I expect to have more content for you all by Thursday or Friday, depends on how much time I devote to this. Anyways, as always, leave me a comment if you've got any thoughts to share, or a PM if you'd just like to chat about...anything, really. Now, it's about time I took a nice long mental break before starting up chapter 2 tomorrow!**

 **Overall, I'm looking at this fic being roughly 100k words, so do not expect it to be done by the end of November (unless I keep doing what I've done today). I'm going to try and use the momentum I generate this month to keep me going, but I make no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heya folks, back with some more for ya! I will apologize now for what likely are very grammatically problematic chapters. I'm really only trying to put out the chapters, not necessary make them as clean as I would normally strive for. Come early December, expect some minor tweaks all over the place.**

The two of us continued our tireless journey back to Winter's Claw, finding the rest of our journey void of troubles. Conversation was sparse, but meaningful.

"Sejuani...why do you care so deeply about me? You have never shown such favor for even your greatest warriors, and yet before today, I was merely your steed."

I turned to him, still becoming accustomed at having to look so far upward to meet his gaze. "Bristle, we have fought side by side for years now, and not once have you ever given reason for me to find fault in your actions. Even my most loyal soldier doubts me and my leadership, but through every battle we have waged together, you have had multiple opportunities to abandon me. Respect is a right to be earned, and you gained mine a long time ago."

"I see. I know better than to tamper with that respect, and I will do what I can to safeguard it. I hope that my new form does not complicate our relationship." He looked up and pointed off into the distance. "Winter's Claw is near, I can hear the sounds of the warriors from here."

I looked out in the distance, failing to see past the thick blanket of night that had just recently swept across the tundra. The sun was low on the horizon to our right, currently blocked by a glacier, meaning that the land before us was shrouded in almost complete darkness. "Have your ears always been that strong? I did not realize that was a trait of boar-kind."

He looked at me, a curious expression across his face. "I thought such hearing was normal, you mean to tell me you don't hear the camp?" I shook my head. "Then...I suppose you haven't been able to detect the sounds of the frost wyrm following us?"

"No, that would be a good thing to know about! How long has it been tracking us?" I immediately stopped in my tracks, remembering the massive beast that had attacked us only a few hours ago.

"I don't think it ever stopped, it's just been hiding under the ice this whole time. What are your orders? I am without a weapon, unfortunately." His hands clutched emptiness, as if grabbing onto the hilt of a sword that wasn't there. "I will not be of much use to you until I am armed."

I reached for his shoulder and turned him around, forcing him to acknowledge my command. "We will stand and fight, for we cannot afford to bring this beast closer to the camp. As for your problem, if necessary, you are able to fight with your fists, or are you nothing without your tusks?"

"Very well then. I will not fail you, Sejuani. The beast has been following at a distance, but it appears to be gaining ground since we've stopped moving."

I hefted my flail, dropping into both hands. "Let it come. I have faced legions of warriors and returned victorious, one creature of the elder days is a task fit for a training exercise. Consider this yours. Should we prove victorious, you have earned your place among your ranks. If we are not, then I am not fit to rule the Freljord."

Bristle nodded his understanding, crouching down to the ground. I was extremely curious as to how his boar-like fighting style would translate for a human. Though we did not have any weapons that would translate well to tusks back at Winter's Claw, dual swords would have to make due for the time being.

I watched the subtle movements of his body, finally realizing that he was tracking the movements of the wyrm through subtle vibrations in the ice. It was impressive, the amount of knowledge he could glean just from standing still, and it would translate to a trait very desirable for tracking enemies.

"It is close. Be on your guard." He stood back up, bringing his fists up in front of him, forming a very sloppy guarding position. I sighed to myself. It would have to wait. It was then that I too started to feel the vibrations of the oncoming frost wyrm, which meant that it had to be close.

Sure enough, it wasn't but five seconds later that the beast emerged from the ice, towering several stories above the ground. Instead of immediately burrowing back into the ice like before, it remained uncovered, allowing me to finally see its reptilian features. Slitted eyes sat high and centered on its face, and ghostly white fins adorned the sides of its head. At the very front, several jagged horns protruded above its maw, certainly designed for chewing through the ice before it got to its large, gaping mouth.

Without allowing time for hesitation to enter my mind I rushed at the colossus, shouldering my weapon as I quickly gained ground. Behind me, I heard Bristle's guttural battle cry ring out as he, too began picking up speed, until for a brief moment, we stood side by side.

"I will launch you upwards. It appears to have a weak point just beneath its head. Once you are on the beast, your flail should be able to shred through its scales." I looked up to the creature's neck, trying to spot the weakness Bristle had mentioned. Sure enough, just beneath its lower jaw, by the fins, a thin vein of flesh was exposed, presumably for it to hear.

"Good eye. I will follow your lead." The two of us kept up the charge, Bristle moving significantly faster than I was, until we were about thirty yards from the base of the monster. Suddenly, Bristle dropped to the ground, cupping his hounds out in front of him.

Nodding, I ran forward several more steps, planting one foot squarely in his grasp, preparing myself for what was to come. Bristle brought his arms up rapidly, propelling me into the air.

The rush of the wind passed rapidly around me as I rocketed towards the beast. I gripped my flail with two hands, twisting my body with all my might, until I felt the sickening crunch of the blunt end of my weapon lodging itself in the beast's scales. Quickly, I grappled its hide, until I had climbed onto its back, retrieving my flail.

I looked up, seeing that I still had over a dozen feet left to go until I was at its weak point. From beneath me, I could feel Bristle repeatedly attacking the wyrm at its base, each forceful blow sending small vibrations through its entire body. From beneath me, I heard his bellowing voice. "I'll distract it, you land the killing blow!"

Nodding to myself, I took a few careful steps upwards, finding each step easier than the last as I approached the base of its head. All of a sudden, I felt the beast leaning down, and I clung tightly to its scales, barely finding grip. I saw as Bristle rolled out of the way, and I felt the earth-shaking impact of the wyrm shattering the ice as it dove down. I quickly released my grasp on the beast before I would have been crushed by the ground, rolling breathlessly to the side.

"I'm tracking its movements, it should emerge...there!" He pointed to the ground, and I followed his gaze. "My turn."

He ran towards the spot, as a slight rumbling began filling the entire ground. I stood and watched Bristle, every muscle in his body tensed and ready to strike. He leaped into the air, seemingly at nothing, though I knew better than to doubt his timing. The wyrm emerged from the ground only a split second later, and Bristle grappled onto its neck, only inches from the creature's exposed flesh.

The creature hissed at me, the grinding shriek almost deafening, and launched itself at me, but I dodged deftly to the side, spinning around and landing my flail squarely on its underbelly. It started circling around me, trapping me inside the scaly prison and slowly started to draw closer, constricting my range of movement.

"Any day now, Bristle!" The wyrm's scales were pressed against me now and I held onto one last, deep breath as the edges of my vision quickly turned to black. From the last remains of my hearing, I could hear the beast squealing in pain, until eventually, everything faded from consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself inside my tent, wrapped in my bedroll. I took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, feeling the bruising around my midsection, and I let out a pained cough, resigning myself to short, frequent breaths. I walked over to my desk, finding a candle still managing to flicker despite the bitter cold, which was somewhat masked by the flaps of the tent.

I put on my helmet, never realizing it'd been taken off, and walked outside, gazing up into the sky. Every star was shining brightly tonight, twinkling in their own, individual splendor. It took my breath away for just a split second, before I walked around to the side of my tent, finding just what I'd expected. Bristle slept huddled in a corner next to the tent, shivering constantly from the snow and ice seeping through the cracks in his armor.

I stood there in silence, weighing my options. I had intended to allow him in for the night but...I couldn't allow it. He was a soldier now, and even the most loyal of my men were treated the same as the worst. His night would be a chilly one, but I would make sure that a tent was constructed for him the following day. I walked back into my tent, wrapping myself in my bedroll, before closing my eyes.

I sat there for hours trying to fall asleep, but the bruising all around my body prevented it from being restful. Multiple times throughout the night I found myself gasping for air, desperate to fill my lungs through my wheezing.

By the time morning came, my eyelids were heavy from my discomfort throughout the night, and my lungs still stung from struggling to fill themselves without my active attention. I peeled the flap of my tent back, bright sunlight penetrating my vision as I stepped outside. Waiting for me, Olaf stood outside my tent, axes crossed in front of him.

"The man beside your tent brought you back in last night, he calls himself 'Bristle'. I was tempted to cut him down for taking the name of your boar, but I decided to wait for your verdict. What is his fate, Chief?"

I eyed my officer scrutinously, before finally speaking up. "The man is Bristle, officer. The magic of the Gelid Vortex turned him into a human, like us. As to his fate, he has already proven himself worthy of joining the ranks of the militia. I order that a tent be constructed for him immediately, and that I will personally see to his training for the day. That is my order."

Olaf nodded, turning towards the side of my tent. "Bristle, wake up! Just because you're new doesn't mean you get to sleep in." He turned back to me expecting some sort of reaction, but my face remained cold and emotionless, showing my approval. Today was a new day, and Bristle was just a regular, if not very tall, soldier. I would show him no mercy during our training, just as I expected from him.

I walked over to the side of my tent, still finding him curled up in the snow, shaking profusely. I kicked at his side, my boot bouncing off of the crystal on his shoulder. Bristle's eyes snapped open and he jumped into the air, coming to rest on his feet, looking down at me.

"I apologize for my disobedience, Queen. What are your orders?"

I looked him square in the eye, a slight smirk forming across my lips. "You will get a half portion for breakfast due to your disobedience. After that, I will take you out on the ice for training, and I will gauge where you will be of most use in my army. You are dismissed, Bristle."

He turned on a dime, he followed me into the mead hall for his meal, gazing around at it with curious intent. The inside was well lit, with hollowed-out antlers filled with burning oil, hanging from the ceiling as impromptu chandeliers. Along the walls, pelts from our more successful hunts covered the cracks in the outer canvas, serving both a practical and artistic purpose. The floor was covered with hastily-crafted rugs, allowing for a maximal number of people to dine at one time.

As I approached the front of the line, I ripped a small chunk of meat off of the bird in front of me, moving on to gather a small handful of grain. I watched intently as Bristle ripped off a significantly smaller chunk of meat.

"You are allowed more than that. You will need as much energy as you can afford for today's exercises." He reached back at the bird, taking another small portion of meat before moving to the grain, grabbing a few. He walked over to the side of the tent and silently began eating his meal, while I stood near the front, with Olaf.

"He will make a fine soldier Chief, I can tell that much. He's big, tall, and if he's anything like he was as a boar, he knows how to put that size to use. I'll be checking in on your two's sparring to see his progress." Olaf sunk his teeth into the bird, chewing on a large hunk of it. The outside was nearly burnt, but it filled the stomach, which was more than my people had gotten in recent moons.

"His fighting style will be quite unique, I am sure. I will allow him into the armory to choose his weapons of choice, because even I cannot ignore the fact that he will be quite different from our average soldier. However, once we are on the field, I will treat him no different than I would anyone else.

Olaf chuckled. "If that's the case, then maybe when I go visit you two I should bring a medic just in case you've knocked the poor sod out. I was thinking though...assuming he fights well, he'd make a good champion to take to the northern tribes. With his strength and size, he's probably unmatched in one-on-one combat."

I took a moment to mull the thought over. It seemed...perfect. He was our newest warrior, and I had no intention of bestowing leadership upon him, at least for the time being. "Agreed. If he is able to hold his own with me, then he should have no problem besting any of the champions of the northern tribes. I will see to it that he is fit for the challenges that he will face. We will turn him into a warrior worthy of the Winter's Claw name."

I stood up, immediately gathering the attention of everyone in the tent. "Today will be spent on gathering food, for those with the energy to hunt. All others will remain and hone your battle prowess." I turned to Olaf, who stood beside me. "Olaf will stay in camp today, for training."

With a battle cry, the warriors filed out of the tent, until eventually it was only me and Olaf remaining. "Make sure that you work them until they are unable to swing a blade. They have been fed, and their bodies are ready to fight. Make use of this while it lasts."

"By your orders." The two of us exited the tent and went our separate ways. I found Bristle standing by my tent, in the pen that he had stayed in the previous night.

"At midday, we will take a break, and build you living quarters for the night. As for now, it is time to arm you. Follow me to the armory, and we will see what fits you.

The two of us walked, and I threw open the flap to the armory, little more than an elongated tent. The inside was dimly lit, with various weapons scattered across the floor and walls, showing the productivity of our smiths.

Bristle sifted through the pile, before turning to me. "Am I allowed anything in here?"

I nodded. "I am not foolish enough to assign you to a certain role, and after discussing your future with Olaf, we will need you fighting how you are most comfortable. So yes, pick what will suit you the best."

Bristel turned back and looked through the pile again. Several times he lifted up various items, mainly swords, and gave them a few test swings, before putting them back on the ground. As he went, his choice of weapon continued to get heavier, moving from straightswords to broadswords, something that most of my men would require two hands to wield.

Eventually, he moved away from slashing implements, eventually picking up a variety of maces and cudgels, which seemed to fit his preferences a bit more. After several more minutes of testing, he dropped one of the maces, hefting a particularly long sword. "They will not be ideal, but if it is what I have available, then it is what I will use. I will admit they are not what I'm used to."

I nodded. I knew that he would search for something that would remind him of his tusks, and the odd combination of weapons were a little surprising, if I were to be honest with myself. The sword I could understand but a mace...didn't seem to fit. I suppose I would find out soon enough how he intended to use them. "We will see how you fight with them...against all varieties of weapons." I grabbed a variety of weapons from the tent and the two of us exited.

I walked him a decent distance outside the camp, finding a flat spot not too far away. I set down all the weapons I had brought except a sword, bringing it with me. Best to start him on something he would see the most. The weapon was long, but not overly so, and had a handle long enough to be used in two hands should the need for more power arrive. I took a shield and strapped it to my back, for later use.

The two of us stood roughly forty feet apart from the other, and I clutched the leather grip of the sword in two hands, as he readied his weapons. His stance seemed impossibly wide, with almost his entire midsection exposed. It was an oversight that I intended to exploit immediately.

With a roar I charged at him, bringing to my chest, pointing outwards. He, too began advancing, much slower, with each step deliberate and calculated. As we drew closer, now no more than ten feet apart, his body was still completely exposed, and I thrust my sword outward, intending to draw first blood.

With a quick flick of his arm, he brought the mace across his body and redirected the attack, sending my sword swinging wildly to the outside. My body still carried me forward, unable to stop, and it was only a moment later that I felt his knee meet my ribcage, sending me careening backwards.

"I still fight like a boar, Sejuani. My stance may be different, but that makes it far from ineffective." You'll have to use more than just brute force to land a hit on me."

Infuriated, I whirled around, bringing my sword down in a low sweep, attempting to break his balance. The arc collided directly with his leg and...stopped. The blade reverberated in my hands from the impact, and he brought his sword up for a swing, which I blocked with my armguard.

"And like a boar, your size is your advantage. Impressive." I took my sword and brought it upwards, again deflected by his mace. After another follow up jab from his sword, his strategy started solidifying in my mind. The mace and the sword both functioned like his tusks, just in different ways. His mace played the defensive role, in blocking my attacks, leaving me exposed, but still able to deliver a crushing blow if need be. Meanwhile, the sword was his goring implement, though it could still block a strike if necessary. There was a certain beauty that I could admire in his choice, and I wracked my mind for a way to get past his defenses.

I dropped my left hand from the hilt of the blade, reaching behind my back and grabbing my shield. "I've learned your tricks, Bristle, now let's see if you can learn mine." I took a few steps back, allowing a healthy twenty feet to exist between us once again, before making the charge to close the distance. I brought my shield up far in front of me, with the sword hidden right behind it. If he still fought like a boar, he'd only be able to block the shield, and my follow-up swing would be completely unguardable. His tusks weren't able to move independently, and it would take some time for him to learn what a human might consider combat basics.

Sure enough, the plan worked flawlessly. He brought the mace across his body, but I brought the shield up, blocking the impending strike. The steel of the shield buckled as the heavy swing of the mace crashed down upon it, but I pressed forward, allowing my sword to strike cleanly against his armor.

"You have good defenses, Bristle, but your lack of training shows. You have yet to move your arms independently of each other, a fatal flaw that is easy to exploit once it is known. Let us see how you fare against another duel-wielder." I dropped the shield to the ground and lifted up a spear, finding the weapon light in my hand.

"You didn't expect me to be perfect immediately, did you? I am finding that there is a vast difference between being a boar and being a human. The range of motion I have now is still dawning on me." Without a moment's hesitation, he began charging at me, bringing both of his hands up to his left, winding up for what would most certainly be a brutal swing.

I took one step and threw myself down to the ground, sliding forward as Bristle ran over top of me. I brought one weapon out to either side, catching them on his legs, bringing me to a sudden halt. I quickly jumped to my feet and spun around as Bristle brought his arms around in a 180, and I ducked to avoid taking the full force of his swing.

Seeing him exposed, I brought the spear up, the tip coming within inches of his armor before I felt the sharp force in my own armor, as he brought his knee crashing into me. I stumbled backward barely able to regain my balance before I noticed his weapons forward, aiming straight for my face. I brought my arms up in defense, grunting as the flat of his blade struck me cleanly on the forearms. The wind was knocked from my lungs by the impact, and for the first time during the fight, I took a pause.

"You're covering your defenses well, though you still leave your body very open for attack."

Bristle paused, lowering his weapons. "While you bring a valid point, you have yet to land a successful attack on me. If I remain exposed but stay unscathed, then I fail to see the problem."

"Well then, allow me to prove you wrong!" I lobbed my spear at him, landing it successfully between cracks in his armor. "Your technique is weak against ranged attacks. Not every enemy will come at you fairly, and you must be able to handle all types of attacks."

Bristle ripped the spear from his armor, tossing it back to me. "Yes, arrows have always troubled me. My reflexes will sharpen as I become more use to this form. Now, let our blades clash once more."

With a smile, I dropped my two weapons, grabbing the final weapon in my arsenal: my flail. His technique, like many, would crumble under the unique style of my favored weapon. I advanced slowly towards him, swinging the weapon in circles, building up a steady but deadly momentum.

"Sejuani, I have seen you fight with a blade or a spear only a handful of times, but I have seen you use that weapon for many seasons. Do not expect me to be caught off guard as easily as your average foe."

"You are proving yourself well, Bristle. I am expecting more from you with each clash of steel." I kept up my steady advance as my weapon picked up speed, until it was little more than a blur attached to my hand. Bristle began charging forward, putting his sword to his side just as I had on our first clash. I rotated my flail to where it was in front of me, acting almost as a shield due to the sheer speed that I'd brought it up to. Several scenarios played through my head as the distance finally closed, each one a maneuver I'd performed countless times.

I felt the tug on my wrist as his sword collided with the chain of my weapon, and I brought my other arm forward, a disarming technique I'd mastered over the years. Just as I'd planned the chain wrapped several times around his sword, and I grabbed the far end of the flail, tightening the lock I'd created. As soon as I reached to rip his sword free, however, my plan quickly crumbled.

I felt my control ripped from me as he dropped the mace, bringing both hands to the hilt of his sword. With a groan I brought his arms upward, carrying the sword, and me, with him. I felt my feet leave the ground as he threw me up and over his head, and I swiftly let one hand off my flail before the connection I'd formed proved to be my downfall. Pulling forward, my weapon slipped cleanly from his blade, the chain uncoiling as I spun it around, following up with a counterattack.

I swung my weapon arm forward and down my body, my positioning completely lost, but knowing that my foe was somewhere behind me. The arc of the flail ran forward and behind me, and I felt the sharp thud reverberate through the chain as it collided with his back. I landed safely on the ground behind and whirled around, wrapping my flail around his leg and pulled, sending him falling to the ground.

"Very clever, but do not forget that I have mastered my weapon, while you are still learning yours." I helped him back up from the ground, but my attention was diverted by the sound of clapping.

"Very impressive, both of you. Chief, if he has been this successful all day, then I am inclined to think that within several moon's time, he may outmatch you." Olaf walked briskly towards us, as I peered up at the sky. Though it felt like we had only been fighting for minutes, the sun shone from directly overhead, marking a break for our training.

"I have my size to my advantage, the Chief is still far beyond me in battle experience. It will be many seasons before I have a hope of a successful duel." Bristle walked back over to where he'd previously dropped his mace and retrieved it, letting the implement hang loosely by his side. "Her skill with a flail is unmatched."

I walked over to Olaf, pulling him over to the side. I spoke in a hushed tone, making sure that Bristle could not hear me. "He will be able to survive the champions of the northern tribes. He still retains all his memory from his past life, and his ability to deflect traditional attacks is impressive. Any foe that we put him against will be unable to adapt to his fighting style."

"If that is the case, then I wish to test his mettle myself." I nodded my approval, taking a seat nearby. Olaf walked over to Bristle, and whispered something into his ear, completely indecipherable from my location. The two of them took several paces out before turning around, drawing their weapons.

I was intent to see who would prevail in this fight. Olaf's ability to shrug off damage was inspiring, and I wanted nothing more than to see my head officer dance around my newest recruit. At the same time, however, it was hard to ignore Bristle's enormous height, almost a full foot above Olaf.

The two of them charged at each other, and Olaf immediately flung an axe at his opponent, the blade lodging itself in Bristle's thigh. Ignoring the attack Bristle lowered his stance and lunged forward, taking both of them to the ground. Bristle brought the flat of his blade down on Olaf's arm before standing back up, gripping his sword in both hands and bringing it swiftly downwards. A thin trickle of blood stained the ground as Olaf rolled to avoid the strike just a moment too late, and he swung his remaining axe towards Bristle, hooking it around the back of his heel.

Bristle took another jab downwards, sending another stream of blood out, this time from his opponent's leg. Olaf let out a battle cry and grabbed the axe he'd lodged in Bristle's armor previously, ripping it free before taking another swing. This one landed even deeper in Bristle's armor, and he removed it again, sending a gush of blood flying with it. The two of them looked like they were not about to stop any time soon, and I stepped forward, shouting.

"Enough, there is no need to inflict lasting injuries. This is a training session, not a deathmatch. You both fought well." I helped Olaf up from the ice, and the two of them nodded to each other.

"You fight well, Bristle. You will be instrumental in reuniting the tribes. Has Sejuani informed you of your role?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "She has not meant to, but yes, I overheard the conversation you two attempted to hide. I am willing to bear this responsibility."

I had forgotten about his unnatural hearing, but it did not matter in this instance. "That is good. We will break for midday, and construct your living quarters. You have reason to be proud of your performance this morning, Bristle."

* * *

The three of us walked back towards the center of the camp, back into the mead hall where we were treated with alcohol and red meat. Our training had left me with a gnawing hunger that the meal did little to sate, but it was better than the scraps I had become accustomed to eating.

I looked over at Bristle. The wound on his leg had quickly closed up as the bitter cold froze the blood flow, leaving a deep crimson gash across his leg that would last for many moons. After we both had consumed the meal, I stood up and walked back over towards him.

"It is time for you to build your tent. I do apologize for your uncomfortable rest last night, but there was little I was able to do about in my current state." I guided him out to the storeroom, which was filled with pelts and sticks, all the materials he would need to make a sustainable shelter.

"Am I allowed to rest where I did previously, or is such a location off-limits?" He gathered a thin spool of thread to aid him in maintaining the structural integrity, and the two of us left the storeroom after we both were sufficiently laden with supplies.

"If that is what you wish, then I will grant it to you. We are equals in here, I just happen to be the one that barks the orders."

"If that is the case, then that is where I'll live." I followed him to my tent and set down the supplies just outside, taking a seat. Though I had told him that we would work together, I had no intention of assisting him in any way, just as I didn't with every new recruit. They all handled it differently, and I was interested to see his reaction.

However, there was none. He simply gathered a pile of logs and began fashioning them into the framework, and in a few short minutes, all he had left was to construct the outer layer. The efficiency that he worked with was impressive; his sheer strength able to make short work of the labor.

Grabbing the pelts, he laid them out in a circle and grabbed the twine, before coming to a stop. This was the second part of the test: how to deal with not having all the tools. Every sod knew that you needed a point in order to finish the task, and I never game them one.

He solved the problem as most did: with a weapon. Taking the tip of his sword he meticulously and plunged it into the leather dozens of times, until he had done enough work to accomplish his the task, dropping the sword to the ground. Stooping down to the ground, he grabbed the twine and began weaving it through the pelts, the size and thickness of his fingers making the challenge difficult. Several times he cursed under his breath as the string missed its mark, until finally finding success.

When all was said and done, however, his tent was successful. While he was working I grabbed him a bedroll and tossed it inside, before turning to him. "You passed. Only a handful of warriors do that without griping in one way or another."

"I know better than to question your actions, Sejuani. This was my job to complete, and I was confused all day why you worded it in such a way as to make me think you would assist me."

I reached to the ground and tossed him his weapons, before giving him a knowing nod. "Good. Now let us continue your training. You have yet to break your boar-ish habits, but once you do that, you will truly be a force to be reckoned with."

The two of us walked back out towards the ice, and I picked up a large, unwieldy greatsword, something that even I struggled to carry in two hands. "I want to see how you handle unusual weapon styles. You may have seen how I fight with a flail, but I assure you that your knowledge of a greatsword is severely limited."

"You would be correct. Such a weapon seems too large to be functional, though I assume you would not come at me without having knowledge of the weapon you are wielding." He took his typical fighting stance, and I dropped the sword to my right, letting it drag on the ice behind me. Though the sword was excessively long it was not overly heavy, and I knew that the speed with which I would swing would catch him off guard.

I charged at him and listened as the scraping of steel on ice filled my ears, swiftly closing the distance between us once more. As we neared each other, I turned my shoulders, intending to fake him out. I watched as he brought his mace to the side, in an attempt to block a strike that would not come. I charged past him as the mace swung at thin air before turning on my side, throwing my entire weight around, sending my sword crashing into his back. At the last second I rotated the sword, sending the flat of the blade against him, not wanting to cause him further long-term harm.

The blow buffeted him, and I followed up with another tap, this one hitting him with far less force. "Your reflexes are dull, and you swing at any attack you see coming. A crafty foe will make short work of you."

"I am seeing that, yes. I did not expect you to be able to stop the sword so quickly. May I take a look at it?"

I handed him the blade he took it in two hands, the massive size of the weapon looking significantly more normal in his hands. He gave the sword a few test jabs, nodding to himself before looking up at me. "The blade is lighter than I expected, but heavy enough for me to see its value. It would function well as a secondary weapon for me, should the need arise."

"Then it is yours. Your stature will make the length of the blade quite effective, however, you must learn to swing, not just poke. The sword is meant for crushing blows, not light jabs. Using it as you have your previous weapons will undermine its effectiveness."

He nodded, giving it a few swings. His stance and balance were far from acceptable, and I made sure to correct with each mistake that he made. Our training lasted into the late hours of the evening before I finally broke our training for dinner, returning our supplies to the armory. I supplied him with a sheath for his weapons, the two smaller ones at his side and the larger upon his back, before stopping him.

"Tomorrow, we will march on the first of many tribes. You will have to take a life there, and if you don't, then it will be your life to be taken. Be prepared."

He nodded to me reassuringly. "Sejuani, I have done just that for many seasons, and I have yet to be slain yet. Whatever the stakes are, I will succeed, as I always have."

"Good. Now, go eat your meal and get rest. You will need it for the trials of the day."

 **Word Count: 12923 (6536 this chapter)**

 **Author's Note: This chapter was a load of fun to write, and I'm still way ahead of schedule, which I'm really excited about. I hope you all enjoy it, and Chapter 3 should be out in a day or two. I foresee a very productive week ahead of me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: After a short break, I'm back with more. NaNoWriMo has been extremely useful in rekindling my passion to write, and it's something I intend to implement back into my daily life even after November ends, instead of just sitting down and writing for an entire day like I use to do. Anyways, here's another chapter for y'all!**

 **Note: When I say 'moon', I mean 'day'. While this does not make astronomical sense, I felt it would give a slightly unique feel to Freljord culture. Thank you to the reader that pointed out my oversight.**

 _I found myself in the midst of a battle next to Bristle, both the man I know and the beast I knew, carving his way through scores of enemies; a large, imposing Ashe standing at the far end of the battlefield. The two forms carved their way into a clearing where I lay helpless on the ground, and the humanoid form hoisted me up, placing me on the back of the boar. From the far end of the battlefield, Ashe drew back her bow, placing a massive, frozen arrow in firing position, and I gasped in panic as her back hand let loose. The arrow flew at a blinding speed directly towards me, and I shut my eyes in panic, waiting for the hit._

 _But it never came. Instead, I felt myself hit the ground, and when I opened my eyes, I was staring up at Bristle...sort of. The being before me was neither man, nor beast, but somewhere in between, as if he was again changing from boar to man like he had two days ago. Prominent tusks sat on his face and his usual, boar-ish nose had returned, looking extremely out of place on his relatively human features. Thick fur once again coated his body as claws returned to his hands and feet. He looked strong, even stronger than he was now, a paragon of human physique._

 _Blood dripped from his mouth, and I turned back, finding the arrow lodged in his back. A gasp slipped from his throat as he dropped to his knees, the arrow protruding from him almost the same size as he was._

 _He turned to me, a look of utter defeat in his eyes, as he painfully muttered his dying words. "Don't...go."_

 _I turned towards Ashe, a satisfied smirk on the archer's face, looking down at Bristle's fallen body. All around him, the ice started drawing closer and up his body, trapping him beneath the surface._

* * *

"Damn you Ashe!" I screamed the words out into the emptiness of my personal tent, taking a few seconds to realize that it had all been a dream. Even still, the events seemed real, painfully so. Quickly I climbed out of my bedroll and dropped my nightwear, donning my armor swiftly to avoid the feel of the frigid air against my exposed skin. As soon as I was adequately clothed I stepped outside. I had to check on Bristle, just to calm my racing mind.

I walked around to the side of my tent, finding Bristle's just where he'd constructed it. Carefully, I peeled open the flap and moved a candle towards the entrance, barely illuminating the inside cavity. Bristle was resting soundly in his bedroll, and from what I could tell his face looked completely normal.

"Go back to sleep, you were just dreaming", I muttered to myself under my breath. I turned around and slipped back into my own tent, content for now to just leave the armor on. As I settled back into my bedroll, however, my mind was far from soothed by checking on him. Why did I care so much? Had the person in my dreams have been any other warrior, even Olaf or Volibear, I would have just brushed it off, returning to sleep without a second thought. However, after seeing Bristle…whatever he was...killed, the rage in my dream felt as real as ever.

I would have to temper my emotions towards him, it was the only way. If I allowed myself to let softness slip into my psyche, it would break the entire strand of leadership people had come to expect from me. Bristle was a warrior, yes, and he was a damn good one, but he was just that: a warrior. His death could happen at any moment, and deep inside me, I knew that I was not ready to face that harsh realization.

I tossed and turned for several more hours before finally seeing the gossamer strands of daybreak slipping through the crevices of my tent and I stood up, ready to greet the morning. Taking one step outside, I was greeted by the sight of Bristle standing outside his tent, looking around clueless.

"I apologize my queen, I am still unfamiliar with the daily regimen. What is first?"

I looked at him, a glimmer in my eye. "Today, we claim the first of many northern tribes. We will tear down the tents and leave immediately after breakfast is served. Hopefully, no blood will befall our people...except for what splatters on you as you take down your opposition."

"Very well then. Thank you, my Queen." The emptiness of his tone stung me ever so slightly, and without thinking I grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking off.

"Please...when we are in private, you may call me Sejuani. Do not press me on this." As soon as the words left my lips I grimaced, knowing that I'd crossed a boundary I was not meant to cross.

"Understood...Sejuani. I will meet you in the mead hall." Cold as the Freljordian winter around me he walked off, leaving me to myself once again. I shuddered, letting the stupidity of my actions wash over me. The moment I grew bonds beyond necessity was the moment killing got complicated, and I refused to pass that line. I reprimanded myself for letting such thoughts enter my mind in the first place.

I walked into the mead hall, finding the floor already completely filled with men. I had sent messengers to the allied tribes to send their best men just in case the tribe leaders did not hold to their bond. If they didn't however, I had no need for the dishonest among my ranks, and their tribe would be extinguished from the annals of history.

I took my place at the back of the room, standing as I bit into the meat, before bellowed to the group. "Warriors of Winter's Claw! Today we reclaim our brothers to the North. The journey will be swift, and by midday, I expect to stand at their gates. I have selected our champion. Bristle, please rise."

At the sound of his name heads turned every which way, until finally settling on him as his imposing form filled the emptiness above them.

"Bristle will represent us in facing any one-on-one trials the northern tribes challenge us to. I spent the previous day preparing him for any and all fighting styles he could face, and he managed them honorably, and with great success." I turned towards him, finishing the introduction. "I have full confidence in his abilities. Welcome him."

Every one of the warriors in the mead hall started beating on the floor, their traditional greeting, intermixing the drone with various battle cries. It was a moving scene every time as they welcomed a new member into their ranks, and I felt a certain pride knowing that this time, it was my previous mount. Finally the cries and thumping died down, as everyone turned back towards me.

"Now that that is over, prepare what you will need. We will be gone for many moons, as I expect many tribes will join our ranks on this expedition. You are dismissed."

With that, everyone stood up and filed out of the hall, and I followed them out. Even by the time I had left tents were already nearly deconstructed, the efficiency that my men operated showing just how many times this had happened. I walked over to my own tent and went inside, searching for my travel tent. Unlike the others, my tent at Winter's Claw was far too large to be transported, and as such, I carried a smaller, personal tent inside.

By the time I went back outside, the camp was mostly torn down, save for the battalion that was set to return tomorrow. Not everyone in the tribe was warriors, and they knew their tasks whenever the fighting forces were out on missions: food. With so few mouths to feed, any food that would be gathered would last much longer...in theory. During the latest full-force expedition, all hunting trips had come up empty, leading to the problems we were facing today.

Finally, the camp was torn down, and we departed leaving the skeleton of Winter's Claw behind us. The army was only about two hundred strong, maybe more, though it could easily double in size again, if I were to call on the full forces of the allied tribes. Assuming our 'negotiations' went well, my forces could reach six, maybe seven hundred strong when we were all assembled. Though that was no match for the vast armies of the Avarosan, any one of my men were easily able to take down five or six of those milk drinkers, putting the odds significantly in my favor.

Our march took us several days to complete, and each night I was haunted by similar dreams. Every time, both forms of Bristle merged into some form of being between man and beast, shielding me from whatever strike was destined to slay me. Just like the first night, I woke up each time in a frigid sweat, screaming out into nothingness. By the second night I had already resigned myself to setting up my tent on the edge of the camp before questions started being passed around the camp.

By the third night, however, I started getting seriously worried. The series of events were nearly identical, each time ending with Bristle standing over me, taking another killing arrow from let loose from Ashe's bow, crumpling to the ground. And each time, the warning was identical, a "don't...go" before his eyes closed one last time. It felt...real. Too real to be a dream, that much I was almost certain about.

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately found Bristle and pulled him off to the side.

"Listen to me, and do not ask questions. Under no circumstances, none whatsoever, are you to sacrifice yourself for me. Is that clear?" A fury burned just beneath my eyes, a fury I was sure he picked up on.

"My Qu...Sejuani, I cannot do that. Your life is far more important than mine, and if an opportunity came during which I could forfeit my life to protect yours, I would take it. I am sorry that this does not fit you request."

I bit my tongue, holding back my anger. I had no right to be mad at him, and yet I was. Had I told any other soldier what I told him, they would assume it was a test, and respond just as he did. I would have to try again later, explaining the situation with a little more depth. For now, however, I could not leave him in confusion.

"Good answer." I paused a few seconds before continuing. "Are you ready for your first of many battles today?"

He gripped the handle of his sword on his back, drawing out and giving a few test swings. "Yes, though I have been a bit lacking on my training since our last practice session, but I am confident that I will subdue whatever foe awaits me on the battlefield today."

"Good. Let me rally the troops, and we will be at the gates of Anbrakalt by midday." I left him and made my way towards the center of the camp, where everyone had gathered for a meager breakfast. Food was sparse while away from camp, and within the next several moons, we would have to hunt to replenish our stocks. However, that was a problem for another day.

"Warriors of the Winter's Claw, let us march. By the end of the day, we will have more brothers among us, and we will march for another tribe tomorrow. Leave your belongings here for the night, we will return here when we are done bringing Anbrakalt into our ranks. Let us go." With a rally cry I turned and began marching, warriors filing in behind me in a loose formation once we had cleared the tents. Bristle and Olaf stood at my right and left, respectively, one as my champion, and the other as my officer.

* * *

After several hours of a nagging conscious, I finally leaned over towards Bristle. "Can I explain my request earlier, Bristle. My mind has been troubled these past few nights, and I believe that I need to explain further."

"Sejuani...I have had them too. I turn into some creature between beast and man, and I save you from death. I have suffered from these dreams since the second day of my rebirth, and I have no trouble with my fate. You should not either. They are just dreams, after all."

I was at a loss of words, but accepted his response. "Very well, I was unaware of your knowledge of the situation. If you are having the same visions...then I accept your previous answer, for now." I looked forward, seeing Anbrakalt starting to form in the distance. "Prepare yourself. I do not know what foe awaits you ahead, but the northern tribes favor their own unique styles of warfare. Their weaponry is not known even to me."

"You worry too much, Sejuani. I will emerge victorious." He steeled his face, as if trying to affirm his statement for himself. He faced straight ahead, staring at the approaching camp with cold determination. "Their champion will crumble before me."

I let a smirk form on my lips at his words. He was adding the anger into his daily life, as was prevalent for warriors of my tribe. Soon, I would have him personally train with Olaf and send that anger to an entirely new level, turning Bristle into a war machine worthy of even my fear...and respect.

* * *

It was not long until we had made the final leg of our journey, and the guards of Anbrakalt halted me at their outer wall. Unlike many other tribes in the Freljord, Anbrakalt had managed to build a sustainable structure from the ice, creating a wall out of the arctic sheet. The material had come from the inner area of their camp, causing the interior to be below ground level. It was an interesting design, one that I would have adopted into Winter's Claw if I had had the foresight when I had first settled there. Gaining access to Anbrakalt would be instrumental as a base for northern operations.

"I wish to speak with your leader. I have brought a champion worthy of engaging in battle with your own."

The guard remained completely unphased, staring straight ahead. "Very well. I will call for his presence." Without another word he turned around and walked through the gap in the frozen wall.

A minute or two later, the chief emerged, by his side another man, several inches taller than mine.

"Sejuani. My guard tells me you wish to gain my allegiance, and have brought a warrior worthy of fighting my Uskar?" The man to his side grunted, clearly the aforementioned Uskar. Slung across each of his shoulders was a chain, coiled around both of his hands several times. I could not tell what was at the ends of each rope, but I knew that it was meant to kill. For the first time in our journey, I started to truly wonder whether Bristle would be able to emerge with his life.

"Indeed I do, chief. Bristle, step forward." The two champions stared at each other face to face, sizing each other up. Bristle had several inches on him and was slightly more built, but the range of his weapons were shorter than Uskar's chains. The matchup would come down to skill, which was something I did not know if Bristle had more of.

The chief nodded, craning his head back to look at Bristle. "I have not seen this face before, and I will honor your terms. Should this 'Bristle' prove victorious, I will pledge my allegiance to you and your cause. However, should you lose…"

"Then I will leave your people alone, yes. Now, let us begin. Should either of our parties interfere, then they forfeit. I assure you my people will not resort to such underhanded tricks, and I expect the same of yours should you be willing to pledge yourself to me."

The chief nodded, and he and Uskar started walking away from the gate, out to a flat sheet of ice outside the camp. I began following them with Bristle trailing me, until eventually it was only the four of us, several hundred yards away from another human.

"The rules of the engagement have already been spoken. Let strength decide who the victor will be." I walked over towards Bristle, pulling him over for one final pep-talk.

"The weapons Uskar carries can reach you before even your greatsword can slice him. Be aware of this, and you will emerge victorious."

He nodded, showing his understanding. "Thank you for the insight, Sejuani. I swear to you that I will make the name of Winter's Claw proud." With that he turned back to his opponent, who had dropped his weapon. On each end of both chains sat 4 blades, one for each cardinal direction, designed to slash at opponents without need for precision accuracy. The chains themselves, upon closer inspection, appeared to be covered in barbs, meant to rip at an enemy's flesh, all along its length. I had never seen anything like it, and yet the design seemed extremely efficient at disabling opponents.

The two champions squared off about ten feet apart from each other, and Uskar readied his weapon. Bristle reached for his twin weapons for a second before pausing, reaching up to his back and drawing out his greatsword. In truth, I didn't know which choice would have been more effective, due to just how irregular his opponent's weapon was. It seemed even I had oversights in my training.

The opposing chief stood up and began the count off, as both warriors cleared their minds.

"Three". "Two". "One". "Begin!"

Uskar immediately began charging, both chains dragging behind him. Bristle stood stock still, eyeing up the opposition. With a battle cry Uskar wound up for a swing, the chain ringing out as it hit the metal protecting Uskar's own back. Swinging his arm forward, Bristle thrust his sword out to block the incoming attack, the chain wrapping several times around the blade.

Bristle immediately pivoted to the side, lining his blade up so that it was pointed directly towards his foe's chest. He lunged forward, taking first blood as the blade just narrowly hit its mark, guided by the chains. Bristle continued charging forward, using the lock Uskar's chain had on him to drag him along the path. Failing to keep his balance, Uskar fell to the ground, sending a vibration through the landscape.

I repressed a howl, knowing that it was unsportsmanlike. On the inside, I was overjoyed to see Bristle so successfully take down his opponent. However, the fight wasn't over until only one of them was drawing breath, and that was far from over."

Bristle spun back around, readying his sword for a follow up swing. However, Uskar was incredibly fast, and was back on his feet almost as soon as he was down.

This time, it was Bristle that advanced, as Uskar began spinning both his chains at his sides, creating a twin-layered rotating shield that would stop a weapon in its tracks. Bristle noticed this and sheathed his weapon, drawing out his broadsword and mace from his sides. As soon as Bristle got within striking distance he thrust out the mace, which is when his plan began crumbling.

Uskar brought one of his chains up at a 45 from the ground, using the other one to wrap around and deflect the swing from his mace. The lower chain, however, struck him cleanly at the side, coiling around his side and back with impressive force, lodging itself firmly in Bristle's armor.

"Now that I've got you, you're not going anywhere!" Uskar brought his second chain back around and brought it in front of him, causing each individual barb to drag across the front of Bristle's armor, the final few of which actually managed to dig into his flesh as the armor got ripped apart. Bristle ripped out a cry of agony before taking a swing with his broadsword, landing squarely where he had previously struck earlier. Blood began trickling from the wound, however...not nearly as much as I expected.

I looked back at the chief, who seemed deep in concentration. His hands were swaying to and fro in front of him, looking distinctly like...a spell. I turned my gaze back towards the wound. It was clearly closing much faster than should be biologically possible, especially for someone in active combat. It didn't take any time at all before I put two and two together, and I stood up in a fit of rage.

I turned back towards my army, which was watching in the duel with rapt attention from their distant position. I shouted out toward them "They are cheating; the chief is healing his champion during combat. Begin the slaughter!"

All three other people participating in the duel turned to look at me as the sounds of my warrior's war cries filled the air. The chief spoke, malice dripping from his every word. "We will never follow your lead, 'Queen' Sejuani. Your people will die here and - "

His words were cut short as Bristle, in a fit of rage, sent Uskar careening into his chief, sending them both to the ground. I leaped up during the distraction and launched myself at the duo, following closely behind Bristle. I whipped my arm across my body and sent the flail careening into the chief's head, bringing it back out dripping with blood. Just for good measure, I took another swing, this one breaking his already-fractured skull into countless pieces.

I turned towards Bristle, who had his greatsword poised to cut cleanly through both enemies. I simply nodded; they had forfeit their life as soon as they broke the rules of engagement. Bristle plunged his blade through Uskar and into the chief, slaying the former on the spot.

"Let us go join the army in taking out the remaining members of Anbrakalt. I have no room for traitors in the Winter' Claw, and this camp will make for a fine base of operations for the remainder of our northern expedition. With a nod the two of us sprinted off, quickly reaching the inner walls of the camp.

In truth, there wasn't much more work to be done. Foreign bodies littered the ground and blood was splashed across nearly every possible surface, proof of the deadly potential of every fighter in my army. Across the camp Olaf sent one of his axes straight towards a foe, cleaving his head instantly, and withdrawing the implement. He turned and saw the two of us walking towards the middle of the fray, and stopped the bloodletting to meet us.

"Their forces are almost entirely eliminated, Chief. Once that is over, I will have the uninjured carry out the fallen ones, so that we may rest here for the time being. Their storerooms are nearly full, enough for at least five moon's meals."

I let out a hearty chuckle. "Very good then, we will make camp here for the night. It would be better to have the injured among us dispose of the bodies, however. I will take the hardy and relocate our supplies here. Though I did not wish for this outcome, we have made gains in a different way. For our sake, however, I hope that the remaining tribes believe in a fair fight."

Olaf nodded and returned to the fray, finding the battle nearly over. All around the settlement the cries of battle could be heard, punctuated frequently by an Anbrakaltian screaming one last time. It seemed as if the enemy could barely mount a resistance, making the injured among us quite few in total. I regretted not being able to make a few heads roll from my own weapon, but seeing the efficiency that my army worked with made up for the lack of personal blood spilled.

Once the battle was over, everyone set about their tasks, preparing the place to be livable for the night. I led the healthy back to our campgrounds the previous night, tearing down the tents and supply shelters, and taking them back to Anbrakalt. By the time I had returned, a pile of bodies nearly one hundred tall sat rather distant from the outer wall, alight with flames that pierced that shattered the harsh cold all around us.

"A successful day, though I do mourn the loss of potential allies."

"Nonsense, Olaf. The chief's last words were that they would never have allied with us. We are lucky they revealed their treachery now before they had the chance to infiltrate our ranks." I took several steps closer to the fire, feeling a warmth that had I had not felt in many seasons. Throngs of warriors gathered around me, all standing by the fire. I took the opportunity for a post-victory speech.

"Warriors of Winter's Claw, let this be a reminder today of what happens to those that attempt to cheat and lie their way to victory. These people are fortunate to have not already joined my ranks before attempting such heinous actions, and that rule applies to you as well. If you were to throw yourself into this fire, the death you would suffer would still be less painful than if I were to find that you have attempted to undermine this army, as the torture I would personally put you through would be unspeakable. However, let us not dwell on the unthinkable. Tomorrow, we march for the tribe of Kuldvlieg, in hopes for a successful duel, one free of tampering. You have done well today, you are free to get rest whenever you so choose. Tomorrow will be an early rise, for we have a great distance to cover."

With that, I bid them farewell, taking the time to walk around the deserted camp. Blood still stained every available surface, something that would only be fixable through massive amounts of effort, due to the natural bowl-like design of Anbrakalt. A thin layer of blood coated the entire ground around the epicenter of the fight, which had already frozen solid due to the extreme temperatures the northern tribes faced regularly. Each tribe had dealt with the problem in their own unique way, none particularly more effective than another. Anbrakalt had solved the problem with their outer wall, which at least blocked the wind from making the temperature feel even more sub-zero than it was. Kuldvlieg, on the other hand, had carved their camp out of the cave of an ice drake, allowing heat from fires to remain trapped inside for longer. The final tribe of the northern lands, Nordvaldst, simply endured it, turning them into a people far more resilient than any I had encountered. Gaining their allegiance would be far more challenging of the two remaining.

I made my way towards the now-dead chief's tent, claiming it as my own, not that anyone would dare object. The inside appeared not too different from my own, with a table and a bedroll being the only two items inside of it. A dagger was sticking out of the table, and I inspected further.

Painted on the table, only recognizable from personal experience, was a map of northern Freljord and the dagger was...right where Winter's Claw would be. It appeared his deep-seated hatred for me had not spawned today, but rather had been in the works for a while. It did not concern me now that he had passed, however, and I settled in for another night's rest.

* * *

 _I was standing in the midst of a battle, an impossibly high wall surrounding enclosing it on all sides. I saw my boar and champion nearby, carving through enemies with tusk and blade alike, a glorious display of the carnage he was inflicting upon his enemies._

 _I looked in the distance, expecting to see Ashe poised and ready to slay me but instead found...Uskar. The barbarian was charging toward me, his colossal steps causing tremors to rip through the earth, knocking me to my back._

 _"You're dead! I watched you be slain with my own eyes!" I swung my flail around me, knocking out several foes that dove for me in my weakness, directing my words towards the giant that now stood above me._

 _His laugh shook the very fabric of reality around me as he took a knee, his eyes locking in on my own. "You are mistaken as expected, Sejuani. Lissandra does not let her loyal servants perish before their usefulness has expired."_

 _I took my flail and swung at him, the tip nowhere near hitting the behemoth that towered above me. "If you are a traitor to the people that you call your own family, then I will more than happily enjoy slaying you again, if that is what it comes to." I jumped to my feet and took a swipe around me, felling another two warriors around me._

 _Uskar took the chain off his shoulder, the tip of which split the ground in two upon impact, causing me to stand split over an ever-growing chasm. The colossal warrior spun up his chain, digging a trench with the tip nearly as wide as I was. I rushed at him, knowing that it would do no good, but knowing that if I could not slay him, then nobody could._

 _Uskar's chain spun to the right, angled right in for me, but never landed its mark. Bristle, in the mysterious form between beast and man, ran up to the chain and grabbed it, causing the rest to begin coiling around him, the spiked barbs quickly turning my savior into little more than a pincushion. Bristle turned towards me, and I expected his usual response._

 _"Turn...around."_

 _I spun, finding an even larger figure of Lissandra behind me, a sadistic smirk across her blue face._

 _"Surprised to see me, Sejuani? Now die!" The witch brought her hand up, sending a trail of icicles rushing towards me as I dropped to my knees, accepting my fate._

 _I didn't even feel the pain of the impact, though I could certainly see it. An icicle the size of my midsection went right through me, and my entire world went black._

* * *

Though I didn't wake up immediately, I was woken up only seconds later by a violent shaking, lurching me back into reality. I opened my eyes and found Bristle standing over me, his face only recognizable from the slight tusks and unique ears that made him stand out.

"I assume you had it too, Sejuani? With Lissandra...and Uskar."

I nodded, sitting upright against the back wall of the tent. "Yes, and more importantly, the connection between the two. This is not good, Bristle. If the dream is buried in reality, then Lissandra has eyes out here, then there is no way to know that she doesn't have some within my own ranks, as well as in the remaining two tribes. We must be watchful for traitors."

My words seemed to have completely gone by him, as he stared directly at me. "I...I couldn't save you this time. I am sorry, Sejuani."

I brought my hand up to him, resting it on his shoulder. "As you said yesterday, these are just dreams. However, that does not undermine the dangerousness of Lissandra. I do not know where we will find her, but she is more than a match for even you or me. She is a dark, malicious evil hidden somewhere in the Freljord, and we must do what we can to purge this land of that evil before it spreads."

Bristle nodded before standing back up, and I followed suit. "Because we are both awake, let us use the time for training. Though your performance against Uskar was quite satisfactory, there were flaws that I intend to fix. Find a place to practice, and I will meet you when I am ready."

He nodded and left my tent, and I swiftly donned my armor before leaving my tent, searching around the dimly lit area for him. Thankfully, I was not that far behind and I followed his shadow until we both stood outside the confines of Anbrakalt.

"There is one problem with your fighting style, and it is because you have not yet faced an enemy that can effectively deal with it. Your jabs are easily dodged by a nimble opponent due to the small area in which you are aiming for. Try and hit me, and I will show you."

I stood on the balls of my toes, waiting for the slightest hint of movement. Though I was far from nimble, his sword was extremely large, and I was confident that I would sidestep in time.

Sure enough, as soon as his thrust began I pivoted on my left foot, sliding out of the way as the blade passed in front of me. He repositioned and went for a follow-up, which I again dodged.

"As you might expect, a swing targets a far larger area, and is thus much more challenging to avoid. A shield will counter it much better, however, with your strength, no shieldbearer will be able to block you swings for long. A sword may be used to block them as well, but the sheer weight of your sword and the weight you put behind it will shatter anything poorly made instantly, and a well-made one would not last many more blows." I withdrew my flail, holding the chain taut between both my hands. "Swing quickly, and I will have no choice but to block with the chain of my flail. Even this masterful weapon could not sustain more than a dozen blows before it, too, would shatter.

"I understand, Sejuani, but the action is still very foreign to me. I do not think that I will have mastered the technique by the time that it would win me a battle."

I whipped my flail at his sword, catching him by surprise and sending the weapon flying into the air. "You do not get an option, Bristle! Your narrow tactics make you easily dodgeable by a skillful opponent, and you do not know what awaits you at Kuldvlieg and Nordvaldst. Now take out your broadsword and land five hits on me. I will not block, I will only attempt to dodge." To further emphasize my point, I dropped my flail and slid it across the ice, as it came next to his greatsword.

I again took a stance on the balls of my feet as he withdrew his sword, wielding it in two hands. With that stance, his swings would be blindingly fast if he timed them well, and dodging them would be far more difficult than I had immediately anticipated.

He took an overhead swing and I ducked, feeling the edge of the blade just graze the horn on my helmet.

"Faster."

He brought his hands around and whipped the sword back around, and my precarious position made dodging an impossibility. I felt the sword tap my side, and a "One" from him. We reset, preparing again.

His technique seemed so simple, yet unpredictable. He would take several swings, each one forcing me in one direction or another, until eventually I was so far off balance that he landed a hit. I could see it coming from a mile away, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Four."

We readied ourselves again, and I could feel the passion emanating from him as he prepared to land his final hit. Battle was what he lived for, and the challenges that I gave him helped to further that love.

He took a step forward and swung on my right side, which I dodged with a backstep to the left. The next swing came for my head and I ducked forward, hearing the ring of the metal as it sailed above me.

His next hit was unblockable, due to the fact that I could not see it coming. I felt his boot against my ribs, and I was thrown back, landing several feet back on the ground. I heard him charging towards me and brought his sword up for a piercing strike down, and I rolled to the right as it split the ice where I had just been.

"Faster!"

He took a jumping leap at me and gripped the edge of the sword in his off-hand, the blade now in line with his shoulders. I panicked at the sight before me and tried to roll out of the way again, but had no chance to react in time. I felt his entire weight crash down on me, as well as the flat of the sword against my chest. His head was in line with mine and his teeth were bared viciously. His final hit had taken me by complete surprise, the recklessness that he came at me with unlike anything I'd seen before.

"Five."

 **Word Count: 19155 (6232 this chapter)**

 **Author's Note: This chapter has, again, been the most fun to write for me so far, and I hope that translates to good reading. The dream sequences have been by far the most fun to work on, and there will be many more, unless I hear complaints. The end game is quickly appearing in my head, so stay tuned (maybe later today, otherwise tomorrow morning) for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Greetings again, dearest readers! Once again, NaNoWriMo has reminded me just how much I love writing, because this has been a very productive two days for me. Thank you again for your continued interest in this fic, it's extremely comforting to know that people are able to enjoy something that I almost feel like I'm rushing out.**

 **I have changed the format from last chapter, if you are following along. This will be how it goes from here on out.**

"Five"

I choked on my tongue at the fantastic display of power that was coursing through his veins as I felt the coolness of the steel against my own armor, and the slight heat of his breath directly in front of my own.

"You fought with a ferocity worthy of even Olaf. That was...terrifying." I pushed him off of me and flopped back down onto the ice, allowing the bitter chill to calm my frantic senses. "Fight with that type of animosity, and you will have no troubles in the final two challenges that await you."

Bristle stood back up, sheathing his sword before helping me to my feet. "I did not intend to allow that to slip through, however, I was not about to let it subside either. I apologize if my impact caused you harm."

I looked him in the eye, letting a chuckle slip through my lips. "With a bout as passionate as that, I do not mind being the one to walk away injured." I could see that my words did not calm the troubled look on his face, and so I added further. "You did well, and I hope that this exercise has shown you the worth of a well-timed swing of your sword. And I do mean a swing." I punctuated the final line with a slight smile, in a successful attempt to lighten the mood.

"Indeed, your knowledge on human combat has proved necessary yet again. Thank you." He walked back to his greatsword and hefted it over his shoulder, not even bothering to sheath it as he walked back to camp. I followed behind, grabbing my flail along the way, before slipping back into my tent, finding...Olaf.

"Chief, you're spending a lot of time around him. I'm not sure that's a good idea for both of you." He was sitting on the table, twirling the dagger about in the air.

"I understand where you're coming from, Olaf, however, I am getting him ready for the trial he will face today. His swordsmanship is still quite messy, and that has to be fixed before it gets him killed."

Olaf grabbed the knife and thrust it into the table, the sheer force of the impact sending a wide crack down its length. "Sejuani, we both know that that brute will be able to trample any challenger that he faces. Now, would you mind explaining why you've checked on him every night since he's changed? I'm not deaf, I hear you getting out."

I paused, tempering my boiling rage before finally speaking up. Olaf was acting extremely out of line, even for my head officer, and I would not allow such actions to remain unrectified. "My choices are my own, and they are not yours to question. Had you been any other member of this army, you would be on half rations for a majority of the next season."

He picked up the dagger, sticking it again in the table, causing another crack to form along the crumbling wood. "Would you give Bristle that punishment? I'm not trying to tell you to stop, I'm telling you that the attention you're giving him is noticeable, and if people didn't realize that he's the same Bristle you've lived and died with for the past several years then they're going to think that you're playing favorites, and we both know that you don't want that hanging over you."

"First off, yes, Bristle would and has received the punishment I would give any other member of this army. Secondly...thank you. I did not realize my actions were so clear. I care about him, Olaf. I cannot stop myself, though I know that the path I walk on is a dangerous one. Now please, leave me. I need more rest."

Olaf nodded, walking back towards the exit of the tent. "Chief, I know there's something going on here, something that I know you aren't ready to tell me yet. That is all." He walked out of the tent, shutting the flap behind him.

Olaf's words still rung in my mind, the absolute truthiness that he spoke boring into me. It was true, I was giving Bristle for more attention than he deserved, however, the dreams only served to complicate the situation further. Olaf needed to know...he was my lead officer, and yet I was spending more time informing Bristle of my situation that I was him.

I rushed out my tent, finding him still walking away. "Olaf, you're right. Come back in, and I'll explain further."

"Good. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's really going on this time, Chief." I guided him back inside, closing the flap behind us.

"Bristle and I have been having dreams, nightmares...I do not know which is more fitting. What is important, however, is that they're the same for both of us, each night. I am in the middle of the war with two Bristles, one as a man and one as a boar. Far off in the distance is Ashe, easily fifty feet high, poised to take a shot with an arrow large enough to penetrate my heart. At the last moment, Bristle saved me, but it is not the Bristle that you would recognize. He is somewhere in between his two forms, with the features of a boar but the shape of a human. Every night for the past four days he takes this shot, and says 'don't go' as he draws his dying breath."

"It gets worse, however. This past night it was Uskar that slew him, instead of Ashe. He said that he was loyal to that evil Lissandra, and then she appeared behind me, stabbing me in the back with an ice spike. This is the first time that I have been slain in these dreams."

Olaf sighed to himself, rapping his fingers across the splintered table. "That explains your actions, Chief. I would have recommended you ignore them, but if you say Bristle has had the same dreams every night, then these are not a coincidence. We must be wary of Lissandra's influence, if she had control of Uskar. I will make something up to tell the troops, should they start questioning you. You and Bristle seem to be involved with something big, that much seems clear even to me."

I nodded. "I apologize for hiding information from you, it was never my intention. I have just been troubled these past few moons, that is all." Though I wasn't happy with it, I had no choice now but to let Olaf see a side of me that I did not want displayed to the rest of my army. My image was my strongest aspect as a leader, and it was quickly crumbling around me.

Thankfully, Olaf just slapped me on the shoulder, grinning. "We all have our rough patches, Chief. Once you figure out who is behind this, I have no doubt that you'll put a hole in his head worthy of the damage he's caused you. Now as you were saying, you need rest, and so do I. I'll meet you again for breakfast."

* * *

I climbed back into my bedroll, catching a few quick hours of sleep before finally waking up as the sun peered through the tears in the well-worn tent. I grabbed my flail and walked outside, finding the camp unusually active for the time of day.

People's heads turned and backs straightened as I marched towards Anbrakalt's storeroom, finding it still packed to the seams with meats and grains, just as the report had told me. I ripped a hearty chunk off for myself and bit into it, the taste of red meat pleasing my senses.

"Eat as much as you want. The resources here are excess, and we will take any remaining here back with us when we return to Winter's Claw. The less we have to carry, the easier the journey will be."

That was all I needed to say as people swarmed towards the storeroom in a craze I had not expected, and I stepped out of the way to let them get their fill. It had been longer than I could remember since we were dining on excess, and I was more than willing to let them eat until they were sated.

"That was a bold move, issuing that order. We better have enough for tomorrow, Chief." I spun around to see Olaf, ripping into the leg bone. "I cannot say that I am complaining, however," he added between bites.

"I cannot allow them to be starved should Kuldvlieg prove as treacherous as this place. Once they are done eating we will begin our march. The journey will not take too long."

The two of us finished our meal as warriors ran around, grabbing all the necessary equipment for the march ahead of them. In the middle of them all I caught several glimpses of Bristle, gathering his weapons and armor. I...I couldn't stop myself from watching him, no matter how hard I tried. I still felt a strong bond with him from when he was my mount, and no matter how hard I tried to sever that and bring him down to the reality he belonged on, it prived futile.

Finally, the forces were ready, and our march began, in the same loose formation as it was on our journey to Anbrakalt.

* * *

"Bristle, be wary of Kuldvlieg's champion. That witch Lissandra is crafty, and she knows that this will be our next destination after Anbrakalt. If she has planted another one of her spies in our lands, it would certainly be your opponent today. I will watch the chieftain as well, and make sure that you are not against an unfair fight as you were previously. If any hint of magic begins to take place, I will draw my weapon on the spot."

Olaf turned to Bristle and added on "There may be a chance that you will be fighting inside the caves. If that is the case, your enemy will most certainly use the terrain to their advantage. I expect you have had little to no training fighting in an enclosed space, but it provides a very unique set of challenges to overcome."

Bristle turned towards both of us nodding. "Thank you for your wisdom, leaders. They will serve me well today. Sejuani has shown me how to deal with a crafty opponent, and it sounds like there is a chance I will need that knowledge today. I will not disappoint you."

* * *

The army continued marching, and we finally could see the glacier that housed Kuldvlieg. The tribe that lived there now was responsible for slaying the previous resident, an ancient ice drake that had plagued the northern tribes for decades. I had not seen anything that affirmed the validity of this myth, but if it is true, then Bristle would face a challenge far different than Uskar today. No drake is able to be felled easily, and a drake as ancient as the one in the legend. If the people of Kuldvlieg were nimble enough to avoid a drake's ice breath, then the training that I gave him this morning would be child's play compared to their champion.

We marched up to the entrance of the camp, being halted right at the entrance to the cavern. I stepped forward and explained our presence to the guards. "I am here to challenge your champion. I have brought my own, to my right. Please bring out your chief and champion." The guard nodded and walked inside, leaving a lone one to stand out front.

"I hope that your people did not have ties to Anbrakalt. We engaged them in a duel the day prior, and I caught their chief healing the wounds of his champion during combat. I hope for your sake that your chief does not decide to act so foolishly."

The guard nodded. "We have no relations with anyone, and we are more than willing to join the Winter's Claw should you prove your might in combat against us. You have my word, Sejuani, on behalf of the people of Kuldvlieg. We will not dishonor the rules of engagement."

"No we will not, and it appalls me that Anbrakalt would drop to such low levels to avoid you." The chief walked out, beside him being a lithe woman, armed to the tooth with daggers strapped across her body. "This is my champion, Merthel. And yours?"

"Merthel, this will be your opponent, Bristle. Your guard speaks highly of your tribe, Chief, and I offer you this. Should we appear to be victorious, we will not take her life. Warriors of her apparent fighting style are few and far between, and it would be a shame to claim the life of such a warrior."

The chief nodded. "Then I will order the same for your Bristle. The life of such a strong and proud warrior should not be claimed solely for the sake of violence. Now come, I have prepared an arena inside, if you would."

I turned around, signaling the army to remain outside, and I led Olaf and Bristle into the confines of Kuldvlieg. All across the roof of the caves was a thick layer of smoke, well above anyone's head, coalescing there due to the multitude of fires burning all throughout the cave system. There was a central hallway that penetrated all the way through the glacier, causing a terrible wind to rush through it at all hours, and several offshoots existed all along this hallway, and the chief led us into one of them.

As soon as we rounded the corner the temperature warmed up, almost bordering on bearable, as the heat of the fires wasn't immediately rushed away by the wind. The chief led us even further, taking another corner, until we finally came to a dead end.

"This used to be the treasure horde of the drake that previously inhabited these caves. When my ancestors slew the beast, this became the training grounds, so that they could remember the extraordinary deed they had already accomplished. Over the years we have dedicated it to solving disputes, as every great warrior from our tribe is watching over us. May they watch over this fight, too."

I took a look around the arena. It easily thirty feet tall and double that around, meaning that Bristle would have no worries about his height giving him a disadvantage. The ground was littered with icicles sticking upwards, meaning that his footing would be tested. It was not a skill that I had even thought to help him hone, and I was hoping such an oversight would not prove his downfall. By the chief's description, it sounded like Merthel would have seen her fair share of battles in this ring, and likely knew any and all strategies that lined these ancient battlegrounds.

"It is impressive chief, and the history behind it is a story for us all. Now, let us resolve this, so that my army may return to Anbrakalt for the night."

He nodded, and we took our place at the entrance of the arena, allowing our champions to take position at each of the two noticeable corners. Bristle drew his two lower weapons as Merthel took out two daggers, likely still a dozen more strapped across her legs and back at various places.

The two champions nodded at each other, and Merthel immediately began running forward, deftly avoiding icicle after icicle as she skirted around the battlefield. Bristle brought his weapons up, watching his opponent's movements, but standing still himself. Merthel dashed to the right at the last second, taking a leap and planting her foot on the wall. The champion pushed off of it, hurting straight towards Bristle, twin daggers pointed forward and ready to strike.

Bristle couldn't react fast enough, and the two collided, as Merthel let go of her weapons, leaving them implanted in Bristle's armor. She reached behind her back and withdrew two more before beginning another charge, and another, each time cleanly able to outmaneuver her opponent. Bristle was starting to look like a pincushion for daggers, easily ten sticking out of him, and Merthel reached down to her boots, withdrawing another pair.

"These are my last ones, Bristle. I have to say, most people don't survive this long. I'm impressed." I honed in on the final set of daggers, finding them slightly different. There were runes on the sides of them and a faint orange glow emanated from them. Clearly magical.

I leaned over towards the Chief, whispering. "What enchantment is placed on her weapons?"

"They are able to pass through armor as if it doesn't exist, allowing her to strike the flesh more easily. I have only ever seen her draw these twice, and it has not ended well for her opponents."

I was about to reply but I heard the sounds of Merthel charging forward again, her daggers poised and ready to strike. Just as she closed in Bristle lined up for a kick but she spun to the left, taking a leap and stepping on one of the multitude of daggers she had planted. After another several steps on more of her daggers, it was clear that she had been planning this since the start, allowing her to use her opponent to climb, giving her a very unique advantage.

She took one final step on a dagger lodged in Bristle's shoulder and leaped into the air, pulling into a tight spin, sending her daggers directly for Bristle's back. He ducked, allowing the slice to arc directly over his head. He brought his foot up and send it backward, directly hitting Merthel, sending her crashing against the outer wall.

"You are a clever opponent, Merthel. It is an honor fighting against you." As he spoke he plucked the daggers from his armor and threw them at various points around the room, rendering Merthel's advantage null. She finally stood up after recovering from the impact, charging again.

This time, however, Bristle was prepared for her. As soon as she had closed the distance he brought a knee up, faking her out into spinning towards the left, sending his other knee crashing into her. He dropped his weapons and gripped her with both hands, lifting her up before sending her back down on his knee. He let go and her body dropped to the ground, and he withdrew the sword from his back, positioning it directly over her bosom.

The chieftain stood up, signaling the end of the dual. "Bristle, you have won. Please honor the rules of our duel, and let her live."

Bristle nodded and sheathed his weapon, walking back towards the entrance. Behind him, Merthel stood up and began charging for him, daggers poised and ready to strike. Before either of us could react she leaped onto his back and plunged the daggers into his shoulders, the enchanted metal of the blade cutting through his armor as if it wasn't even there.

"My chief may want my life, but I woke up today expecting a battle to the death, and that is what will happen." She withdrew her dagger and plunged it back down again, eliciting a howl of pain from Bristle.

He responded by grabbing her arms and throwing himself down to the ground, plummeting down right on top of an icicle. I could hear the sound of the ice puncturing straight through Merthel as the pair collided with the ground. Bristle stood back up and withdrew his greatsword, but quickly realized that the icicle had gone straight through her heart, and there was no need for more bloodshed.

"Chief, I apologize for breaking the rules of engagement, but as you can see I had no choice. Your champion is dishonorable, and I would like to think that this problem is contained to only her."

I turned towards the chief, anticipating his words. "Merthel is troublesome, but I did not expect that she would go to those extremes. You have my word, Sejuani, that my warriors are yours whenever you need them. Let me take Bristle to our shamans, and heal the wounds that should not have been inflicted."

I nodded, motioning for Bristle to follow him. "You speak well, chief. I will have need of your men within the next few moons, as I will march on the Ice Witch and claim the Frostguard people as my own. While Merthel's actions were detestable, her fighting spirit was impressive, and your people will be of great use to me while we march on the Citadel. Now go, do what must be done, and we will leave your lands once Bristle has been sufficiently healed." I left the arena and walked back outside alone, finding my army just as I'd left them.

Olaf turned to me with a slight fear in his eyes. "You return alone, Chief. Does this mean Bristle was unsuccessful?"

I shook my head, pointing back into the cave. "No, we have gained the allegiance of the chief of Kuldvlieg, but his champion was treacherous, and Bristle had to slay her to protect his own life. Their shamans are now healing him to show his loyalty to us, and we will depart as soon as he returns."

I stood in silence and waited, before Bristle finally returned with Kuldvlieg's chief. "He is back into fighting condition for your final journey to Nordvaldst. The people there are much like Bristle here in their resilience and durability. The duel you face there will be far different than anything you have faced."

"Thank you for your insight, chief, and we will return soon when we are ready for you. Farewell." I turned around and led our army back to Anbrakalt, the hours of the journey washing away in monotony.

* * *

Back at Anbrakalt we celebrated our victory by tearing open the storeroom, engaging in another hearty feast. I pulled Bristle and Olaf over to the side once the celebration was drawing to a close, discussing our plans for tomorrow.

"Nordvaldst is more than half a day's journey if we take everyone, however, if Bristle and I go alone, we should be able to return by nightfall. I do not enjoy the thought of leaving the army behind should Nordvaldst prove to be as treacherous as the previous inhabitants here, however, it will save us a day. If we were to take this plan, Olaf, you would be in charge of the operations for the day. I am still open to suggestions, however."

Both of them sat silently, neither one bothering to speak up if they had something to say. "Very well then, we will do that. Bristle, you and I will leave before dawn tomorrow. Likely...we will be awoken early again."

He nodded, looking off into the distance. "I do not regret slaying Merthel, however I have a feeling that we will see her again tonight. Lissandra's influence seems to be wide, and I cannot help but think that she is monitoring us at all times."

The thought unsettled me but I let it hang in the air, as I turned towards Olaf. "Your plan sounds fine, Chief. I will send several to gather the Ursine, but the rest will train here. You two focus on what needs to be done."

"Then this meeting is over. I will see you in the morning, Bristle." I stood and walked towards my tent, slipping into the bedroll that was waiting for me.

* * *

 _I looked around the battlefield, finding both Bristles slaying foe after foe, littering the body with his victims. I, too, reached for my flail and lodged it in a nearby enemy's skull and then another, sending the both of them crumbling to the ground._

 _I searched around the battlefield, looking for the massive enemy that I knew would be waiting for me. Sure enough, Uskar had his chains drawn and was swinging them towards me, and I fell to my knees, dropping my weapon._

 _"_ _Take my life, and end this unending slaughter! I will put up no resistance."_

 _From in front of me, the two Bristles merged into one, staring at me furiously. "Then I will resist for you, my Queen. They must get through me before they may reach - "_

 _A dagger had flown threw his chest before his sentence could finish, and I immediately recognized the glowing runes that adorned the blade. "Merthel, you coward! Take me, damnit!"_

 _The sly girl walked over and in front of me, sidling up next to Uskar. "I have no desire to take your life, Sejuani. My queen Lissandra will do that instead. I am just here to prepare your demise." She withdrew two daggers and launched them at me, each one severing my arms at the elbow. I cried out in pain as my blood began rapidly pooling on the ground, until I heard the sound of chains dragging against the ground._

 _I gasped for air as Uskar's weapon slammed down, crushing my legs under its immense weight as I fell forward on the ground, unable to move anything but my neck. Far off in the distance I could hear a maniacal cackle and I turned my head all around, failing to find the source of the noise._

 _"_ _Oh, Sejuani, so powerful...so stupid. You will die here, again, until that pathetic runt of a champion dies for good. Good riddance, bleak image of my sister."_

 _I could tell by the sound that it was Lissandra speaking to me, but I could barely move under the intolerable pain I was in. I could feel her black ice tearing through the ground as it charged for me, until eventually I could feel the impact._

 _However...I hadn't died. The icicle had punctured my torso, and I was bleeding profusely...but she hadn't killed me just yet. I felt a hand reach down and wrap around me lifting me up._

 _I was turned around and facing Lissandra, smiling maniacally as I struggled to free myself from this torture. Far in the distance behind her I could see a Citadel, barely recognizable by the blackness that clouded the battlefield._

 _"_ _I see you recognize my home. Come find me, and I will end your pestilent existence, forever." With that, she threw me to the ground, finally ending my life._

* * *

The dreams were getting worse...more violent. I hadn't had a good night's rest in nearly a week now. However, Lissandra had revealed her location to me, and that was where she would fall. As soon as Nordvaldst was taken care of, we would march straight there, and end her life. Maybe then I would be able to find a night's rest again.

I walked out of my tent and out into the night, finding Bristle standing near where we had trained yesterday. "I presume we experienced the same thing again, Sejuani? If so, then let us hurry. I do not want to suffer from these dreams any longer than I must."

"Agreed. It looks like you are prepared, so let us go. Nordvaldst awaits, and we must answer."

* * *

The two of us began our journey long before the sun ever graced the presence of the Freljordian tundra, finally peeking out over the horizon as we approached the halfway point in our journey.

"Nordvaldst may be resilient, however, they prefer traditional combat, and you should expect such an opponent. He will likely come at you with a sword, maybe a shield, but nothing else. Focus on your target and evade his swings, and you will succeed, that much I do not doubt."

"Then tell me, Sejuani. What do you doubt, if it is not my fighting ability?"

"I think it is a safe assumption that your opponent today will be under Lissandra's reach. You will have to kill him to gain Nordvaldst's allegiance, however, I can almost assure you there will be some form of trickery involved in this duel. The sooner you spot it, the less injuries you will suffer."

He nodded, and we continued walking until the first tents of Nordvaldst started appearing on the horizon. They were far more durable than anything I'd seen, by the looks of it, and I soon realized why: they were wrought of ice. The entire camp was constructed from the ground, which made it extremely resistant to the elements, and thus far more durable than leather tenting, like Winter's Claw used. It was not long after that we finally reached the entrance.

* * *

"What business do you have in Nordvaldst, Sejuani?" As previous, two guards were waiting outside, our arrival having been seen from far away.

"I am here to challenge your champion. Please, bring out your chief, so that we may be started as soon as possible."

The guard nodded and walked off, and the rest of us stood in silence until two men came walking out, nearly indistinguishable from each other. They both were of average height, with weathered gray hair.

"Sejuani, this is Reimbjar. He will be your champion's opponent today. I expected your army to join you on this inevitable expedition. Why do you come alone?" The chief stared up at me, then turned towards Bristle. "Your champion looks honorable, fit for your people's name. I will enjoy watching the duel today."

"It was faster if the two of us traveled alone than to bring the rest of my people. I hope I have no need for them, as I expect an honorable duel. We have not had that yet during our time in the northern lands." I glared at Reimbjar, attempting to purge any thoughts he had about following whatever order Lissandra would have him follow today, but his face remained ice-cold.

"You have my word, Sejuani, my people are far more honorable than either Kuldvlieg or Anbrakalt. Should my champions attempt such trickery, I will slay him myself."

Satisfied, I pointed out towards the ice. "Let us get this started then, so that we...or I, may return. Should I prove victorious, I will have need of your people immediately. Lissandra's roots are dug deep even in these lands, and I intend to extinguish her life as soon as we are done here." I glared at Reimbjar as I spoke, still unable to elicit any sort of reaction. Perhaps he was as honest as the rest of his people.

The four of us walked out towards a flat patch in the ice, and I stood across from the chieftain, our champions directly between us. Reimbjar wielded a sword and shield just as I had predicted and drew them both, taking a very defensive stance. On the other side, Bristle took out his greatsword, gripping the weathered hilt in both hands.

"Begin!"

The two of them began charging forward, Reimbjar hiding behind his shield with his sword ready for a quick strike. The two collided in a fury of sparks as the weight of Bristle's sword was blocked by the other's shield, causing a deep wedge to form along its length. Reimbjar took a quick jab, the strike getting deflected off of Bristle's armor.

Bristle followed up the engagement by dropping his sword and ripping Reimbjar's shield from his hands, immediately lobbing it far off into the distance. In a fit of rage, Reimbjar took a swing at Bristle, his sword getting lodged deep in the latter's forearm.

"I will not hide behind another shield!" Reimbjar took yet another swing, this time landing the blade on Bristle's knee. Bristle threw a kick forward, gaining enough time to reach down and lift up his sword before looking back up, narrowly dodging another strike from Reimbjar.

Bristle took to the offensive, taking several jabs, but each time Reimbjar sidestepped out of the way, remaining unscathed. I wanted to yell at Bristle to remember his training, but I knew that such actions were not allowed. If Bristle were to win, it would have to be because he is the superior fighter, without my assistance.

Finally, my cries were answered. Bristle began his slow, methodical technique he had used to box me in during our training, swiping just on the edge of Reimbjar, forcing him to dodge directly into Bristle's next swing. He landed blow after blow, causing Reimbjar's thin armor to be laced with gash wounds, and blood began trickling down onto the ice below.

However, Reimbjar still had tricks up his sleeve. Soon, the fighting began to swing back in his favor, as he predicted Bristle's swings, dodging unusually and landing a successful strike or jab on my champion. Both champions were dripping blood onto the ground at multiple points, showing just how even the two warriors were.

Reimbjar began advancing once more, a flurry of swings and jabs erupting in front of him, and for the first time since I'd seen him, Bristle faltered. It was scare tactics, nothing more, but he just clutched his greatsword, unsure as to how to land a hit with Reimbjar's sword always in the way. Out of nowhere, the myriad of swings became a jab, directed right towards Bristle's midsection, and a well-timed block from his greatsword spared him from likely losing the battle.

Bristle followed up with a swing, the strike going cleanly at Reimbjar's collarbone, with no intention of stopping. This was the killing blow, for sure, and we would finally have the support of all the remaining northern tribes.

However...Reimbjar froze...literally. As soon as the blade made contact the ground erupted upwards and encased him, causing the sword to bounce off of him. I looked up and glared at the opposing chieftain, who stared at his champion wide-eyed, and immediately began rushing forward, sword drawn and at the ready. I, too, withdrew my flail and began running towards the fight.

We all gathered around Reimbjar, still encased in ice, and the chieftain turned to me. "You have won, Sejuani, make no mistake. Now, if he becomes unfrozen, allow me to do the honor of slaying this coward.

"It is yours." Even still, I kept my flail drawn and at the ready, still unwilling to let another surprise catch us off guard. Bristle, too, kept his greatsword poised for an overhead strike.

Slowly, the ice began receding, the outer layers beginning to slip back into the ground where they were drawn from. Reimbjar's body became more and more distinct as less ice obscured him, a dark and malicious smile plastered across his face from within his icy tomb.

All at once, however, the rest of the ice vanished, and Reimbjar immediately lunged forward, plunging his sword straight into Bristle.

"You will perish for your deceit, Reimbjar!" The chief brought his weapon down on his own champion, lopping his head off cleanly before there was any hope of reacting.

Seeing that the deed was done rushed over towards Bristle, finding him barely holding onto his life as blood gushed from the wound. I looked up toward the chief, a pleading in my eyes. "Do you have healers in your tribe? He needs his wounds healed promptly."

The chief shook his head, a solemn look on his face. "We do not, I am afraid. I will find cloth to wrap it in in hopes that it will stop the bleeding, but there is nothing more my people can offer you." He rushed off towards the camp, leaving the two of us to ourselves.

"Don't you dare die, do you understand me! I can't lose you now, not when we are so close to ruling the Freljord!" His eyes were losing their fiery blue tint as the life slipped from his body. There were shamans in Anbrakalt, but we would not get there until sundown, and that was under the assumption that Bristle would be able to walk. Under the current conditions, it would take several days for me to bring him back.

The chief rushed back with a spool of fabric, wrapping it around his midsection as it immediately was stained red. "I apologize Sejuani, there is nothing more that my people are able to do to help him."

I held back the urge to curse at him, knowing that none of this was his fault, and that he was doing everything he could. Even still, his champion had directly led to these wounds, and even if he had slew Reimbjar, he was indirectly responsible for this. "I understand. I will carry him back to Anbrakalt, where my people will save him if he is still savable. This is something that I must do alone. Send your people tomorrow, and I will return them to you once Lissandra and Ashe have both fallen to my weapon.'

"Understood, Queen Sejuani. I wish you success on your return." I nodded and knelt down, slinging Bristle over my back with every ounce of strength I could muster.

I began taking each heavy step across the ice, the sheer weight of the man on my back making the journey five times more challenging. Before me stood unending tundra, but somewhere at the end of that endless expanse was Anbrakalt, and Bristle's survival.

I looked over my shoulder, Bristle's eyes barely retaining any coloration at all. "You have carried me on your back all these years...now it is time for me to return the favor. Don't you give up on me now, damn you."

 **Word Count: 25396 (6241 this chapter)**

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap! Sorry I uploaded this later than I had intended to, my night got busier than I anticipated. I intend to have the next chapter uploaded in about 2 - 3 days, so stay tuned, folks! As always, reviews help me improve my writing and incorporate the ideas that you all suggest, so anything and everything is welcome down there, even criticisms.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Another week, another chapter! This will roughly conclude the first Act of this fic, just for you all to gauge roughly how much is left to read. I'm planning to be done with Chapter 8 by the time I hit that glorious 50 000. Thank you again for keeping up with this fic, it means a lot to me.**

 **The dreams get...more violent. If you've been unsettled by anything yet, I suggest skipping over them. This will be the last chapter where I** ** _explicitly_** **write them out, but I just want to lay the foundations for what's to come.**

The sky was beginning to darken overhead, and all I could see around me was an empty expanse of frigid, Freljordian tundra. My back and shoulders were crying out in agony from the weight of Bristle pressing down against them, as I carried his incapacitated body back to safety in Anbrakalt. With every step I took, it felt as if I was getting further from my goal rather than closer, each movement forward followed by pain wracking my body, forcing me to pause.

I took another step forward and crumbled, sending both of us to the ground. A strained groan escaped my lips as I tried to push myself up, but my arms buckled and collapsed under my own weight. Next to me, Bristle's wound seemed to reopen as fresh blood began coating the liner of his bandage.

"Satisfactory work, now he will die from your own ineptitude...and you can't even move."

I began clawing my way forward, unwilling to let the Freljordian winter claim me just yet. With great effort I rolled over onto my back, pressing my shoulders against Bristle and pushing, inching both of us along. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever, but if I didn't...Bristle would be dead, and I couldn't let that happen. I continued pushing him behind me until I couldn't muster the strength for more, and I slid down, my eyes closing under the picturesque night sky above me.

* * *

 _Once again, I opened my eyes to see a war raging around me, an opening not too far in front of me. I walked towards it, finding Bristle, just the one, fused hybrid, lying there, blood pouring from a wound on his side, mirroring the one that he had suffered against Reimbjar._

 _Speaking of Reimbjar, his sword protruded from the wound...gripped by two massive hands, as the grizzled veteran stood triumphant over his victim._

 _"_ _Queen Lissandra never fails, Sejuani. You should know that better than most. And now that your champion has been slain - "_

 _"_ _It is time for you to follow his fate as well." I whirled around to see Lissandra cackling, along with the other two champions flanking her. "I considered torturing you again tonight, however, it seems you are already in enough pain. I think a swift death is in order, don't you?"_

 _"_ _I'm coming for you, Witch. You best be prepared for when I get there, and Bristle and I cleave you in two!" I swung my flail around at the enemies closing in on me, sending several of them flying away, but more kept coming._

 _"_ _Pity. I suppose you enjoy the torture? I will let these pawns finish you off then." She waved her hand and erupted into a pillar of ice, molding back into the ground along with the three champions._

 _All around me, the battle seemed thicker, and I quickly ran out of room to swing my flail, as body after body piled up on me. One knocked me to the ground and took a swing at me, the cheap, rusty sword slicing open a gash on my arm. All of a sudden, the space above me was clouded by the flurry of blades, each one chipping away at my armor until there was nothing left._

 _The blows kept coming, this time against my flesh, and blood began pouring from my body and onto the ground. I tried to stand up and fight back, but it felt as if some force kept me pinned to the ground, and I was destined to die exactly as Lissandra had ordered. Swords kept crashing down on me, hungrily slicing off parts of my flesh._

 _I looked down at my body, barely able to muster enough strength to move my neck. There was no way that I should be alive, given just how much blood was pouring out of me with each passing second. Some force was holding onto my life, keeping me from finally giving in and accepting death._

 _Finally a sword struck my heart as a gasp escaped my body...but I was still alive. Another sword pushed its way into my heart, followed by another, until all the bodies around me were disarmed, their sword sticking out of my chest like some decoration._

 _"_ _Take me damn you! End me off this suffering!" I couldn't move anything except my mouth, as blood kept flowing freely from my body, painting my hair a deep crimson._

 _Suddenly, everything around me vanished, as Lissandra reappeared in my field of view, a smirk across her hidden face. "Next time, you will learn to obey me, won't you?"_

 _"_ _Never, witch." The words came almost as a reaction, bitter hatred seething through my veins._

 _"_ _Very well then. You will learn." She began turning around, receding back from my view._

 _As she began walking away I faltered. She...she was my only way out of this nightmare, and the unbearable pain soaring through my body was just that - unbearable. I began doubting my own headstrong nature as she now completely faded from view. The sword protruding from my chest seemed to dig in further almost of their own accord, eliciting a pained yelp from my lips. Even through all the pain and blood, however, I was still alive, destined to remain here and be tortured...unless I spoke three simple words._

 _"_ _Wait! Lissandra...come back." I cursed myself under my breath for faltering so easily, but deep inside myself I knew that I had no choice._

 _A slight chuckle escaped the witch's lips as she turned back around, returning to my vision. "Did I hear something, Sejuani?"_

 _"_ _I will obey." Those three words brought with him a sense of relief for just a split second, until the reality of my situation came back into focus. I'd caved in...and that' what she wanted all along._

 _With a smirk, Lissandra conjured an icicle in her hand, hovering it directly over me. "Good. That is what I like to hear from my slaves." Finally, the icicle began descending, shattering around me as death's sweet release came at last._

* * *

I woke up clutching my heart, until the pain running through my body caught up to me, forcing me to slide down onto the ice. I had regained a little bit of strength over the night and immediately began putting it to use, tirelessly pushing him until my body was spent. At the pace I was going I was easily several days out, at best, and the reality that I might die here finally slipped into my mind. My legs couldn't move myself anymore, let alone Bristle...and that wouldn't change. Desperate to regain strength my eyes slipped shut for several hours at a time, between which I made as much progress as I could before the cycle repeated itself.

"I'm...not going...to die...here."

* * *

When my eyes finally slipped back open, a gray, stormy sky filled my vision. Slowly, the edges of my vision returned, along with my hearing. The sky hadn't been gray...my vision was. It was another typical, Freljordian winter, with glacial snow coating the skies and ground, blanketing everything in a thick layer of white.

I turned my head to the side. Bristle was on his back beside me, a healer standing overhead as glistening magic poured into his wounds. I turned to the other side and found a healer standing over me, sending her mana over to me and slowly returning me to my former strength.

"You're alive, Chief. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to say that." I craned my neck backwards and saw Olaf standing over me, a somber look on the man's face.

"How long have I-I mean we, been out for?" The healer told me to lie back and I did so, unwilling to muster a resistance to the one responsible for bringing me back to health.

"You? Well, we found you shivering in the ice about three days ago, so that answers that question. Bristle, however, seems to be in far more pain. He'll make it, that much is certain, but it'll be a while. Now sit back and rest so that you can lead your troops again."

I nodded and put my head back down on the cot, closing my eyes to let the healer do her thing. We were going to make it, and that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

I finally opened my eyes several hours later, feeling freshly rejuvenated. I looked around and found nobody around me except for Bristle and the now-two healers around him, the one that was tending to me having moved over.

"Am I allowed to go?" I sat up on the cot and relished in the painless feeling that came with it.

The healer turned towards me and nodded. "Yes, my Queen. Olaf said for you to meet him at your tent once you were awake."

"Thank you." I stood up and began walking, clumsily at first as I got use to the motions again, but finally found my way back to the chief's tent in Anbrakalt, seeing Olaf standing outside.

"Come inside, Chief. You've missed a lot while you were out." The two of us slipped inside and I shut the flap behind us, taking a seat on the floor.

"The Ursine have arrived, as have the entire forces from every tribe we have ties to. Whatever your plan is it's time to put it into action now, but I do mean now, unfortunately. Any sentry in Ashe or the Ice Witch's forces is going to see that our numbers are congregated here, and they'll easily be able take some of the outer camps, unless we take the fight to them first. I understand that you are worried about Bristle, but we can't just sit here and wait for him to recover."

I nodded, much to Olaf's surprise. "You are right. I failed carrying him here and that burden will weigh on me for many days to come, but the time is right, and we must act. Lissandra hides within the Frostguard Citadel, and that is where we must go. I will assist in carrying Bristle, so that once he is healed he will be ready to join us. Am I correct in assuming that Kuldvlieg told you the outcome of the duel?"

"Yes, and I am sorry to hear that such treachery befell us yet again. However, I must ask...how did you learn Lissandra's location so easily?"

I tapped my head, a pained expression momentarily flickering across my face as I remembered just how terrible the dreams were becoming. "The dreams revealed her location to me, and Bristle has seen the same ones...up until the last. She is goading me into a fight, but it is a fight that she will not win. We will make for the Citadel tomorrow morning, and we will rest only when it is necessary. These dreams are getting worse...I must stop them as soon as possible."

Olaf nodded grimly. "Understood, Chief. Our hunting expeditions have been successful during your recovery, and we should have enough food to last us the journey. I will let you rest, as I am sure you will need your strength for the fighting tomorrow." He stood up and began to leave, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could exit.

"What do you mean fighting tomorrow?"

He shook his head, walking back over to rest against the wall. "I forget to tell you what I brought you over here for. The Frostguard...they've been spotted coming this way. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands, certainly more than any of our scouts had ever spotted. Though none of our deep scouts know where exactly they're coming from, the Howling Abyss is flooded with their numbers, and it doesn't show any sign of slowing down. If we're to go towards their Citadel, we're going to be carving a path." He gripped one of his axes and spun it in his hands, the thought clearly resonating within him.

"They're coming from the Citadel, and Lissandra sent them, I can almost assure you. This is one of her tests, though I'm sure she does not mean to let them kill us. She will want to do that herself." I grimaced at just how far ahead of my she was thinking, wondering if going directly that way was all part of one of her plans. "The orders do not change though. Tell the men that to rest early tonight, so that we can clear a path tomorrow. I do not care how many bodies Lissandra throws at us, I will not be stopped."

"By your orders, Chief. I will let the army know." He stood up and walked out of the tent.

The Frostguard...I had not put the pieces together, and yet they still did not seem to make sense to me. The Frostguard were a proud people, yet it seemed as if Lissandra's influence had completely overcome them, which meant that they likely were not the tribe that I had heard stories of growing up. I had intended to assert my dominance and force them to join my ranks, however this...this seemed like a perfect second option. Instead of joining me they would fall by my hand, and when I finally reached the gates of the Citadel, my flail would be dripping with their blood. The thought sent adrenaline coursing through my veins, the thrill of combat something I had not engaged in for several moons. The last time I'd sunk my flail into someone's head had been Anbrakalt, and I was hungering to do it again.

It would happen tomorrow, but not sooner. I glanced over at my bedroll but shook my head. I couldn't sleep tonight without checking on Bristle. His injuries were entirely my fault, and I couldn't rest well unless I knew completely that his recovery would be successful.

I walked back outside and found my way back to the infirmary, where Bristle and the healers stood watch over him.

"How is he?" The breaking silence jolted their attention momentarily causing their magic to flicker, but it quickly restabilized as they both turned to look at me.

"He will recover, but not for several more days. The wound on his chest runs deep, and our control of mana is very limited. Unless something were to happen to him, he will recover. I can guarantee you that much, Queen." The healer turned back to her work, the shimmering waves coming from her hands brightening ever-so-slightly as she doubled her efforts.

"I will assist you. I do not know healing magic, but my supply of mana will make the process go much quicker. Tap into my reserves." It was an order, and I walked over to the head of the cot and took a knee, allowing both healers to place a hand on my shoulder.

I exhaled and released control on my mana, allowing it to slowly trickle from me and into the healers, the sensation almost like a faint wind rushing out of my very being. I placed my hands on Bristle and leaned forward, nestling my head into his collarbone. I didn't care if these two saw me like this...I wanted him back.

I could sense the healing magic strengthening as the healers no longer had to constrain themselves to just their own pools of mana, and I hoped that my sacrifice would speed up the process significantly...perhaps even overnight.

Eventually, my reserves depleted and I withdrew from the healer's grasp, turning towards them. "I will be back in the morning again, assuming that he is still not recovered. Your services are greatly appreciated."

I returned to my tent, satisfied. Even though I had failed returning him safely, I was still going to do everything I could to return him back to health, even though my body now felt drained from the experience. The bedroll beckoned before me, however, and I slipped into it, terrified of what terrors might await me once I found sleep.

* * *

 _When my eyes opened, I was back on a battlefield, and I quickly found where Bristle sat defeated, though it appeared that no wounds had spoiled his body. I rolled him over and checked his breathing, finding the breaths forced and ragged...he was alive! I began pumping his chest, trying to bring him back to life, but the war around me forced me to abandon the idea, unless I wanted to end up next to him. My flail cleaved its way through person after person, blood soaking the tip as a pile of bodies formed around me._

 _All of a sudden, an icicle erupted from the ground, splitting Bristle's midsection in two, as I heard the familiar cackle of Lissandra from behind me._

 _"_ _You can't save him, Sejuani. You never could. Because of your failure, he won't be able to save you either, when you'll need him most." Another laugh erupted from her lips as she sent a wave of ice barreling past me._

 _"_ _Why are you doing this! Leave my head, witch, and face me honorably!"_

 _Lissandra cackled again, almost seeming amused. "And why would I do that, Sejuani? I get to bring the barbarian leader of the Freljord to her knees every night, begging for me to take her life! You haven't forgotten the agreement we made, have you? I'd hate to have to watch you suffer so terribly again…"_

 _I couldn't let her win...I couldn't allow myself to play by her rules. But if I didn't, the pain would be so much worse, and there would be nothing I could do to speed up or slow down my inevitable death._

 _"_ _I...I obey. Take me, and end this."_

 _Another laugh escaped her lips, and they were starting to get on my nerves. "I'm glad you understand your place slave, but a slave doesn't get to tell me what to do. Just for that, I think I'm going to have to punish you."_

 _With a snap of her fingers a dome appeared around me, the walls made of the ice that I'd lived around my whole life. From outside I could hear her talking. "I hope you aren't afraid of tight spaces...because you will be."_

 _I brought my flail crashing against the wall, but the weapon simply bounced off, as if the dome was made out of several feet of steel. Suddenly, I heard a low rumbling around me and the dome began closing in on itself._

 _I knew better than to fight the inevitable and walked over to the very center of the semisphere, lying down and waiting to be crushed. There was nothing I could do to stop this, that much I had already accepted._

 _Once the walls had moved about halfway, however, they stopped for a moment. Icicles as sharp as daggers began coming forth from the wall, extending about three feet before the walls began moving again._

 _It wasn't long before I could feel their tips pressing against the ends of my body, and I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, waiting for the searing pain to rip through me. Sure enough it did, first along my back, head, and feet, as the icicles punctured my skin, sending pain rocketing through my entire system._

 _The rest of my body wasn't far behind, and soon I was punctured on all sides, unable to move as the walls closed in around me. I was crying, the first time I'd remember doing so in many seasons. I just wanted this to be over...I knew it wasn't real, but it felt real, and the pain was excruciating. The walls finally closed in around me, until my entire world faded black._

* * *

I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs when I woke up, the visions from my dream still vividly burning in my mind. Sweat coated my body, quickly cooling and freezing on my skin as I got out of my bedroll, donning my armor before I walked back outside into the frigid temperatures.

I walked back over to Bristle, finding him surrounded by the same two healers, tirelessly working to restore him to health. "I am prepared for another round. Let us do this now so that I may have my strength for the trials of the day." Not even bothering to wait for their response, I walked towards the front of the cot and knelt down, taking my place.

I felt a hand reach down to each of my shoulders, along with the familiar sensation of mana leaving my body. Before me, I could tell that Bristle's health had improved given by the steady breathing that had started up overnight.

"He should be well by morning, my Queen. He seemed to react very positively to your mana. I must ask, however...what Tribe is he from? I do not recognize his features."

My heart was warmed by the thought that my mana was helping restore him, and by the sound of it, much faster than anticipated. However, I was actually slightly surprised that her question even needed to be asked, but I supposed that my inside knowledge of the issue might bend my perception.

"When I visited the Gelid Vortex with my boar, it turned him into the man before you. That is why he does not look familiar to you...but he is familiar to me." The last part slipped not of my own volition, yet I was still at peace with the words.

The healer simply nodded and returned to her work, allowing the shimmering glow to dominate the space in front of me. I waited and allowed the process to continue, until I felt the familiar emptiness that went along with the depletion of my mana, and I removed their hands from me, standing back up.

"Thank you. During the travels today, please keep him safe if he is not cured yet, and we will continue this coming nightfall." I stood back up and walked back towards the center of the camp, seeing the very beginning of daybreak peaking over the horizon.

Bristle was going to get better, possibly within the next several hours if the healer's words were true. The thought sent a wave of relief through me and I sunk down into the ground, allowing the coolness of the ground wash over me, as a light dusting of snow and sleet started coating me. The duel at Kuldvlieg seemed like ages ago, the time between filled with sleepless nights and worried days. However, soon, that would be over, and Bristle would be back at my side once again.

After resting several minutes on the ground, allowing for my mana reserves to slightly refill, I stood back up and began preparing the camp for departure. Thankfully, our men had already simply used Anbrakalt's tents during their stay here, meaning that their own personal tent was still compacted and ready for transport. However, the food reserves were still housed in the storeroom, and I began taking what remained and dispersing it around the camp, making each warrior responsible for their own portion of the food during the travels.

* * *

It wasn't much longer until the early-risers began leaving their tents, a mixture of new and familiar faces intermingling with each other as they dutifully began preparing their personal belongings. At this point, due to my injuries, they'd already had a couple days living around each other, and it seemed that Olaf had certainly gotten them to cooperate, if they weren't already.

Within another hour, the camp was filled with activity, as every member of the army was awake and active, swiftly tearing down what little remained of Anbrakalt. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Olaf approaching, his tent wrapped underneath his arm.

"Glad to see that you're up again, Chief. Am I safe to assume that you've checked in on Bristle?"

I nodded. "The healers said that he would be on his feet this morning, at the earliest. If you would run everything here, I'd like to be around him for a few more minutes before we depart."

Olaf nodded, giving me a solid pat on the shoulder. "You do what needs to be done, and I'll make sure we're ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Olaf. So long as my troubles stay between the two us, I have no problems revealing my...emotional side to you. Make no mistake, though, I will still carve my way through the Frostguard just as ferociously as before." I patted him on the shoulder and walked back towards the infirmary, one of the few tents that still remained completely upright. Inside, the two healers seemed to be faltering, their prolonged use of their mana clearly taxing their body.

"You both have done your work admirably, but it is time to prepare for departure. We will continue this tomorrow." I knelt down at the foot of the cot, wrapping my arms around him.

"He is very close to a full recovery, my Queen. It should only be a few more minutes. If we were to tap into just a portion of your mana, it might bring him back." I rose to my feet and stood next to one of the healers, placing her hand on my shoulder. Immediately, her magic strengthened and began flowing faster into Bristle.

For a moment, I thought I saw his hand twitch, and my heart skipped a beat. A few seconds later, it happened again, and he clenched his hand. Slowly, small movements rolled across his entire body, as if trying to remember what to do with them.

When his eyes opened, the two healers immediately took a step back, allowing me to slip closer to walk closer to him. I knelt down by his head, tears starting to pool around the corners of my eyes. He was finally awake...I felt like this day would never come, even though I'd been told for days that it would.

"Sej-Queen...I'm alive?" His blue eyes looked just as vibrant as I'd ever remembered, and I nearly broke down as his words struggled to escape his lips.

"Yes Bristle, we're alive. The healers here have been watching over you for several days now, and they are responsible for both of our survivals. Are you able to stand?" I turned back towards the healers and pointed towards the tent and cots, signaling for them to begin breaking it down and preparing for departure.

"I believe so, yes. Just give me a moment to get used to...living." With great effort he sat up, until he was resting on his elbows. He swung his feet over the side of the cot and attempted to stand up, and I rushed over to him, allowing him to support his weight on me.

"Take it slow, Bristle, and that's an order. You've been asleep for nearly five moons, there is no reason for you to push yourself so hard." I began walking him back towards the center of camp, trying to find Olaf.

"You would expect such from any other soldier from your ranks, Sejuani - "

"But you are not any other soldier, Bristle." I let the words hang in the air between us, and he stopped walking, allowing my words to soak in.

"If that is how you see it...then I can't argue. You have been very kind to me, Sejuani. I will repay you whenever I can." He hesitated for a second and freed himself from me, able to support his weight on his own. His walking was slow but deliberate for several steps, until he finally got use to the motions.

"When we storm the Frostguard Citadel and your sword cleaves several of them in half, you can consider your debt paid, if that suits you. You will get the chance soon, do not worry. We leave Anbrakalt imminently, so prepare your belongings for the journey." He looked around the camp before orienting himself, walking back towards his tent.

I traveled back to Olaf, practically glowing with happiness, but I forced myself to bury it beneath myself. I had completely given up on seeing Bristle as my average warrior, but I wasn't about to allow everyone else to see the beginnings of my crumbling resolve.

"Bristle is awake, and I am ready to begin our travel to the Citadel. Are the troops prepared?"

Olaf nodded, a slight smile creeping across his face. "We're just waiting on you, Chief."

"Bristle likely had a lot to do with that. Now, let us get traveling. My flail thirsts for blood, and if your reports are correct, it will find it today."

My officer let out a battle cry, shouldering both his axes. "Glad to have you back chief."

I walked over to the central area of Anbrakalt and shouted out, waiting for every member of the army to gather around. A sea of heads congregated around me, more than I possibly could count, and I prepared for our rally cry.

"Warriors of Winter's Claw, today, we march. Our destination is the Frostguard Citadel, where our scouts have reported Lissandra currently resides. Her forces will attempt to stop us at every step of our journey, but our blades will be coated with their blood! Never has the Freljord seen an army as terrifying as what is gathered here today, and it is time to put our strength and numbers to use. Now, will you fight for me!"

"Yes! We! Will!" From my position the noise was completely deafening, and I relished in the sheer power that seemed right at my fingertips. I'd finally done it. I'd reunited the tribes of the Freljord, and soon, I will have reunited the entire Freljord under my rule. All that stood before me was the walk there.

"Then let us go, and slay that witch Lissandra! Glory does not find the weak!" A chorus of cheers erupted all around me and I began wading through the sea of bodies, until I finally broke free. I found Olaf and Bristle both standing at the edge of the mass and the three of us began leading the army, innumerable warriors trailing behind us.

"The troops are ready. Now, we must give them something to fight. Olaf, where are the Frostguard?" I brought my flail into my hands, knowing that our foes could be around every corner, and I wasn't about to let any of them catch me off guard.

"Our scouts report that we should run into the first of them in about an hour, maybe more. Until then, it should be easy travels." To my right, my officer gripped his axes in both hands, his natural fury nearly bubbling to the surface. To my left, Bristle had shouldered his greatsword, the massive implement towering above nearly everyone else in the army. The Frostguard would come, and when they did, there would be nothing left.

* * *

The hour passed uneventfully, as glacier after glacier passed by us, with the very edge of the Ironspike mountains just beginning to poke over the horizon.

To my left, Bristle thrust his hand out in front of me. "They are here. I can hear them, though they are not attempting to hide." The three of us readied our weapons for combat, and I could hear the rusting of steel behind me as the rest of the forces understood, drawing their weapons.

Finally, I could see them. They were charging from around a glacier in the distance, running towards us like madmen. Whatever pride they had left was long gone after Lissandra had corrupted them...and their death would be swift.

"Charge!" I began running forward to meet our enemy, winding my flail up to take out the first Frostguard that dared challenge me to combat. From the glacier, more of them poured out, easily getting well into the hundreds...but it would not matter. Any one of my warriors would be able to subdue several of them independently, and I finally had the numbers to insure that any battles that broke out would tip in my favor.

The distance closed between us and the enemy, until I could no longer see beyond their front lines to notice if more were coming out, due to just how thick their forces were. I had only rough speculations of just how many people still remained in the Frostguard tribe, but none of them were near the number before me, and if the reports were true...this was only a fraction of their total size.

Beside me, Olaf's eyes were practically bloodshot, and he turned towards me, a sadistic smile painted across his face. "I will kill everyone here. This time, I'll make sure they're all dead before I leave."

To my left, Bristle seemed just as eager for battle. "I have been in many battles like this before. Let us see if my new form is beneficial or not."

I chuckled, still spinning my flail as the enemy drew even closer. "Your training will serve you well, I do not doubt that for a second. Now, prepare your blade, and show me your strength!"

I turned back towards the front, and let the rush of the battle take over me. The distance between me and the Frostguard was barely more than forty feet at this point and closing rapidly.

I brought my flail up, sending my first foe toppling to the ground. Another one crashed into me and I kicked him off, as I could hear the sound of battle erupting around me. Olaf's axes tore through foe after foe, as he let himself slip further and further into his insatiable bloodlust. On my other side, Bristle's greatsword came crashing down, cleaving two enemies in half simultaneously. I could not see beyond them, but the war cries filling the air told of only one thing.

The battle for the Freljord had begun.

 **Word count: 31071 (5675 this chapter)**

 **Author's Note: That concludes Act 1! As you can see, I'm about 50% of the way there, so it's looking good. My (approximate) upload rate is 3k per weekday and 4k per weekend, and I try and do roughly 6k chapters (sorry this one fell a bit short), so you can at a minimum expect an update every other day, at least until I've hit that 50k mark. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Welcome to Act 2! I will wholly admit that what's left in the fic is extremely unplanned (I will attempt to rectify that problem over the next few days), but my new expectation is that Acts 2 and 3 will be a bit shorter, maybe as few as 3 chapters per. I'll try to find a balance of rushing the plot VS dragging it out. Anyways, here's to a successful Act 2.**

 **I lied, the dreams are here to stay. I feel like they add enough to the story as a whole to warrant their gruesome feel.**

I shoved another Frostguard off of me and brought my flail crashing down on his head. My entire body was splattered with their blood, and my flail was completely coated in it. Pure, carnal rage flowed through my veins and I pushed forward, toppling several more Frostguard until I was surrounded on all sides by Frostguard, engaging fully in the thrill of combat.

On either side of me, Olaf and Bristle had slipped even further into their primal rage, sending foe after foe to the ground as their blades tore through them. Beyond them, the rest of my army continued making steady process forward. I could tell by the cries erupting on both sides that we would likely suffer a great number of casualties, but for once, we had the numbers to spare.

Before me, the sea of Frostguard remained just as thick as it had an hour ago, but I was getting the sense that we were close to finishing them off...perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

As the battle raged on, Bristle, Olaf and I pushed ourselves further and further from the rest of the army, our ability to tear down the enemies giving us the chance to advance when nobody else could. Eventually, the three of us were completely surrounded by Frostguard, and we put our backs to each other, preparing to take down one-third of the forces.

Flail, axe, and blade crashed down on the Frostguard, decimating the few warriors that surrounded us until the pile of bodies grew too large for new ones to fill in the gaps.

"Advance toward their back lines, and we will flank them!" The two of the nodded and we began moving as a unit steadily backwards, Bristle clearing out a majority of the enemies standing between us and their back lines due to his positioning. Olaf and I provided cover, taking out any and all Frostguard that dared follow us, as we slowly carved our way through them.

After what felt like an hour, Bristle knocked yet another enemy, except that this time...another one didn't file in behind it. The three of us quickly took out another Frostguard on the back lines and slipped through the gap we'd created, allowing us access to their back line.

No words needed to be said as the three of us turned around and began taking down the enemy from behind, easily able to take a majority of them down completely by surprise. However, given by just how wide their army was, it would take us a long time to be able to clear out their ranks, even from this advantageous position.

We kept this up for easily several hours, each of our body counts well into the hundreds. However, at some point, I looked down at the bodies that we walked over...and recognized a few of them. For a moment I stopped and turned around, gazing over the uncountable casualties that we had passed, and found them quite mixed...more mixed than I would have liked to hope, but still quite in our favor. Based on the fact that we were standing over our own men, that meant that the Frostguard had gained ground, and our casualties would be much greater than I had earlier anticipated.

I tore through the Frostguard with renewed vigor, my flail becoming little more than a blur as it crashed into foe after foe, sending heads rolling all across the arctic sheet. I did not know how much was left of the army, but the only way to find out for certain would be to get back to the front lines and see what was left.

* * *

Finally, we had reached the front lines again, and to my surprise, I found the Ursine at the front, their snowy fur coated in the blood of their victims. During my rest I had completely forgotten about them, and their absence during the battle had gone almost completely unnoticed...up until now.

I stormed towards Volibear, finding the Ursine chief walking towards me as well. By the time I reached him I was absolutely furious, and ready to talk him into the ground.

"Queen Sejuani, I can explain - " Volibear's voice was pleading, but I immediately cut him off. This was my army, and he would hear me out before speaking again.

"Can you now? Volibear, I have been unconscious for three days! You and your Ursine have had four days to arrive, and yet here you are, and half of my army is dead because of your sluggish movement. I give you two options, and you would be wise to choose the former. From here until the Ursine perish, they are exclusively on the front lines. If you do not prefer that option, then you will leave, and I will hunt down your tribe until there is nothing left of them. So take your pick, Volibear, because your absence from this battle will not go unpunished." Anger rolled off my body in waves as the words spewed forth, fueled by a hatred I had not embraced in many season...a hatred for failure. All around me, the fallen warriors painted the ground, too many of them faces I had worked for so long to bring together, and even more that I had been with for seasons. Their loss struck a chord deep within me that I was struggling to come to terms with.

Volibear was taken back by the sheer severity of my words, but when he responded, I knew that he would be honest with me. "If that is what your command is, then I will personally lead them at the front lines, until my life is taken by the Frostguard. However, would you please allow me to explain my absence before you place this ruling on my people? My delay is due to the Vortex."

I sighed...Volibear could be stubborn, and he certainly didn't know when to stop trying, but I would hear him out. "Go ahead, but choose your words carefully."

Volibear gave a slight bow and continued his explanation. "We had already departed for Anbrakalt, as your messenger had told us, but after one day's journey I could sense the Vortex calling to me. I would have ignored this, but given that the Vortex had just recently spoken to you and Bristle, I did not want to risk the chance that its information was related. When we arrived to Anbrakalt two days behind schedule and found it barren, I began our search for your people at once."

I gave him a seconds and waited for him to continue, but he seemed just as inept as ever. "If that's your excuse, then I expect the news from the Gelid Vortex to have been well worth it, or do you intend to leave that out? I do not have time for this, and you know that."

"I apologize, I did miss that. The Vortex mentioned that this journey would test you...and that your connection will be tested. I wish I was able to give you more information, but I cannot control what It tells me."

Anger began boiling back to my surface, at just how pointless this explanation had been. "I have heard enough. My sentence stands, your Ursine will be the first to fall should the Frostguard attack us directly again. As for your information from the Vortex, you were better off ignoring it. Such information is obvious...look at the pain you've already caused because of it."

Volibear simply nodded and returned back to the Ursine, while I gathered the survivors of the battle around, solemn expressions on all their faces. "We have lost many people today, but you have survived, proving your strength is far greater than your allies. This battle rooted out those among us that were not able to fend for themselves, and if that is your brother, father, sister, or mother, then you must face that reality alone. However, our journey is far from over, and we cannot spend time mourning their loss. We leave at once. If you feel the need to remain by your fallen comrades, then we will not be waiting for you. Such sympathy for the dead will not be tolerated here."

Several faces in the crowd seemed distraught from my final sentences, but when we began moving out, not a single soul dared linger. As I had commanded, Volibear brought the Ursine forward to become the second line of defense after Bristle, Olaf, Volibear, and myself. In truth, they would have been there anyways, but now, he had no choice but to accept it.

The remainders of the army remained soaked in blood, looking more like the survivors from the losing side of a battle rather than the victors. I basked in the feel, the absolute carnage that we had gone through today, satiating a lingering bloodlust that was quelled...for now. Soon, now that it had been fed, I knew that I would hunger for more, allowing the thrill of combat to take me once more. Next to me, it appeared as if Bristle and Olaf were experiencing the same feelings, based on the heavy breathing and slight uneasiness that ran through their body long after the fighting had ended.

"I will mourn the loss of our comrades on this day...but my blades have never felt like such a part of me until now. I cannot say that I fought with the techniques that you have taught me my Queen, though my survival shows that I did well enough."

I looked over at Bristle. He looked...different, though I couldn't quite decide what it was. His hands seemed more ragged, and his tusks seemed more pronounced. Perhaps it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, or perhaps his blood-stained armor just seemed to give the rest of him a certain primal bent, but something seemed slightly off. I made a mental note to consult with him later.

After several more hours of travel I let out the order to prepare the camp for the day, and quickly the men began pitching their tents, turning the barren landscape into an impromptu campground. Once everything was prepared and dinner was had, I pulled aside the other three, taking them outside my tent.

I unrolled the map that usually sat on my desk, placing it on the ground and taking a seat on the ice, motioning for them to join me. "We must decide what route we will take to get to the Citadel. We cannot continue to go northeast much longer due to the ravine of the Howling Abyss, and at some point, we will have to cross the bridge to enter her lands. This leaves us with two options."

I pointed towards the lower of two sets of mountains, these more to the south, as well as our current location. "Option one, we traverse the Lower Ironspikes. This will mean entering Avarosan territory for several moons in a row, but food will be more plentiful there, though the mountains will be slightly more treacherous."

I slid my hand upward, pointing to a second set of mountains. A massive cliff face miles wide had formed on the glacier between Lissandra's and my land, with one lone mountain along its face. "Option two, we take this passage on the Upper Ironspikes. This will mean that we are in Winter's Claw territory for longer, and likely, that we will encounter even more Frostguard. However, food will be scarce, and we will be spending more time in Lissandra's territory. All that being said, I personally favor this route, because it means that Frostguard invaders will not be able to enter our lands unopposed. The tribes back home are nearly defenseless, and our failure to keep a single army like what we saw today could mean that we have nothing to return to on our victory. What are your opinions on the matter?"

I turned towards Olaf who was at my right, watching as he looked over the map and the proposed routes one last time. They both ended up converging well before we would cross the Howling Abyss, meaning that the Frostguard could easily set up an ambush for us there, if Lissandra did not want her forces focused on not killing the army. "Chief, I like your idea. Our food supplies are moderately high right now because of our fallen comrades, and we should be able to hunt the one forest that we will cross in the Avarosan lands. Also, it sounds like there will be more Frostguard on this path, and my axe seeks another target!"

"That is two for the Northern Ironspikes. Volibear, what is your input?"

The Ursine was quick to respond, though unsurprisingly not as I'd liked. "The Southern Ironspikes seem like the much safer option. After consulting with the Vortex, I believe that we will be tested whichever path we take, which leads me to believe that the Frostguard are hunting us, not our lands. If we take the fight to them in the forest, then perhaps we can gain an advantage on them, instead of taking them head on in the middle of the arctic. Speaking on behalf of the Ursine in particular, we will be much more effective hunting in the forests than scavenging in the open."

"That is two for the Northern Ironspikes, and one for the Southern. Bristle, it comes down to you."

My companion sat quiet for a while, and when he finally spoke up his words were slow and meaningful, each one well thought-out. "I must agree with Volibear on this matter. I believe our reason for heavy losses today is due to the openness of the terrain that we fought on. If we were to take them into the forest we could possibly gain the chance to surround them without their knowledge, and quickly tear them apart from the outside in. However, their superior numbers will easily allow them to flank us in subsequent encounters out in the open, which is what will happen if we take the northern path. Most importantly to me, if we somehow manage to slip by the Frostguard undetected, they very well could push further into the Avarosan lands, potentially harming Ashe before we even get there."

"Very well then, it is an even split, two for two. However, after listening to your opinions…" I paused for a substantial amount of time, mulling it over. If Volibear's insight was true, then both Olaf's and my reasonings were flawed. However, if it wasn't, then the tribes would be shattered by the time we arrived, ruining the purpose of our mission.

"We will take the lower path. Volibear, I believe in the Vortex, and if you believe we will be tested, then I believe we will. I expect that the Lissandra's forces will come for us, and Bristle's insight speaks truth. Olaf, will you support this decision?"

My officer nodded. "I will follow your lead into death, Chief. If you believe that we will find success to the south, then that is where I will travel."

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow we head south, and we will likely be finding rest in Avarosan territory. Thank you all for your inputs, you may go about your business."

As I stood up Volibear lingered, clearly wanting my attention. "May I talk to you, and you, Bristle?" The Ursine grabbed Bristle and brought him back over, with the three of us still standing around the map. "Have you all had any...visions, of Lissandra? My first time consulting with the Vortex yielded horrific visions for many days. Have you had such similar thoughts?"

I looked at Bristle, the two of us nodding in unison. "Yes, Lissandra has been plaguing my dreams for several moons now, each one becoming more horrific than the last. Is there anything we should know about them?"

Volibear nodded, much to my relief. "She can only kill you with the ice, I am not aware of if you know that by now or not. She will come to use this to her advantage fairly soon, if I had to imagine. Other than that, you must learn to obey her commands, and do not ask questions unless you must. Though it may not seem like it, she will favor you if you obey. Succumb enough, and she will eventually end them."

"Thank you for your insight Volibear, but I intend to end these dreams by putting my weapon through her skull, even if that means that I will suffer up until that point. I have already experienced what you talk about, but I had not made the connection to the ice yet."

Beside me, Bristle looked quite confused. "I cannot say that I have been able to make such connections, though I have been absent for the previous two nights, so I do not know what terrors have haunted your mind, Sejuani. However, you do not make them sound pleasant."

I turned back to Volibear, who just stood there nodding. "Yes, I can see how that might make things complicated. As for you Sejuani, I did not expect you to fall quickly, as I didn't when I was suffering from them. However, eventually, I cannot even begin to describe the tortures she did to me, and I had no choice but to submit unless I wanted to be forever scarred by those memories." The Ursine chief looked overhead towards the pitch-black night sky. "Now, however, I must return to my tribe. I hope that my knowledge has been useful to you."

I looked towards Bristle before remembering the thought I had had during our march today, and motioned for him to enter my tent, where I illuminated a lamp. I held it up to his face, noting the subtle differences. "You appear different. Perhaps it is my eyes deceiving me, but your tusks look slightly more pronounced, your hands look more rugged, even your body hair appears slightly-thicker. Are you noticing this as well?"

He looked over his arms, attempting to identify the differences I pointed out. "I believe it is your eyes playing tricks on you, nothing more. I will clean myself in the morning and we will see if your eyes notice what they do now, but until then, I can fully say that I feel no different than I did this morning.

I nodded, before my mind snapped back to the dreams, visions of boar and man merging into one. I based on the slight changes I felt like I had observed, it seemed as if he was heading that way...but I couldn't be sure.

I reached out to him, wrapping my arms around his torso in a hug, pressing my cheek against his chest. "Don't change. I need you as you are now, understand! I...I've enjoyed this time we've had like this."

Bristle awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, drawing me slightly closer to him. "I am enjoying this time too, Sejuani. However...if the Vortex only meant for this to be temporary, then there is nothing we can do to stop it."

I shook my head against him furiously. "Don't say things like that damnit! You're going to remain a human, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you that way!"

Bristle broke free from my grasp, taking a knee and looking me in the eyes. "Sejuani, I was born a boar, it is only fitting that I end that way as well. I agree that my life has improved for the better since we met with the Gelid Vortex, but I cannot fight its power. Please, you must be understanding if I am to return to how I once was."

"You - You're right. Goodnight Bristle. May your dreams tonight be as painless as can be." As he left the tent a single tear came plummeting to the ground, followed by another, as the harsh reality set in that Bristle might not be as he was for long, if my suspicions were true.

I crawled into my bedroll and shuddered. I was in no mental state to deal with whatever Lissandra had in store for me tonight...but I had no choice.

* * *

 _Another night, another battle, filled with endless carnage running rampant around me as I readied my weapon. I searched around the warzone for Bristle, unsure if I'd be able to find him this time, even though he was alive once more._

 _My flail crashed into foe after foe as I continued my search for my companion, until I eventually found him, thankfully alive. Already I found him in this strange, fused form, sending his weapons outwards in harsh, vicious jabs, sending enemy after enemy down to the ground. I rushed over to him and began aiding him, guarding his back as the endless torrent of enemies rushed towards us._

 _"_ _I see you have managed to restore your pet, Sejuani. I will admit, I did not expect you to have such success, but it will not matter. My armies will find you, and they will leave nothing of the pathetic remains of your army. Now tell me, have you come to accept your fate, or do you require further teaching?" Lissandra's icy voice echoed out from overhead, and I could feel Bristle seize up as her form began climbing up behind him._

 _The two of us swapped placed so that I was the one facing the witch, my glaring eyes focusing in on her. "I will not lie down and die like a dog, Lissandra! If you intend to claim my life, you must work for it!"_

 _Lissandra chuckled, taking a knee so that we were nearly eye-to-eye. "Ah, how much you remind me of Serylda. I will enjoy taking your life as much as I enjoyed claiming hers. What do you say, Bristle? Will you follow the foolish actions of your leader, or will you be reasonable? All I require is an 'I obey', and your death will be quick and painless."_

 _The fighting around us stopped as Bristle turned around, facing her. "I obey, Queen Lissandra."_

 _I stood aghast as Lissandra picked him up and lifted him into the air, her massive figure towering above the landscape. "That is what I like to hear. This is your reward." An icicle shot out from her wrist and tore straight through him instantly, and she released her grip, dropping him to the ground."_

 _Lissandra turned towards me with a smile across her lips. "It seems your boar is more competent than you are." A gust of wind began rushing through the battlefield, throwing me off my feet. The ground began moving beneath me...and never ending._

 _My armor began quickly falling away as the vibrations began jarring my entire frame, until eventually my bare back was being drug against the ground, and I began understanding just what I was in for. The ground began to grow rougher, more jagged, causing my back to begin to bleed out from the repeated contact to the ground continually to ramp up, until eventually the ground felt like it was comprised of sharp rocks...most certainly not ice._

 _My path continued, as the wind continued dragging me into an endless circle around Lissandra. By the third rotation, my path was slick with my blood, which did nothing to ease my pain._

 _"_ _What do you want, Lissandra? What is the meaning for this torture?" I had to force the words out as I continued to be buffeted by the rocks. I'm sure if I were to look at my back, it would likely be worn down to the bone, but I had no intention of finding out._

 _"_ _What do I want? I want subservience, Sejuani. Just look at Bristle, he understands."_

 _I weighed over the options in my mind. I could simply accept defeat and wake up...but that would not mean that I truly obeyed. The option seemed simple in comparison to staying as I was, destined to rotate endlessly until my body naturally woke up._

 _"_ _Then I will obey."_

 _"_ _Who will you obey?"_

 _So this is what she was after. It wasn't subservience, it was self-belittlement. "I will obey you."_

 _"_ _And who am I, Sejuani? How will you address me!"_

 _I clenched my teeth and forced the words out, barely managing it before cutting myself off. "You are the Q...the Queen, Lissandra."_

 _A smile spread across her lips and she raised up her hand. "Very good. You are as pig-headed as you ancestor, but I will do to you what I was unable to do to her."_

 _I didn't feel the icicle puncture my skull so much as just know that it happened, my method of death having appeared behind me without my noticing._

* * *

I bolted awake from my unexpected leave from my dream, immediately getting out of my bedroll and donning my armor, stepping outside. I had words to say with Bristle, assuming that his dream had been identical to mine.

The brisk night air nipped at my skin as I wandered around the camp, searching for him. I knew he would be out here, we both always were, and it was just a matter of finding him.

From behind me I could hear footsteps, and when I turned around the looming figure of Bristle stood over me, furious blue eyes glaring daggers into my soul.

"What do you think you were doing Sejuani? I actually had hope that you might hold out but no, you gave in immediately, didn't you?"

I looked up at him, perplexed. "What do you mean, me? You were the one that submitted to her, and I got drug around the place until I couldn't feel my back. So you tell me, why do you think I was the one that gave in?"

Bristle paused, staring at me intently. "I suppose this is another one of Lissandra's tricks then...for in my dream, I was the one to suffer the pain that you just described. I am sorry that I doubted you, Sejuani."

I nodded, reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is not your fault, Bristle. Lissandra is very good at deceiving us, and she will likely continue this trickery until we finally expel her from our dreams. I will tell you when I have given in...but I do not intend to ever give you such a message."

Bristle let out a sigh of relief. "And I as well." He looked over his shoulder at the greatsword sheathed on his back before turning back to me. "There is something I would like to ask you, Sejuani."

"And what is that, Bristle?"

"My weapons...I feel like there is more that could suit me. I am still so used to fighting with my tusks, I feel as if I would be far more powerful if I were to have them in this form. I know that you do not have such a weapon at your disposal, but I was hoping that perhaps I could go hunting, and fell a beast that might have them. Would such a mission be allowed?"

I looked down at his waist, noting the duel weapons that were notably absent from his sides. He had not used them much since our first practice session, and I knew that his greatsword would not serve him well in every situation.

"Yes, such a mission will be acceptable, but I cannot allow anyone to assist you. I have complete faith that you will prove successful on our own, but the rest of the army will need to gather food. If you are willing to forego that, you can have whatever excess I pull together for myself."

Bristle nodded. "I expected such terms, and I accept them. Thank you for this opportunity, Sejuani. I assure you that it will be worth it."

I looked around the camp, the infrequent glow of moonlight currently shrouded by clouds overhead. "Now that that is settled, I suppose more training is not even in order, seeing as you will soon have weapons that you have mastered to the same degree that I have mine. I will greet you again in the morning, Bristle." I turned and began walking back to my tent but I felt the cool touch of metal on my collarbone, turning my head to the side to notice a familiar sword resting there.

"I am still new to this weapon, and your knowledge of combat has proved more than useful so far. If you are willing to teach me, then I am willing to learn."

I gripped the edge of his sword and removed it from me. "Let me fetch my flail, and I will meet you at the edge of camp.

* * *

"Draw your sword, Bristle, and let us begin. I will be curious to see how you have progressed since you have taken down the final two champions." I dropped my flail to my side as he withdrew his greatsword, and the two of us were poised and ready for combat. Somehow, it felt more different this time. We were no longer trainer and trainee, we were companions, but that didn't mean that I would go any easier on him. In fact, I would give him everything that I had within me, just to see if he would be able to take it. By now, I knew all of his weaknesses, and I intended to test all of them.

Bristle began charging towards me, greatsword tucked under his arm and clearly ready for a jab. I stood stock still, slowly building up momentum on my flail as he continued drawing closer.

As soon as I saw him extend his blade I sidestepped, bashing my flail into his sword. Bristle completely lost his balance and stumbled forward, and I followed up my swing by slamming my flail against his back, sending him toppling to the floor.

Bristle rolled out of the way as I ran over to him, and I ended up slamming my weapon down into the ice, causing shards to rain down everywhere. He leaped back up to his feet and began rushing towards me, elbowing me to the ground. It was a fast-paced turn of events and I had to bring up the chain of my flail to block his strike, my arms buckling under the shear strength of his attack.

I leaned forward and shoved him off me, getting back to my feet, and allowing him to do the same. "You fight well, and I am continually impressed by your combat. Now come, let us clash one more time."

The two of us began charging forward and Bristle brought his sword well over his head. His attack patterns were so wildly obvious...but I suppose there wasn't much he could do with a weapon of that size. I brought up my flail and used the chain to block the impending strike, feeling the strain on my arms one more time.

The two of us were locked close together, neither one able to gain ground on the other, as I felt my elbows buckling under his superior strength. I made a quick dash downwards and brought my flail against the front of his knee, allowing his sword to just barely brush against my shoulder in response. Now behind his back I brought my foot up and push him over, but I had forgotten who I was dealing with. Bristle stood completely still and I ended up pushing myself backwards, unable to recover my balance as I fell unceremoniously to the floor.

When he turned around to find me, he sheathed his weapon. I was...laughing. The entire turn of events had completely caught me off guard, and I collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter, barely holding onto myself. Bristle began chuckling as well, holding out his hand and bringing me back up from the ice.

"I apologize, heh, I was just not expecting that. I suppose your size is more to your advantage than I had thought." I finally shrugged off the last of the humor and withdrew my weapon again...but I couldn't focus on the battle at this point. "I think we can call it at that. Get a little bit more rest, and I see you again in the morning."

"Understood, Sejuani. As always, it has been a pleasure dueling with you." Bristle sheathed his sword, and the two of us began walking back towards the middle of camp.

"Bristle, you can stop with the formality. I enjoy these bouts now not because I feel you need the practice, but because I enjoy the time." The words felt like a gasp of fresh air, as I finally allowed my true thoughts to surface. Bristle had become so much more than just a soldier to me at this point...he was a friend, one that accepted me for exactly who I was.

"If...if that is the truth, then thank you. I am glad that I am not the only one." He left the words hanging in the air as we parted ways, walking back towards his own tent.

* * *

Once I woke up again I immediately began disassembling my tent, preparing my belongings for the journey. All around me, soldiers were waking up and doing the same. Within the hour, the camp was entirely torn down, and we were ready to depart.

I found Bristle, Volibear, and Olaf, and the four of us took to the lead of the army, with the Ursine trailing directly behind us. Volibear had not forgotten the promise that he had sworn, and I did not intend to let him back out on that.

The first few hours of our journey were fairly monotonous, with the occasional animal crossing our path, which was immediately killed and claimed as food. Our journey took us closer to the edge of our border, and by the midpoint of the day, we would cross the boundary into Avarosan territory.

After perhaps an hour of our travels, a thought came to me, one that I was ashamed that I had not had earlier.

"Bristle, Olaf, Volibear...we may encounter a challenge that was not part of our initial plans. These mountains are inhabited by Anivia. If she was to find us, she would most certainly turn hostile. Due to the size of our army, this will in all likelihood be completely unavoidable. I do not know her exact location, unfortunately. We will have to tread very carefully."

A silence hung around the three of them as my words slowly sank in. We all recognized that Anivia, the Heart of the Freljord itself and staunch ally of the Avarosan, was far too powerful an adversary for even the entire army to fight. A being of complete ice, like her, was able to shrug off attacks by traditional weaponry, and even the power of my flail was rendered completely useless by her frozen hide. If we ran into her, which we almost surely would, it could prove a complete disaster.

Volibear finally broke the silence. "As much as it may pain me to say it, Sejuani, I cannot see a way out of this. If we run into the Cryophoenix, our only hope of survival will be to run, which may mean that we must abandon the bulk of our forces. Perhaps she can be reasoned with, but our argument would have to be airtight in order to escape with our lives."

Bristle was the next one to speak. "We are passing through towards Lissandra's territory, are we not? Anivia must understand that there is a greater evil, and if she were to eliminate us, then the Avarosan people alone would be left to defend, should she choose to invade. To claim our lives would mean to jeopardize her own allies. If we can convince her of that, then we may be able to survive this encounter."

I turned to Olaf, asking for his opinion. "Well Chief, I think what needed to be said has been said. Bristle and Volibear are right though, we've got to remain cautious through these parts. Should we tell the troops, or will that do more harm than good?"

"I will inform them tonight. If we do not tell them, then we run the risk of them exposing us even sooner than I would prefer. If we tell them, they might know fear, but at least they will be silent while traveling through the mountains."

The three of them nodded, and we continued our march. Perhaps two hours later, I finally caught sight of the base of the Ironspike Mountains, the rocky peaks a welcome visual change from the endless sea of white that I'd seen up until this point. It also marked the end of our time in friendly territory.

We were in Avarosan lands now.

 **Word count: 37210 (6139)**

 **Author's Note: Here's one more for you! One of the ideas in this chapter came from a conversation I had with a reader a couple of days ago...won't spoil which (it's a good one). So please, by all means, review, PM, do whatever you have to do if you have a cool idea and want it to be heard, because there's a high chance I'm going to implement it in one form or another. Other than that, however, about all I've got to say is thank you for continuing to read, and I'll be back in hopefully 2 more days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So, to encourage friendly feedback, I will be responding to anonymous and guest reviews after the chapter. If I am able to PM you (you aren't in the above categories), I will be doing that, because honestly, a discussion is way more helpful than giving my thoughts :-).**

 **Anyways, here's another chapter for you dedicated readers. Thanks again for your views...it's awesome.**

Crossing the border into Avarosan lands meant one thing: we weren't safe. In addition to the ever-looming Frostguard threat, we now had to consider the possibility of Avarosan forces, and if the two groups happened to find us at the same time, it could prove disastrous for what remained of my army. Beyond that, the knowledge that Anivia could be somewhere in these mountains, and could strike at any time...it was slightly overwhelming, even for me.

We continued our march up to the edge of the Ironspikes, where I finally decided to stop the army, and inform them of our new troubles.

"Warriors of Winter's Claw, I have more news. Anivia, the Cryophoenix, likely resides in the mountain range that we are about to traverse. Stay as silently as you can, for we do not want to attempt to deal with her unless absolutely necessary. If the time does come in which she is encountered, I will attempt to reason with her in hopes that she will let us pass unharmed. Beyond that, do understand that we are now in enemy territory, and our very presence here could be highly problematic. If you see an Avarosan scout, you must take them out, or they will realize that your home is empty, and there will be nothing to return to. Is this understood?" The question was rhetorical; if they didn't understand, then they were of no use to me. However, I gained my response from a choir of shouts.

I turned back around and the four of us finally set foot on the mountainside, the face of which was rocky and slick with snow. The travel would be dangerous, at least until we managed to get down to the mountain's base. Not only a couple steps in, and I saw Bristle slip next to me, falling several feet down the mountainside until he finally managed to catch himself.

"I apologize, Sejuani, I am use to doing this with four feet, not two. It will take me time to get use to this." He climbed back up using all four limbs until he was back at his rightful place by my side before finally returning to walking with two limbs.

"I suspect you will not be the only one to have this problem, Bristle. Most of these men have not left their tribe for many seasons, and will tumble far further than you just did. Just remain cautious at all times, and you will remain unscathed." I nearly lost my balance for a split second as well, holding my flail out to my side to regain my center. "Using your weapon for stability will work as well, it seems."

Noting this, Olaf and Bristle both withdrew their weapons, one in each hand, which would be far more useful than my flail would be. The travel was treacherous, to put it mildly, and multiple times one or two of us stumbled, sometimes sliding several feet down the rocks until we managed to regain ourselves.

It wasn't long until a harsh wind began blowing over the ridge we walked on, and I immediately ducked down to the ground, finding a low center of gravity. Unfortunately, the rest of my men were not so intelligent, and a choir of cries for help erupted from behind me, and I looked back to find dozens of men tumbling down the mountainside, with no hope of survival. I sighed to myself...it seems common sense was not so common after all.

By the time that we were halfway down the mountainside, my feet and hands were sore from the constant climbing and falling, and I knew that meant that the warriors behind me were running out of energy. Far below I could see the pine forest beneath us, the green a welcome sight to my eyes. Far, far to my left, I could see the city of Rakelstake, Ashe's capital, the walls and buildings nearly completely obscured by the vast amounts of snow that stood between us and them. I had only gotten this close to her capital before a handful of times, but only for tracking and scouting, never battle. It was far easier to travel in a group of six than it was six-hundred. If the army began making too much noise now, Ashe might not even need her scouts to find us...she would be able to do it ourselves.

The second half of the descent from the Ironspikes was far more formidable than the first, as the further down we went, the thicker the snow was, and the harder it was to know just exactly what you were stepping on. We were likely in about a foot of snow at this point, and with each step came a silent prayer that you would find solid footing, because if you didn't, finding a handhold to recover from was even more challenging. Beside me, Bristle and Volibear had taken to descending the mountain on all fours, and the procedure seemed to be working well for them.

I took the stance as well, dropping down to my hands and knees, and immediately felt much more stable. Olaf turned towards me, shaking his head. "Chief, you look ridiculous."

"Well, if you have a better recommendation on how to descend this without risking injury, I will listen. For now, however, this seems like a good alternative." I had to admit, the position looked completely nonsensical, but it was effective, and that was all that mattered right now. Another blast of wind came rushing over the mountain and Olaf came stumbling down next to me, unable to regain his balance in time.

Instead of standing back up however, he too took to all fours, grumbling to himself. "I...I suppose it might be useful."

* * *

Finally, we made it to the tree line, and I took to my back, sliding the rest of the way down the mountain until my feet were finally on the ground once more. Even though there was still easily a foot of snow beneath me, I could feel the dirt beneath my shoes, a welcome feel from the unmoving ice back in my homeland. I moved further forward as the rest of the army continued to descend, watching as the last few finally made it to the ground. During our climb down, we had lost upwards of fifty soldiers due to the uneasy footing, and though they were necessary, there was no chance of finding them again. They knew the orders, and if they were able to make it back to us alive, they would.

I looked up to the sky, struggling to find it through the thick foliage above. The sun was beginning to start dropping on the horizon, and we were nearly out of food supplies. Once we had set up camp in about another hour's journey, it would be time to hunt once again. I turned towards the troops, gathering their attention.

"Once we are safely on the other side of the mountain and out of view of any accidental journeys Ashe's forces take, we will set up camp for the night. Prepare your spears for hunting, because you will be responsible for your own meal from here on out. As for those among us that did not manage to scale the Ironspikes successfully, do not let your thoughts linger on them. If they are hardy enough to find us, they will. However, if they cannot find us, then they are not fit to be in this army." The reception was less than happy, but I didn't quite care. I spoke the truth and nothing but, and any problems with that would be rooted out eventually.

I turned back around and began the second phase of our journey, finding the woods much more hospitable to travel. Admitted, the thick layer of snow bogged down our pace of movement, but no longer did I have to fear falling off of a mountain should I take a misstep. All around I could hear the rustling of the sparse woodland creatures, which gave me hopes for our hunting expeditions later tonight.

I turned to Bristle, reminding him of our prior agreement. "As I told you earlier, you are permitted to find a creature's tusks for your weapons, should you be able to find a creature in these areas. I do not know if you will be willing to take down one of your own kind, but that will likely be the steps you must take if you wish to acquire such a unique weapon from a beast. I will share my gatherings with you, so do not worry about going hungry over the next few moons."

"I am grateful, Sejuani. And no, I have no qualms with taking down one of my own kin. With each passing day, I feel further from them...and yet somehow closer. It is a perplexing situation."

I looked him over once more. Blood still stained parts of his skin from the hard-fought battle previously, but he did not appear any different than he had last night. Perhaps it was just my eyes playing tricks on me after all...but I could have sworn that he had appeared different, if only subtly so. I thought back to the strange figure he always appeared to be in my dreams...perhaps he experienced the same phenomenon.

"Bristle...in our dreams. Are there two of you? Whenever I first open my eyes on the battlefield, I see two of you, one as the boar you once were and one as the man you are now. However, quite frequently at the beginning, you merge, having the body of a man but the features of a boar. Does this occur whenever you are the one dreaming?"

It appeared as if Bristle rolled over the idea in his mind, as if he wasn't quite sure what to think of it. "I do not believe so, though I am mostly unable to verify. I do not feel much different in the dreams than I do now, except perhaps for a more primal desire to kill. I assume this is because of the battle raging around me, and not from one of Lissandra's tricks."

"If you are able, attempt to check. Your hands appear clawed and furred, and a simple glance will be all you need to discern the truth."

"Tell me, Sejuani, why does this matter? Do not tell me that you are still having this farfetched idea that I am somehow returning to how I once was?" I could tell in his tone of voice that he was perturbed, a tone that I normally would not allow anyone, even Olaf or Volibear, to take with me. As it was though, I had a hard time bringing myself to call him out on the matter, and instead decided to leave it rest. If it got worse, then I would address it.

"Bristle, the Vortex works in strange ways, and perhaps this was part of the choice we made when this happened to you...to us. If that is the case, I just want to be aware of it, so that I may prepare myself for the end result." I hadn't thought about it up until this point, but if he truly was reverting, that meant that everything about him was reverting...including his voice. I doubt that the Vortex would permit him to be a boar but retain his ability to speak, and the thought that sometime in the near future, I wouldn't be able to hold this conversation with him, well...it broke me inside.

My champion rested his arm on my shoulder, bringing me close in a sort of mach-hug. "Sejuani, if I feel like such a thing is happening, I will let you know. However, I do not feel any different than I have previously, and I truthfully do not think that anything is changing."

"Very well then. Now, let us look for a campsite, we are nearing the point at which we would be too late to catch the prime game." To our left the Ironspikes still sat high and proud, with another, separate group to our right. Up ahead, on our right, there was a crevice between the two mountains, which looked promising. It would do well to shelter us from the wind, but if we somehow managed to be caught off guard, we would have nowhere to flee. It would have to make do.

I led the army towards the location and finally, after the long journey, dropped my belongings in the furthest back point of the two mountains, sheltered on all sides by the mountain range. Volibear and his Ursine rightfully took the outer perimeter, still constrained to be the first line of defense even when we were not expecting active combat. Bristle and Olaf found their way back to me, pitching their tents beside mine. Due to our location, it meant that any early-morning training sessions I had with Bristle would have to wait for another day, as we would have to walk through the entirety of the camp to find an empty location.

I stood around, watching the rest of the army prepare their sparse belongings for the night. Taking a look at it now, perhaps fifty had been a slight underestimate; upwards of seventy probably fell down from the mountain today, and there was a high likelihood that I would never see eighty percent of them, even by the next morning. If our numbers continued to fall at this rate, then the next wave of Frostguard that would find us had the possibility to completely wipe us out.

Once the camp was set up for the night, I gathered everyone around in the common area, which somehow managed to form even without supervision. "Go and hunt, and make sure you find enough food for several days. Return before sundown. That is all I have for you. If you are unsuccessful in your search, then you will have to rely on the generosity of those around you, but do not expect much."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their preferred hunting implement and began dispersing around the nearby forest. In truth, I had only seen very few creatures around the woods while we were traveling, but I could hear plenty more. They must have hid due to the sound of our footsteps. I grabbed my flail and a spear, and walked out into the wilderness to find a quiet place to catch my...our prey. I forgot that I was hunting for Bristle, and I would have to have quite a successful mission if we both were to not starve by the time we made it to the Frostguard Citadel.

I traveled perhaps thirty minutes out, finally stopping once I was several hundred feet away from the nearest soldier. I shut my eyes and opened my ears, tuning into the sounds of the forest as I began searching for my prey. I knew that creatures, both large and small, inhabited these woods, and I would have far more success taking down a large, lumbering beast than I would small and agile. I was not known for my stealth, and the smaller creatures always seemed to evade me long before I got close enough at them to throw my spear.

In the distance, slightly to my right, I could hear a slight rustling, perhaps in the trees. I opened my eyes and peered upwards, finding a falcon in the trees. It would have to do, assuming I could take it down. I began slowly creeping towards it, attempting to use the thickness of the snow to hide my crouched movements, but I knew that I was still making plenty of noise, likely too much.

Somehow, I managed to get fairly close to my target and readied my spear, lining it up for a clean throw. I channeled a slight amount of mana into the spear, imbuing it with more than enough frost to fell the bird as soon as the two made contact.

I hurled the spear as fast as I can, watching with a sort of dark satisfaction as a trail of ice followed behind it, and even more satisfaction as the spear nipped the falcon squarely on the wing, immediately chilling it to the bone. My prey fell out of its perch without so much as a struggle, disappearing into the thick layer of snow. I walked over and picked it up, withdrawing my spear from its side. The bird would be barely enough food for one of us, but certainly not both. I would have to go further.

I took another short journey outwards, unable to find anything. I was still quite confused though, as all around me, I could hear the sounds of the woodland creatures, yet still no sight of them. Perhaps they were in the trees? I hadn't seen any, but perhaps that was my own lack of perception.

I shut my eyes again and shut out the din all around me, finding a quiet place deep within my mind where I could hear any prey that came within several hundred yards of me. I kept this up for several minutes...the woods were completely silent. I opened my eyes for just a split second, taking a look at the falcon that I had set down. I couldn't stop now...not while Bristle would still go hungry. I closed my eyes again, returning to the place deep within my mind

After perhaps a half hour of waiting, I finally heard faint movements through the snow behind me, and I ended my trance, slowly turning around. No more than fifteen feet behind me stood a fox, its soft fur nearly perfectly blended in with the snow. These creatures were the epitome of fast and nimble, but I would have to fell it. The sun was already quite low on the horizon, and the choice for waiting on another creature to come past me was long past.

I very carefully turned around, worried that the slight crunching of the snow might be all that would need to happen to scare off the timid creature. I took out my spear once more and pushed even more of my mana into it, coating the entire spear in an ice cold enough to freeze anything it touched besides me. One touch...that was all it would take to be able to bring this creature home.

I brought back my spear hand, freezing as the creatures beady black eyes turned to look right at me. The two of us locked gazes for nearly a split second, before the fox bolted.

I didn't have the option to let this go. I began madly chasing after it, getting to my top speed quickly, but I could tell that the fox was going to be able to outrun me in a matter of seconds. I lobbed my spear, imbuing it with one final burst of mana, causing it to be capable of slowing down any creature in its vicinity. The spear was nearly as potent as my flail was, but I would only get the one shot, and I had to make it count.

Thankfully, the spear landed right next to my target, detonating as soon as it hit the ground, coating the fox's feet in a thick layer of ice. My prey immediately stumbled as soon as it tried to take another step, and within seconds I caught up to it. I picked the spear back up and ran it again through the poor creature's neck, giving it its death.

I walked back over to where our hunt started and retrieved the falcon, and began walking back to the camp. This much food would be plenty enough for the two of us, and I was more than satisfied with myself for taking down the two animals.

* * *

 **Bristle**

As soon as Sejuani took off, I checked my sides, finding the mace and broadsword, as well as making sure that the greatsword was still strapped to my back. My task had been assigned, and I had no intention of failing my master, not that I had fear that I would. I was born in this area of the Freljord, and knew the dens of every boar family within a five mile radius of here. With any luck, they would not have changed much in the season or two that I had been absent, and my hunt would be trivial.

I left the camp, passing Volibear on my way out. While I had been a boar, my interactions with the Ursine chief had been nearly none besides occasionally seeing him during combat, but now that I was how I am now, I had very little respect for him. I could tell from her tone of voice that Sejuani could not tolerate him often, and I could understand why. Volibear often left out crucial information unless directly asked for it, and had a way of butting heads with the rightful Queen of the Freljord. It was a wonder that Sejuani permitted him to even be in her ranks, but there was no doubt that the Ursine were masterful combatants, far beyond the strength of an average man. I could not fault her if that was her reasoning.

I began my short hike, perhaps no more than a half hour's walk, headed directly for the family that always was competitive with our food sources when I was but a piglet...it was time to help the odds for my kin.

I looked down at my empty hands, not liking what I saw. My nails were clearly beginning to have a definitive point to them, and I could just barely feel that my thumb was beginning to shorten...like I was as a boar. I had sworn to Sejuani that I would tell her if I was feeling the onset of a second transformation, but in truth, I had no intention of doing so. Her emotions toward me were beginning to become conflicted and confused, and if I told her that, in possible a dozen moon's time, I would be the beast from our dreams, her focus would be completely lost. No, it would be better for her to come to that realization on her own, so that she could come to terms with it at her own pace.

Once I was only a few minutes out, I withdrew my greatsword, enjoying the feel of the feel of the heavy metal in my hands once more. Though my two-handed stance was quite effective, Sejuani and I both realized that I was far from proficient in the motions required. With a greatsword, however, the movements felt natural, the swings, jabs, and blocks all coming through my arms before I even know what to do. I felt like this intuitive sense would be even further amplified if I were to fight with my tusks again, which was why I had set myself to completing this task.

Finally arriving at my destination, I crouched down into the snow, spotting the cave in which the rival family lived. They had managed to claim a location inside the Ironspike Mountains, giving them a natural advantage against the harsh climates of the Freljord. I walked inside the cave, thankful that the setting sun illuminated the inside nearly perfectly.

Inside, I found my prime target. The father boar was asleep and alone...it seemed as if the mother and her piglets were off hunting once more. I crept forward until I was standing perpendicular to his twin tusks, bringing my sword up over my body. If I did not have to claim the life of one of my kind I would not, but I was not hesitant to if it came down to that.

I brought the sword crashing down in front of me, crushing the spot on each tusk that I hit, but not quite enough to cause them to break. The father's eyes opened wide and were filled with unending fury. I did not know if he recognized who I was in this form, but any boar would be furious of their tusks were gone. It seemed as if I would have to fight him for them.

I withdrew my broadsword and sent it careening into his right tusk, putting enough force behind my swing to crack through the remainder of the appendage, sending the end of it hurtling several feet behind him. The father let out a pained squeal and began charging towards me, filled with the fury of one hundred armies.

I dove to the right and avoided the rampage, before running towards the far side of the cave and grabbing his tusk. I brought it up and level with him, the weight and size feeling absolutely perfect in my hands. As the father came charging at me again, I sidestepped and jabbed my new weapon into his side, bringing forth a gout of blood as I withdrew it. I repeated this process several more times, peppering the boar's right flank with a variety of holes, until I could tell that he was quite worn down.

"Surrender your other tusk, and I will spare your life. Do not, and you will die protecting it."

I let the option resonate through the cave, and the father seemed to hesitate for a split second. I gave him the time to mull the option over, waiting for some form of visual cue to know what his decision would be. This cue came a couple seconds later as he dropped down to the ground, resting the weakened tusk on the ground.

"Thank you...your sacrifice will be remembered." I took my broadsword over and brought it down, setting his other tusk free. I sheathed my broadsword and picked up the second tusk, feeling the twin weapons in my hands. It felt perfect, more perfect than I could truly put into words. I patted the father on the shoulder and reached into my bag, pulling out a small chunk of meat that was remnants from a previous moon. Nothing I could provide him would possibly make up for the sacrifice that he had given, but looking at him now...guilt wracked my body. I dropped the meat on the ground and left the cave.

I began my journey back to camp, tossing and catching the tusks in my hands, giving them test jabs, blocks, and swings, each one feeling fluid and refined. With this, I had no chance of disappointing Sejuani...I possibly could beat her in combat, should the opportunity present itself.

"Those weapons seem to fit you Bristle, though they do not seem to be yours."

I whirled around, finding...Udyr? I had seen the Spirit Walker only a handful of times at Winter's Claw, and he never stayed for long. Udyr was always travelling about, whether to Ionia to meet with his acquaintances there, or throughout the Freljord, searching for peace.

It took me several more seconds to realize that, though he had no news of my transformation, he knew my name, which didn't quite surprise me. Udyr and I had always connected well due to his intense bond with all animals, and I was no exception.

"Indeed...I repaid the boar that sacrificed these for my gain, but it will never be enough. Tell me, Udyr, what brings you to these woods?"

The monk was quick to reply. "I have been living here to test myself, nothing more. I have become far too accustomed to hunting in the northern lands, and decided that the best way to further myself is to change my home once again. May I ask you the same question?"

"We are travelling to the Frostguard Citadel, where we have found Lissandra's hideaway to be." I paused, taking a moment to think it over. "Perhaps you would like to join us on our journey?"

Udry pounded his fists together, nodding. "I have long wished for that terror to be removed from these lands. If you are marching on her, then I will join you gladly. If you are walking back to your camp now, then I will join you." He looked over his shoulder, noting my confused expression. "I do not require items for my journey, the world provides me what I need."

"Then let us go. Sejuani awaits us."

* * *

 **Sejuani**

Once I returned back to camp with

The fox and the falcon, I brought them back to my tent, finding Bristle...and Udyr. I had not thought to send for his aid on this journey, however, it appeared that the mysterious monk had found his way to us on his own. The two of them were idly talking, which didn't surprise me. Udyr always preferred to commune with the animals around him rather than people, making him extremely difficult to talk to, and even more challenging to issue commands to. However, his knowledge of the lands were unparalleled, and if he was willing to fight for my cause, then I would permit him.

"I see Bristle found you, Udyr, or perhaps it is the opposite? Either way, I am glad that you found us, as I am welcoming all the available hands that come my way. Tell me, how did you find our camp, exactly?"

After a couple seconds, the two of them broke their conversation with each other as they noticed my staring at them, and it was actually Bristle to return the question. "We ran into each other on my way back from my hunt, Queen. It was purely a matter of chance that we found each other."

"That is good. I will say, however...I am way of the woods today. I heard the movements of far more creatures than were physically out there. I do not know what the presence might be, but it has been plaguing my - "

The thought was punctuated by a shrill cry in the distance, followed by several more. Without even thinking, I grabbed my flail and Bristle his new tusks, and along with Udyr, the three of us began running towards the front of the camp, finding the source of the noise.

By the time we made it, all I could see were Frostguard. Hundreds, nearly as large as the previous army, came sweeping in from all directions, and the Ursine were doing their very best to hold them off, but the sheer number was pushing them back ever so slowly. It all connected now, the rustling, the wildlife...it was all the Frostguard. How they had hid themselves from me I did not know, but they had been watching me, and likely everyone, while we were hunting. And now that most of the army was fat from food, they struck, finding us at our weakest.

I leaped over the wall of Ursine, bringing my foot crashing down on a Frostguard's head, and using my flail, I took down two more. Behind me, I Bristle performed the same maneuver, goring two separate targets with his weapons on his way down. Several seconds later, Udyr came running through the madness, his bear cloak alight with fire that shot through his fists with every punch he made, burning his targets to a crisp after only two swings. Though I had not seen Olaf yet while we were in camp, I had a feeling that he would hear the sounds of battle and come rushing, as was his usual trend. Far to my right, I could make out the sound of thunder being called down time and time again, and I knew that Volibear was doing what he could to honor his vow.

The battle raged on for several hours, as we slowly lost ground, being pushed further and further back by the unending wave of Frostguard, until my flail was slick with their blood. Beside me, Bristle sheathed his tusks in two more targets, sending them both down before swiping his weapons sideways to block an incoming strike, following the act up with a kick. He seemed far more fluid and composed like this than I had ever seen him during previous combats, and I knew that I had made the right choice in sending him out to go retrieve the weapons.

Beside him, Udyr was also performing admirably, as wave after wave of fire swept through the battlefield. On occasion I could see him change his fighting style, as his skin grew thick and segmented, sending all blades bouncing harmlessly from his skin. The ways of the Spirit Walker were always a mystery to me, but Udyr's combat prowess was quite impressive, and I was content to let it stay a mystery.

After maybe an hour of the battle, Olaf had come tearing his way through the back lines, axes and helmet covered in Frostguard blood, until he assumed his position at my right, holding the front lines. Slung across his back was a rabbit, now barely recognizable due to the multitude of slashes, but I presumed it to be his hunt for the day. Once by my side, the battle cries of the barbarian filled my ears time and time again, as his axes brought swift death to his foes.

Finally, Volibear had come to Olaf's right, forming an impenetrable wall in the center of the fray, as his lightning swipes arced around the battlefield, felling several foes at once. Though we were sacrificing applying pressure to the sides, it seemed as if the middle was perpetually ripe with Frostguard to slay, which hopefully meant that, when all was done, the Frostguard had not broken through. Constantly during the fight spears and arrows arced overhead from my troops, occasionally taking down a target, which gave me hope. Perhaps, with the Ursine as the front wall, we might get through this with minimal casualties.

By the time the battle was over, the sun had already receded low on the horizon, and the only vision that aided my combat was from the flames and the lightning that consistently found their way through the battlefield. The Frostguard had put up a valiant effort, but in the end, my personal kill count had crept past one hundred, as I'm sure had the other four on the front line. Much to my relief, the only casualties were a couple of Ursine, which during a battle of that scale, was a magnificent accomplishment. Had we suffered the same deaths as we had our previous fight, there would have been almost nothing left of the Winter's Claw.

I walked back to my tent, followed by Olaf, Bristle, and Udyr, and I started up a fire once we got back. My stomach was empty after such a long fight on nearly no food, and I had full intention of devouring a majority of the falcon that I had captured today.

"So tell me Sejuani, what is your plan for getting to the Citadel? Perhaps with my knowledge of the area, I would be able to assist you." For the first time since we'd run into each other, Udyr actually bothered to speak with me. I didn't know whether to feel honored or infuriated.

"We will be taking the pass through the Northern Ironspikes tomorrow, and will likely have to set up camp at the very edge of Lissandra's territory. The following day, assuming we are able, we will be able to cross the Howling Abyss and be at the Citadel by nightfall, giving us prime chance to storm Lissandra's keep. Why do you ask, Spirit Walker?"

"As I suspected, you are walking right past Anivia's roost. I know better than to question your knowledge of the Cryophoenix, but you could expend an extra day and avoid the mountain entirely. The choice is yours, of course."

I scowled as he told me the sorry news, I thought perhaps we had gotten lucky and avoided her today, and the looming threat was behind us. "Thank you for the information, but after considering the alternatives to spending an extra day this close to Ashe's capital, I think it is best that we risk it. If we are to be seen here, the Avarosan will charge directly into the heart of the Winter's Claw, and exterminate everything we could possibly come back to. We have already devised a plan to reason with the Cryophoenix, in hopes that she will let us pass."

Udyr nodded. "Your reasoning is sound, and I respect that decision. I will aid you in the talk with her, when it happens. I have a way with animals, perhaps enough to help sway the tides of a conversation as important as this." As he spoke, Bristle seemed to unconsciously nod along with him. It seemed Bristle was still far more boar than he might like to admit.

As I looked at Bristle, I squinted carefully...he had definitely changed, I was sure of it. While before his tusks had been little more than overgrown incisors, they were now clearly protruding from his face, beginning to curl upwards even further. His nose, as well, seemed to be angling slightly upward, as well as compressing further into his face.

As he took a bite of falcon, I noticed yet another change in his hands. I had already noticed the forming of claws earlier, but now, it seemed as if he was more hairy all over. Tufts of fur were beginning to poke out from underneath his armor and on the backs of his hands. I would press him on it in the morning, but for now, it was best to just leave it be. Everyone had had quite the busy day, and rest was in order all around.

"I will see you all again in the morning. Bristle, Olaf, Udyr...goodnight." I retreated into my tent and closed the flap behind me. I slipped out of my armor and crawled into my bedroll, preparing myself for yet another night of pained torture.

 **Word count: 43551 (6341 this chapter)**

 **Reviews:**

Enjoying the story so far nice to see something a suggestion note where is Udyr because he's Winter's Claw too and he hates Lissandra. - Guest

 **Keeping Udyr out was actually intentional. I didn't think I would do his character justice, and I didn't want the main 'cast' to get too large, because it could get overwhelming. That being said...this chapter wasn't originally slated to be like this :-)**

 **Author's Note: So, as you can tell, I decided to do a perspective shift in this chapter. Tell me what you felt about that...was it insightful, or was it disorienting? I wanted to show what Bristle was thinking, but also wanted to go into what he was doing, since Sejuani wasn't around to experience it for herself. When the two are together, it will always be from her perspective, but if they split up like this again, I can focus in on him if you all thought it was a good idea. Other than that, 1 more chapter and I'll have hit that 50k!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So, reviewer ctrienne has called me out on the fact that I got 'bola' and 'flail' mixed up (if you're seeing this later this will make no sense). I've gone back and fixed it all up, because that's what it is...The Flail of the Northern Winds :D Anyways, this chapter will mark the end of my 50k journey, so updates are going to slow down dramatically as I have to focus back in on my schoolwork. It will be finished though, don't worry. I'm still 100% loving writing this. Hope you enjoy the last [frequently updated] chapter of From Boar to Brother, and tune in over the winter for when I wrap it up!**

 _Another night, another battlefield. I spun my flail around overhead and sent several foes flying away from me. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Bristle and swiftly rushed over to him, trying to gain as much of an edge as I could. It would only be a matter of time before Lissandra would appear, but I didn't want to be in pain from submitting to the battle before the torture had already begun._

 _The two of us began repelling foe after foe, as tusk and flail gored and crushed any foe that dared to draw near us. We kept this up for what felt like an hour, and slowly, it seemed as if the battlefield was beginning to clear up...perhaps we were destined to escape this time after all?_

 _Another two enemies ran up to me and I repelled one of them, which allowed the other to draw extremely close. "Bristle, some assistance would be appreciated!" I ducked to avoid a swipe from the enemy's sword and countered with a swipe of my free hand, knocking his sword free. Then, seemingly from nowhere, I ran front-first into the enemy, and he fell to the ground._

 _I looked down...to find a tusk protruding from my midsection. All of a sudden, the pain raced through my system, and as Bristle dropped me to the ground, he rolled me over, and I clutched at the wound as the blood began flowing to the ground._

 _"_ _You will suffer for disobeying the orders of Queen Lissandra." Bristle brought up his new weapon, but stopped as a familiar voice called out from the emptiness._

 _"_ _You have done well, my faithful servant. Go, now, and let me deal with this insolent creature." I stared into Bristle's eyes, both of us exchanging glances laced with malice, before the hatred was interrupted by an icicle cleaving his head in two, slaying him instantly. I could feel Lissandra's cold shadow from behind me and I craned my head back, spotting her._

 _"_ _So what will it be, Sejuani? Will you learn from your pet, or will you manage to be more pig-headed than he is?" The witch walked around to my side, a glistening smile across her face, no doubt fueled by dark intentions. "I have something exceptionally entertaining for you should you say no."_

 _"_ _I...will not...obey." I barely managed to get the words out through the pain, as the blood rolling from my stomach continued to paint the icy ground beneath me. We were so close now...I couldn't give her the satisfaction of my submit now._

 _On cue, Lissandra conjured a myriad of icicles onto her fingertips, turning her already clawed hands into downright talons. As she began walking closer to me, Lissandra began shrinking, turning from the size of a goliath to someone barely over my height. "I suppose I haven't been personally involved up to this point, allow me to change that."_

 _The witch took a final few steps and took a seat on my hips, causing my stomach to spout another gush of blood as a cry of pain fled my lips. Still adorned with her usual smirk, she brought her hands to my arms, gripping a bicep with an impressive amount of strength. I tried to hold out as she pushed my arm up and over my head but there was nothing that I could do against her, not with the wound already inflicted upon me...by Bristle._

 _Once my arm was outstretched she took one of her hands up and pointed the deadly talons directly toward me, as they seemingly lengthened and straightened, become infinitely pointed. I shut my eyes as the talons dove straight for my arm, but that didn't stop the pain at all. I let out a cry of agony, and tried to move my arm...but couldn't. I looked over to my arm, seeing thin beads of blood begin pooling from the point of contact. I couldn't move my arm, no matter how hard I tried._

 _I didn't even put up a resistance this time as she took my other arm, doing the same thing, as another howl of pain escaped me. With both arms paralyzed and away from my midsection, the tide of blood continued to flow freely, except that now there was nothing I could do to stop it. Unfortunately, the wound had been tusk-made, not ice, which clearly had been part of Lissandra's intention the whole time._

 _The witch stood up before taking another seat at my feet, poised to do the same operations on my thighs. This time, however, she stared me directly in the eyes as she brought her hand down, far slower before, and I could feel the pinpricks' touch as her icy needles bored into me, eight in total. "Do you enjoy this feeling, Sejuani? This is what disobedience feels like, and there is an easy way for you to cure it."_

 _"_ _You...will never...have my obedience - gah!" Her talons had slid all the way through my legs, and by the time she withdrew them, I couldn't feel them either. As far as Lissandra was concerned, I couldn't move, and I knew better than do doubt that she would let that opportunity pass her by._

 _"_ _Very well then. I will make this as painful as I can possibly imagine…" Lissandra took her seat again on my hips, hands poised...over my chest. I began shaking my head furiously and I shut my eyes tight...this was too far. I could feel her dark smile boring down on me as the singular pinprick wracked my skin once more, and I could feel the throbbing of my heart press against the point of contact._

 _Ever so slowly, I could feel it boring through my midsection, penetrating my ribcage as another cry fled my lips. Within another second, the needle was poised over my heart and I wished I had my hands so I could cover my eyes with them._

 _A shrill cry fled my lips as her talon pierced my very heart, and unending pain began wracking my entire body, as I felt the blood began flowing all throughout my insides. This was far, far worse than anything that had happened up to this point...I was starting to think that further resistance would begin haunting me during the day._

 _Her finger continued to slip further and further into my heart, and I finally caved in, the pain too much for me to possibly bear. "I submit, I obey, I do not care, just kill me to end me of this pain!"_

 _Immediately, the talon withdrew from my chest and I opened my eyes for just a split second, seeing Lissandra's dark smile still bearing down into me. "You have finally found true subservience, Sejuani. That deserves a reward."_

 _As easily as ever, she conjured a dagger of ice from thin air, and within the blink of an eye, brought the tip of it down upon my head._

* * *

I bolted from my bed in a panic...everything still felt so real. I tried my arms, and much to my relief found that I could move them just as easily as ever, and the same with my legs. Still, it felt as if the wounds she had wrought on me were as real as ever, and I swore that I could feel the shadows of the pain she had inflicted upon me.

I got out of my bedroll and strapped on my armor, knowing that Bristle would be awake when I took one step outside my tent. I peeled back the flap to find...nothing. I looked over towards his tent, right beside mine, but the flap remained completely secured. Perhaps his dream wasn't over yet? I couldn't imagine anyone being able to last longer than that, but then again, this was Bristle. If anyone in the army had the willpower to persevere through torture like that, it would be him.

I walked over towards his tent, sitting silently. Perhaps the best idea would be to wake him up? Yes, he needed that. If he was still asleep and dreaming, then the torture he was going through was nearly unimaginable at this point...I didn't know what more Lissandra could have had in store for me should I have held out. I peeled open the flap on his tent and took a step inside.

On the cramped inside of the tent, Bristle was rolled over on his back, hands splayed out to his sides. I ran up to him and began shaking his head from side to side, hoping that it would be enough. Nearly immediately he lunged forward from his rest, eyes opening in a panic.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the cold sweat still pouring from his body. "You're okay...you're awake, and you're free. Just calm down now…" I whispered the words into nothingness, as his heartbeat began slowing. Like me, I could feel him flex his arms and legs, ensuring that they worked. Once he was finally calmed down, I turned toward him, staring into his blowing, blue eyes.

"That was new, even for her. I...I don't know how much more of this I'm able to take, Bristle. It all feels...real."

He nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Indeed. I am glad that you arrived when you did, for I did not think that my skull would be able to take much more. Her methods are getting far more personal."

I looked down at the floor, a dot of shame sweeping through me. He had lasted far longer than I had, and it was time to come clean. "I...I did not make it that far, Bristle. As soon as those hellish hands pierced my heart, I submitted. I wish that I could have held out for as long as you could."

An arm wrapped around me, bringing me close. "I do not hold contempt, Sejuani. Any normal man would have forsaken themselves far prior, and the fact that we both have held out this long is a testament to our resilience. Do not forget that."

Wrapped in his warm embrace, the pains of the night almost seemed to float away, and I accepted him, wrapping my arms back around him. "Thank you for your tolerance, Bristle. If I am to submit to her tomorrow, Bristle, I will tell you. There is no sense in holding out if the other one of us has already given in."

I could feel him nod above me, and we mutually ended the hug, of sorts. With nothing left to say, the two of us exited the tent, standing out amidst the night sky. "If what Udyr says is true, then today we will encounter the Cryophoenix if luck is not with us. I am prepared to defend these people at all costs, even if that means that I must sacrifice myself."

"And I am prepared to sacrifice myself to save you. That much has not changed within this bond, Sejuani, and you would be wise not to test that. However, I have no fear that you will be able to reason with Anivia, and I have full hope that we will escape the encounter with minimal casualties."

I turned to him, nodding. "I do too, Bristle. However, our path today is quite treacherous, and by midday, we will be out in the open ice fields again with no true defensible positions. If the Frostguard or the Avarosan find us, then we will not have nearly the steeled defense that we had the last time. Such an encounter will be disastrous for our numbers, and yet there is nothing we can do to stop them. However, let those worries wait until morning. Get some rest, and I will see you again in a few hours." I walked back towards my tent and climbed back inside, not even bothering to slip into my bedroll.

* * *

By the time morning came, I was well rested, and I began packing up the inside of my tent, preparing for the day that was to come. Once everything inside was prepared I stepped outside, finding a splattering of early-risers doing the same as I was, including Bristle. On the far side of his tent from me stood Udyr, helping Bristle tear down his tent. Once everything was torn down, I grabbed the fox that I had slew prior and began starting up a fire, eager to fill my stomach with food.

Bristle came over and joined me along with Udyr, the three of us warming our hands on the fire. By the time the fox was cooked and meals were had, the last of our men had woken up and begun packing up their things, and we were finally ready to go. As usual, I gathered everyone around, letting them know about the trials of the day.

"Brothers and sisters of Winter's Claw, let us prepare for the journey ahead. Today, with all likelihood, we will encounter the Cryophoenix Anivia, but do not fear her. Udyr, Olaf, Volibear and I will reason with her, in hopes that we will be granted passage. If you appear hostile towards her, this will only hurt our chances of survival, so please, do not. She is the Heart of the Freljord, and Avarosan or no, she deserves our respect." I rallied them behind me and we began our journey.

The first several hours of our travels were rather much the same, filled with endless trees overhead, along with the Ironspike Mountains to our left. Now that the Frostguard had fled, the wildlife had returned to its prior state, and we passed the time hunting whatever was foolish enough to cross paths with us, providing those that had been unfortunate yesterday with enough sustenance to get by.

After an hour, we had come to a slight pinch in the trail, as a lone mountain to our right drew near to the ridge along our left, forcing us to only be able to travel two-wide. Thankfully, the rocky footing was not quite as treacherous as it had been during our descent from the northern lands, and we managed to make it through entirely with little more than a few scrapes, and thankfully no casualties. On the other side of the pass was more of the forest lands, though I could see on the horizon another pass, which we would be crossing in the distance.

Udyr came up to my side. "That right mountain is Anivia's roost. We must be careful from here on out, if you intend to attempt to sneak by.

Taking his news, I rounded up the army once we were across the pass, and I pointed to our destination. "From here on out, we will split up, and reconvene there. We are in Anivia's territory now, and if we move as a unit, then we have no hope of escaping her. Travel in groups of four or five, and we will depart in two-hours' time. Travel carefully, and if you come into contact with her, just remain calm, and tell her that we will discuss at the pass. Now, go."

Heads started turning all over the place as small groups began forming, and I grabbed Udyr, Bristle, and Olaf, gathering them aside. "We will be traveling straight for her nest, as there is no hope of us escaping this, no matter what we do. If we are the ones to encounter her, then there may be a chance that we can bargain with her before no excess harm come to our people."

Olaf appeared restless, tossing and catching his axe multiple times. "I wish to sink this into her...but you are right. Taking a fight with the Freljord itself will surely end in my own death, and a foolish one at that. I will follow you, Chief."

Bristle as well nodded, as did Udyr. "Your plan is smart, Sejuani. I will follow your lead from here on out."

The four of us departed, until I could hear the familiar rumbling of Volibear coming up behind us. "I overheard your plan, Sejuani, and I wish to join you. Perhaps my knowledge of Ursine culture will prove useful in this situation." I admitted him in, and the five of us began our journey towards her, guided by Udyr.

Perhaps no more than halfway through the forest, I began to hear a slight rumbling all around us, but I could not locate the noise. I turned to Bristle, hoping that his superior hearing might be able to provide more information. "I...I can sense it from overhead, but that is all I know about. It does not sound like Anivia, however, and thus I do not think we have need to worry."

I nodded and continued the trek, the faint rumbling still happening to and fro, though I still was unable to locate the source of the noise. A thought occurred to me, one that I did not truly want to consider. "Bristle, could this perhaps be another frost wyrm? I have no knowledge of their homeland or movement patterns, but it does appear the same, if I recall it correctly."

Bristle thought for a moment, before eventually nodding his head. "Yes, it does seem to be similar, now that you bring the point up. Due to the clutter of the trees, I am unable to precisely find its location. What are your orders, should we come across it?"

"If it is avoidable, we avoid it. Perhaps Anivia will come to slay it, in which case we attempt to get to the pass without her noticing us. However, if we have no choice but to fight it, then that is what we must do." I made sure that everyone understood their orders before we continued moving, as the rumbling drew ever closer.

After no more than five minutes, it was nearly unbearable, causing me to lose my balance several times. However, it did not appear to be targeting us in particular, though the forest was at this point so filled with prey, that perhaps it didn't need to.

I was proven wrong, however, when I felt the eruption come forth from the earth, and I turned towards the location, far off to our right. Without saying a word, the five of us continued moving, knowing that the wyrm was plenty distracted with potential targets. Even if this thing were to claim fifty lives but Anivia none, our chances of survival would still be greater than if we risked a direct contact with the Cryophoenix.

Not even a minute after the wyrm had dared appear, I heard a 'caw' ring out from overhead, and the air immediately chilled for a split second as a shadow passed overhead. It was clearly Anivia, going to slay the frost wyrm and bring peace to these lands.

I looked back to the four behind me and pointed forward, picking up the pace, as did the other four. I watched as Anivia came down on the frost wyrm, as sharp, icy talons began raking against its thick hide, sending blue ichor jetting forth. The wyrm looked toward the ground and lunged at one of my men, devouring the poor soul on the spot. Anivia eyed the situation precariously, until she eventually pieced together what was happening.

"Sejuani! Show yourself!"

I froze in place as her chilling voice penetrated the very fiber of my being, and it seemed as if the entire forest itself reacted in kind.

"I'm here." The words were meek and hushed, but the forest itself was so quiet, I knew that she would hear me. A giant flapping of wings signaled her arrival, and she flew down right in front of me, her impressive size nearly towering above the trees. Once again, the air chilled around me to even more frigid temperatures.

"Sejuani, what business do you have in the Avarosan lands? I would assume you would not bring an army through here without good reason, but perhaps I am overestimating your intelligence. Speak wrongly, and I will wipe out every being within this glade." Her voice was shrill and seemed to reverberate, making her sound as if she was speaking from everywhere at once. I decided to push past her insult, knowing that unnecessary confrontation would not bode well.

"You are correct, Cryophoenix, we have no business with the Avarosan people. We are traveling to the Frostguard Citadel, and nothing more. Please, Anivia, for the sake of my people, do not bring harm upon them."

Anivia eyed me skeptically, before turning back to look at the frost wyrm that lay dead on the snow. "You brought that creature here, whether intentionally or not. I have not seen such monsters like that for many cycles, and yet there it was, in the flesh. I will forgive you of such trespasses, if you tell me why you are taking such a group to the Frostguard Citadel."

I was walking on thin ice at this point, and the two of us knew it. To tell her my true intentions could very well be the answer she didn't want, and thus, the end to our travels. However, no lie that I could construe could possibly be convincing enough, not to Anivia, who has survived for millennia.

"Lissandra has been using a form of...mental warfare on me, as well as Bristle," I responded as I placed a timid hand on his shoulder. "She has plagued us with torture for the past several moons. We are travelling there to understand the meanings of these attacks, and, should she prove hostile, I have brought the Winter's Claw as necessary."

Anivia seemed content with my answer, and I let out a sigh of relief. However, she took a look around the forest for a second or two, before turning back to me, frozen eyes boring into my mind. "This is far more than the Winter's Claw, Sejuani, this is the size of several, perhaps a majority, of the northern tribes. Why go to such extreme measures, when you could in turn be the one to appear hostile?" Her question seemed far more curious rather than inquisitorial, and yet, I still had the feeling that a wrong answer could prove devastating.

"She has sent the Frostguard at us, time and time again. I'm positive you noticed the hundreds of them that had to come rushing through this forest last moon, for they attacked our camp at dusk. I do not know why she has gone to such lengths to attack us, but if I were to travel alone, I would be swallowed up by her forces." Inside, I was practically begging, pleading that she would hear the truth in my statement, but on the outside, I had to make it sound as if this was a simple explanation, and nothing more.

All of a sudden, a shrill cry rang out from across the forest, and then another. Six heads turned towards the direction of the sound, until I looked back at Anivia. "I will explain our presence later, but I must tend to the needs of my people, if they are being threatened." The Cryophoenix nodded and began flying towards the location of the noise.

Upon my arrival, Frostguard had already begun flooding through the forest. From up above, I could hear Anivia calling out. "I will hold them off at the pass, and I will leave you responsible for removing those that already made it into these lands." The chilled air finally shook from me as Anivia flew off, returning not even a minute later as she began conjuring a glacial storm into existence, seemingly freezing any and all Frostguard that intended to make it through.

However, I did not have time to deal with that as of right now. Though only a few hundred Frostguard had made it through so far, my forces were completely unorganized, and they would be able to pick us off one by one.

"Rally to me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs all around me, hoping that whatever groups that managed to hear my call would heed it, and perhaps we could form enough of an army to defend ourselves. I continued the call time and time again, sending my flail down on any Frostguard that dared to get close enough to the tip of my weapon.

After perhaps five minutes, maybe less, about two hundred soldiers had heeded the call, and we formed an ever-growing ring, granting us protection from all sides, as well as for our neighbors. More people continued to pile into those that were weak enough to fall, constantly bolstering our forces.

Soon, the fighting continued to die down, and the bodies piled up at the edge of the ring were numerous, each and every Frostguard finally slain.

"For Queen Lissandra!"

I looked around for the sound of the noise, until, from all around the ring, the call rang out, nearly deafening me, and I continued to stand around, confused. From both my sides, swords came swinging towards me and I reflexively ducked down, avoiding both of them. As I looked back up, the man to my right wore a vicious sneer, and took another swing at me again, which I blocked with my forearm.

"For Queen Sejuani!" The call rang out around the ring as well, and a second, new battle began raging, in which friend and foe could only be discerned by whose sword was swinging at you. I brought my flail up on the man's jaw, watching with glee as his entire face collapsed, and he fell to the ground. I did a 180 and brought it next into the woman on my right, the flail landing solidly on her midsection, sending her crumpling to the ground.

I didn't dare swing at anyone else, for fear of taking down someone that was still loyal to me. Occasionally, a defector would be foolish enough to come charging at me, and I would put them down on the spot. However, as I looked around the loose ring that still managed to form, I had no clue what the outcome of the battle could be.

I rushed over to Volibear, who had become nearly surrounded, and began clearing him space. Though I wasn't perfectly confident, I was willing to assume that Volibear, Udyr, Olaf, and Bristle were all still loyal, and that defending them was defending the correct side. If that proved false, then Lissandra's reach had run deeper than I could have possibly imagined.

"Volibear, can I trust the Ursine?" A short nod was all I needed as the two of us split up and began running towards the Ursine, knowing that they were the key to our success thus far. To my dismay, however, a large portion of the Ursine had been felled already, but I still ran to the few that had managed to hold out, and saved them from these new assailants.

I followed up by running towards Udyr, after seeing that Olaf and Bristle had managed to take care of themselves extremely well. Unfortunately, the monk was far less fortunate, and though enemy after enemy came flying away from him, even more continued piling around him. I brought out one of my bolas from my side, launching it towards the massive group. Upon detonation, half the group was completely consumed by ice, and one quick swing of my flail broke all of them in half. I drew closer to Udyr and continued my assault, until eventually he was free to run support as well.

* * *

By the time the fight had ended, the results weren't good. Only a handful of Ursine remained standing, and only a small fraction of the Winter's Claw forces remained. Those that survived were barely holding onto their life.

Anivia came flying back towards me, my body now coated in blood from the battle, taking a look at the devastation that had happened. "Sejuani, what is the meaning of this bloodshed?"

"Lissandra, it seems, managed to spread her web of darkness deep within my own forces. As soon as I thought the battle was over, it begun once again, except that friend and foe looked identical. Please, Anivia...spare us."

Thankfully, she nodded to me. "I believe your tale now, after seeing the Frostguard come pouring through the pass. Go, and defeat Lissandra, no matter the cost. I would assist you myself, but I must be with Ashe, should she require me. Now, go, and do what must be done." With a gust of icy wind, Anivia flew back off into the distance, returning to her cave.

I gathered around what remained of my forces, knowing that a pep talk would have to happen.

"Warriors, what happened today is unacceptable by all accounts, and I will not mourn the passing of those that allied themselves with Queen Lissandra. This attack was deceitful and treacherous, and those that died fighting them will be greatly lost. However, we must move on. We are nearly a day's journey away from the Citadel, and Lissandra's forces will be nearly depleted. Press on, Winter's Claw, and we will slay the witch responsible for the death of our brothers and sisters!" I did not expect any sort of roar, and I did not garner one...everyone was still worn down from the events that had just transpired, and there was no bringing back the ones that we lost in combat today. It weighed heavily on my heart too, as we began our endless journey.

I began walking over towards the pass, not remembering that Anivia had completely frozen hundreds of Frostguard not too much prior, resulting in the tight area being completely filled up by their bodies. I brought my flail up to tear them down, and one-by-one began breaking each frozen body, as Anivia's frost froze them even to the bone. Progress was slow and painful due to the sheer number of bodies crowding the pass, but eventually, we made it through.

On the other side, only a small smattering of trees remained, spread thin throughout the landscape, and the world was once again filled with endless white. I took a step out onto the snow and sunk down up to my knee, nearly two feet of snow swallowing me whole.

Progress was even more strained at this point, as our movement was significantly impaired by the landscape. The five of us stood side-by-side, clearing a path for those that stood behind us, but this was a problem that I had not expected to occur, and we were losing time drastically because of it. I had wanted to be at the edge of Lissandra's territory by nightfall, however, I would have to settle for setting up camp nestled between two mountains once again. Unlike last time, however, there was a valley plenty wide enough for a Frostguard attack to wreak havoc on us during the night.

I looked over towards Bristle once more, examining him closely. We would have to have a discussion tonight, because the changes to him were quite extreme by this point. Tusks angled upwards and out from his head, and his nose had almost completely reverted to a boar's nose, with nostrils angled up and flat against his face. Though his hair hadn't grown particularly much, it had thickened, progressing down his back and disappearing into his armor. Now at his hands, I could see that his thumb was starting to be drug forward, and all of his fingers were slightly shorter than I remembered them, accented by sharp claws. His entire frame itself seemed to be leaning forward slightly, giving him a sort of hunchbacked appearance. The rest of his changes, if there were any, were clouded by his armor, which was not heavily dented and scraped due to the recent strings of encounters we'd gone through.

I could feel the beginnings of tears beginning to well up in the corners of my eyes, and I quickly swatted them away before anyone could notice them. Bristle's changes...they weren't going to be permanent, and that quickly fell on me. The discussions we'd had, the training we'd done, the wars we'd fought back to back...it would all be gone, and fighting it was as worthwhile as freezing an ocean.

I tried remembering back to when he was nothing more than a boar. I felt so ruthless, so terrible, about how I had treated him while he was like that, as if he was nothing more than a tool to be used as I needed. The guilt welled up and boiled over, causing tiny rivulets of tears to begin splashing on the snow beneath me.

Only now did I truly see Bristle for what he is: my most loyal companion, and the best friend that I could possibly imagine, perhaps even more. Though the dreams we fought every night weren't real, there was no doubt that they had strengthened the intense bond that we shared, even though Lissandra had tried so hard to use them to force the two of us apart. Taking another look at Bristle now, a tiny pool of hope welled in me as I thought about those dreams. Perhaps he wouldn't fully revert. In the dreams, he was always in-between man and beast, not too far off from where he was now. I had always held a sort of fear towards him while he was like that; it seemed too foreign to me, and I wasn't ready to face that.

But now, I was willing to accept him like that, embrace it even. He had the best traits of both forms like that: the strength and durability of a boar, but the intelligence and maneuverability of a man. Plus, more than anything else, he could talk. That, above all else, was what I feared most about a full reversion. He had told me that he understood human speech, and had all his life. The thought that he could hear me, but not be able to respond, for the rest of his life...I couldn't handle it.

The tears began to flow much more freely now, splattering the ground beneath me as I failed to fight them. Hope alone wasn't going to carry me through this. Every time I looked at him, he seemed more and more bestial, more reminisce of how he was before we had ever visited the Vortex. No matter how hard I tried to make myself believe that he would stop changing halfway through, I couldn't shake the thought that I would be wrong, and set up for the most crushing defeat of my life. It would be best to resign all thoughts of hope entirely.

I took a few quick paces forward, spearheading our trail clearing, but also to hide my emotions from the others. Olaf, Volibear, Udyr...they wouldn't understand the emotional pain I was going through. They would see me how I had trained them to see me, as a weakling, unfit to be in this army, let alone lead it.

I remained at the head of the group for several minutes, feeling the pain beginning to well up in my legs from the effort, although it paled in comparison to the pain deep within my chest. Up ahead, I could see a small forest, where the snow would surely be less deep due to the tree cover. If we were to set up camp there for the night, it would be the best. Far more defensible, less draft from the wind, and hidden from the Frostguard should they come through the mountain pass accidentally sometime during the night. I put all my strength back into my legs and began rushing forward, moving footstep after footstep of snow out of the way. Overhead, the sun was beginning to drop on the horizon, and we were running out of hours to set up the camp.

By the time we got there, the sky was nearly completely dark, and I pulled out my tent, swiftly setting it up. I found a defensible position near the back of the forest, right next to the mountain, which would prove necessary should we get attacked. Unfortunately, due to the immense losses we suffered today, our numbers barely exceeded two hundred, nearly one-third of what we previously had. However, those that were left were the strong, hardy, and loyal, the best soldiers that we had set out with. This entire journey had been survival of the fittest to the fullest extent, and by now, we had found the fittest among us.

I pulled Bristle over to the side once he set his tent up, taking him behind the tent. "Yes, Sejuani, is there something you need?"

I pointed at his hand, which was now covered in an inch or two of fur, with a sharp claw from each of his shortened fingers. "Bristle, you're changing...don't try and argue it anymore. You can see it, I can see it...and I can't take it." I broke down again, wrapping my arms tightly around him and pressing my cheek against his chest, as if it would keep him with me any longer.

"Sejuani...yes, I am changing. How far, I do not know, but I am beginning to feel my mentality altering as well, as my primal instincts come back to me. However, I am still Briste, your Bristle, and I will not let anything change that. Please, Sejuani...do not shed any more tears for me."

I shook my head against him. "Bristle, you...you know that I cannot do that. What we have become, it is a bond stronger than steel, and it is a bond that I did not feel while you were a boar. Please, Bristle...fight it if you can. I do not wish to be without you as you are now."

He pushed me away gently and looked me in the eyes, the two blue orbs staring deep into my soul. "Sejuani, whether I tread on two legs or four, I will always be who I am now. I may not be able to communicate with you as I do now, but that does not prevent me from responding to you, correct? Remember what the Vortex told us when this happened?"

"What is one must become two, so that they can learn to become one once again." The words came far more easily than I expected, words that I didn't even think that I remembered.

"Yes. I believe that this is our challenge. 'We must learn to become one', Sejuani. Please, you must accept what I become."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. "You...you are correct, Bristle. I will try, but that is all that I can promise." I pulled away from him, and went back to my tent, curling up inside my bedroll.

The longing building up within me grew and grew, knowing just what was in store for me over the next dozen moons or so. Bristle's conversation had helped calm me during the moment, but now that we were apart once again...all the pain and fear returned, as my tears began pooling on my bedroll.

After several hours of restless sleep, I got out of my tent, and walked over towards the entrance to Bristle's. My hand clung to the flap, as the weight of the action I was about to undertake started burdening me. If anyone, Olaf included, were to see me in Bristle's tent...it could prove disastrous for troop morale. However, the longing, the emptiness that I felt...it took precedence right now.

I silently pulled open the flap and took a step inside. I knew that I was crossing a line here, but it was a line that I was willing to cross. Inside, Bristle was already asleep, and I pulled up alongside him, wrapping my arms around him. Rules be damned...right now, this was what I needed right now.

 **Word count: 50234 (6683 this chapter) (these updates will now stop happening :D)**

 **Reviews:**

Thanks for listening to my suggestion and I think that the multiple views is a good idea which can help flesh out the characters.I hope you keep up the good work and while I don't want you to be overwhelmed but I hope the other champions at least get a mention in the story but it is your story so feel free to say no.I believe in you can do it though and see you soon :-) - Guest

 **Glad you liked the 'Bristle-cam', I hoped that it would go over well. And don't worry about that last part, Gragas and Nunu might be the only two I leave out...mainly because I don't know how to incorporate them. As for Ashe, Braum, Trundle, and Tryndamere, you can expect to see them at some point or another.**

 **Author's Note: While I hate to do this to you all, I've gotta take a break from writing now...schoolwork beckons me. Act 2 will be concluded next chapter, however, and I fully intend to make it worth your while to return here once it's written. Who knows, maybe I'll get a free 2 days sometime soon and I'll get it out sooner than expected...it's hard to tell as of now. Anyways, review, PM, you all know the drill at this point. I hope you liked my submission for NaNoWriMo :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, school's done, and I'm back from the dead. This is the concluding chapter to Act 2...sorry you had to wait so long to get to it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I've been talking with a few folks behind the scenes to make this something good. Just as a side note, this chapter is likely gonna be pretty choppy. I'm effectively having to learn how to write again, as well as remember what my plans were with this story.**

 **If anyone has read my other fic, A Ballad of Ice, do note that this is** **not** **canon with what occurs in that fic. The portrayal of the Frostguard Citadel and surrounding areas will be different, as I need the structure to serve a vastly different purpose. I would like to think that this, as well as any future stories, occur in separate universes, as it gives me more freedom.**

 **Also, because I intend to finish this before I return to school, this chapter will *not* have a conclusive feel to it, as I had originally planned. That'll happen at the end. :-)**

 **On a side note, now that I'm not in the 50k rush, chapter lengths are going to start varying a tad bit more. It was really easy to write 6 pages a day and publish a chapter every 2 days, but I could feel some chapters rush/drag as I tried to make the thought fit.**

 _I opened my eyes again to find yet another battlefield, along with Bristle at my side. He was already deep in the throes of combat and I joined him, pulling out my flail and sending it through someone's head. I turned back towards Bristle, a thought crossing my mind._

" _Let us both give in today. I know we are so close to her...but if we give in, it is only for this one night." After the horrors that befell me last time, the truth was that I didn't want to undergo that again. Her methods had proved drastic, far too drastic for my liking. However, even if I gave in to a quick death tonight, I wouldn't be her servant...that would take time that she did not have._

" _I have been willing for many moons, Sejuani. I am glad that you have finally seen the truth in Queen Lissandra's wisdom." I knew that his words weren't his own...the Bristle I would wake up to had fought just as hard as I have, if not more. This shadow before me wasn't Bristle, it was what that witch wanted me to believe he was. I wouldn't argue with this puppet, I would simply assume that he would do his part._

 _The two of us continued the battle until I could feel her icy stare on my back, and the warriors around us took several steps back, allowing her oversized steps to come to a stop before us. She knelt down, staring at me behind that fiendish mask of hers. "What will your answer be this time, Sejuani?" The question was short and succinct, though I needed no more explanation._

" _I...I obey, Queen Lissandra." I tried to make the act as sincere as possible by taking a knee and bowing my head slightly. Inside, however, I was filled to the brim with disgust, barely able to keep sarcasm out of my speech._

 _A slight chuckle fled her lips. "How predictable...you think you're so close, how much could one slip hurt you? You are weaker than Serylda ever was…" She looked over towards Bristle, before turning back to me. "You are not ready to obey, but I'm feeling particularly devious right now. I want to see how long you last when it isn't your life on the line." With one swift move she picked up Bristle, and a sharp wind pushed me against a wall, which immediately sprouted icy shackles to keep me in place._

 _Lissandra brought Bristle over and dropped him right in front of me, before she knelt down, forming a myriad of icy daggers from thin air. She turned up to look at me, a malicious smile painted across her lips. "You two have grown so close...I want to see just how close that is." In a blink of an eye she gripped one of the daggers and stabbed it into his hand, pinning the appendage to the ground. A pained grunt filled the air as Bristle registered the pain, and he reflexively leaned over and tried to grasp at the bleeding appendage._

" _Nah-ah-ah, you don't have permission to move, slave." Lissandra took another dagger and plunged it into him, this time at his elbow. I watched with revulsion as blood began pumping from the wound, flowing out from his armor and pooling around on the floor._

" _Lissandra, stop this! He has been loyal to you, it is I that you want!" I leaned forward to shout the words out, feeling cool ice pressing against my neck. Perhaps...perhaps I could end this before she ended Bristle. I thrust my neck forward again, feeling my gag reflex kick in as I tried to flush the air from my lungs._

 _Lissandra turned back towards me and I drew my head back, hoping that she wouldn't notice. "Sejuani, that is exactly why I'm doing this. You care more about him than you do about yourself, whether you are willing to admit it or not. My spies have seen more than you wish to know." She plunged another dagger into his shoulder, completely pinning his right arm to the ground. On his left, his left arm was beating the ground repeatedly as he tried to cope with the pain. Fear, anger, and pain was all filling my mind and battling for control as I watched the horror play out in front of me. I thrust my neck back forward as I tried again to suffocate._

 _Lissandra did the same to his left arm, taking three daggers and pinning each of his joints to the ground, causing the pool of blood to grow to the size of his upper body. I could feel his pain, the pain I had suffered for so many times. "Lissandra, take me!"_

 _She looked back towards me and threw a dagger along the way, sticking it into my left hand. "Cease your tongue, Sejuani, it will do you no good. You will watch until I have had my fill with him, and then I will turn to you." Two more daggers, each in his feet, and Bristle was completely immobilized._

 _Tears began streaming down my cheeks at the sight before me...the sight of my best friend being reduced to nearly nothing. His struggle had ended several daggers ago as I could see the defeat roll across his face...but I hadn't given up yet. The edges of my vision were beginning to fade from my view already, and it wouldn't be that much longer until I was out of this wretched dream._

 _I stopped being able to notice what was happening as my vision faded further and further from my view, and I continued to put each dwindling ounce of my energy into keeping my neck thrust forward. Even still, I winced every time I heard Bristle cry out as yet another dagger plunged into him...I'd lost count of how many there had been. Lissandra will suffer for the atrocities that have happened during these dreams, whether they were real or not. The Citadel was within a day's walk, and once we got there and found her, I'd…_

* * *

I took a deep gasp of breath as I returned to consciousness, my heart beating frantically against my chest. I'd...I'd made it out. I looked forward, finding Bristle still sleeping, actually somewhat peacefully. I had to wake him up...I didn't know if he was being tortured himself, or if he was watching me suffer, but either way, it had to end. I slipped forward and violently began shaking his head, waiting until I gained a reaction.

"Wh...What is it...Sejuani?" He seemed confused by my presence, which served to only confuse me even further.

"Bristle...what was your dream?"

There was a long delay before he finally answered me. "...Nothing, for once. It appears that you had one, based on your presence here?" As he rolled over to see my exposed form, his eyes opened wide. "However, I suppose that might be a false assumption."

I covered myself up with a corner of his bedroll, a blush sliding across my face, though it quickly dissipated as I remembered what I'd just gone through. "Yes...Lissandra tormented me again. She tortured you, Bristle, and I had no choice but to watch. It was worse than - " A clawed finger covered my mouth and I could hear him utter a gentle hush.

"I...I don't want to know, Sejuani. However, I must ask, why are you here?" My cheeks reddened even further than last time, but I knew I couldn't hide any longer. My mind drifted back to the previous night, and all my previous longing began to bubble inside me once again.

"I...I'm not ready for you to revert, Bristle. I can't let you go yet, whether you would like me to or not. Please understand this Bristle...I've grown so fond of you how you are now, I'm not sure when I'll be ready to have you as you were."

He wrapped his shaggy arms around me, drawing close. "Sejuani, I can understand the pain you are going through right now, but you must also understand that no amount of worry will change it. I have no qualms with where you are right now, but please, I need you to accept me as who I will become."

"I...I'll try, understand? However, please do realize that it will not be easy for me. You can understand that I've grown...attached, to you as a human, both in and out of combat. You have been an impressive warrior, Bristle, perhaps the best in the entire army. It will be a challenging transition with you gone."

He released his grip on me to put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "But it is a transition that you have gone through time and time again, Sejuani. Warriors do not live forever, and you have replaced countless soldiers with fresh recruits. You will find a new warrior fit to stand in my place, that much I can say for certain. However, I get the sense that this is not truly why you dread my reversion."

I let out a deep sigh...it seemed my words weren't as convincing as I'd hoped. "I…agreed." I tried to bring myself to terms with the roiling brew of emotions that had been stirring within me over the past several moons. Even now, right beside him, I still wasn't sure that I was able to come to grips with how I felt towards Bristle...when we were off the battlefield. I had tried to keep our relationship professional, but I had failed. "Please, let us not discuss this now. Today, we march on the Citadel, and we might as well begin preparations for our departure."

I could tell that Bristle was hesitant, and he had every right to be. "Very well, Sejuani, but I demand that this conversation not be forgotten. You must come to terms with yourself."

"Very well then." I grabbed my armor that I had tossed to the side and slid even further under Bristle's bedroll, carefully donning it despite the uncomfortable position that I had put myself in. I turned my head away as Bristle did the same, an unsettling tension filling the space between us. Somewhere, deep in the back of my consciousness, I knew I had crossed a line, and nothing I could do would change that.

Once I was fully armored, I left the tent and took a few steps outside. As expected, the chilled Freljordian air tore at the few areas of my skin that still remained exposed due to necessity. The sun was still hidden by the mountains far on the horizon, basking the entire camp in an unsettling darkness contrasted by the unusually blue sky overhead. For once, not a single drop, snow or otherwise, fell from the sky, somewhat to my chagrin. I had expected the usual mix of weather to grant us cover during our assault of the Citadel, but it seemed as if that would not be the case. Delaying the attack for another moon could mean another attack by the Frostguard, and another round of heavy casualties would make further combat too unfavorable to pursue.

I began taking down my tent, the unused abode feeling somewhat neglected, though I would make sure to use it again tonight. Though I had crossed a line, there was no need to stay on the wrong side of it longer than necessary. Next to me, Bristle began taking down his own tent, the two of us working in utter silence as we prepared for the day's journey. Nearby, a few of the early risers were beginning to stir, and followed in our examples.

Over the next hour I sat back, eating the few scraps of food that remained. I expected Lissandra to have plenty of her own stored up in the Frostguard Citadel, which we would then have access to once it was mine to command. With it, we would have enough resources to last us the journey to Rakelstake, at which point the Freljord would be mine. A shortage of food would be something the people of Winter's Claw would forget.

Finally, everyone had gathered their belongings and began eating, I stood up amidst the scant remains of the army, briefing them for the day. "Warriors of Winter's Claw, today, we make our stand against that vile witch Lissandra! The battle will be hard-fought, but your existence before me today proves that you are the best of the best; the most resilient troops the Freljord has birthed in generations. Our scouts have not been able to give us a detailed layout of the Citadel, however, assume that it will be heavily guarded. Lissandra will know that we are coming, and she will be prepared to keep us from reaching her sanctum. Be on your guard at all times today. That is all." A round of shouts circled around the camp as the troops psyched themselves up for the day.

I couldn't tell them the truth, not this time. There was a strong chance most of them would die today, and if they knew that, there would be no hope of breaching the sanctum. No, if they believed they were the best, which they were, then they would fight like the best, and give us the highest possible odds of success. The unexpected turning of our men yesterday had already torn troop moral to an all-time low, that much I could sense from the hushed voices, and the distinct lack of...people.

Olaf walked over to me, sitting himself down at my right. "A rousing speech, Chief, but we both know the truth. Today's going to be a bloodbath...which is what I live for. You will make it to the center of the Citadel, that much I will assure you. These soldiers are loyal to you, and I have no doubt that they will risk your life for you if they find it necessary."

"I hope that does not include you, Olaf. You have been instrumental in getting us this far, and I have no intention of letting that end because you are foolish enough to risk your life on fairly-unwinnable odds. If you are to die, it is because we are all going to die. Is this understood, officer?"

"As you command, chief." I could tell there was an underlying dissent in his response, but there was nothing more I could do that would ensure correct behavior be taken when it was necessary.

Soon, everyone had finished eating, and I rallied the forces, putting what was left of the army into our rag-tag coalition, before starting our march towards the Frostguard Citadel. However, the Howling Abyss stood in our way, a looming threat that I had been dreading for several moons, even moreso now that we did not have the expected cover of the weather. There would certainly be an ambush in store for us, and the lone bridge that was our way across provided no cover whatsoever. However, we were too far now to turn back...we would have to find a way to survive.

As usual, Volibear, Olaf, and Udyr joined me and Bristle at the front of the pack, the five of us standing as a front line to shield from potential attacks, not that I was expecting any at the moment. A wave of Frostguard could, in theory, strike at any time, but I had the suspicion that Lissandra would want to take me out herself, not send her soldiers to do it for her. The assaults so far had not targeted me directly, rather, the army, as if to whittle down what was left so that I would be defenseless once I arrived to the Citadel. However, I needed no army to take her down. With Bristle by my side, the two of us would cleave through hundreds of Frostguard, flail and tusk acting as one, until at last the two of us stood triumphant over Lissandra's slain body.

We marched for no more than an hour before I could finally see the beginnings of the bridge that was our only way across the Howling Abyss, and I reflexively brought an arm out to my side as the entire army came to a halt.

"It would be foolish to assume that an ambush is not waiting for us on the bridge, soldiers. Be wary, and call out any sudden movements that are out of the ordinary. If we are able to detect their play before they are able to get a jump on us, then we will prove victorious. Now, march in the name of Winter's Claw!"

Further, beyond the bridge, sat a landscape of endless ice, in a land so cold even snow was unable to form. It seemed a fitting location for that cruel witch Lissandra to make her home. Far, far in the distance, to the left of the bridge, I could see the scant traces of the Citadel grazing the horizon, the blockish architecture standing out amidst the jagged edges of the glaciers surrounding it. The sight fueled my body with a determination that had been slowly burning since we had left Winter's Claw, and I took each step with newfound confidence.

As we neared the bridge, the entire place seemed desolate, which only served to stir my previously-calm nerves. If there were no Frostguard in wait for us here, that must mean Lissandra intends for one final slaughter at her doorstep...or that she is nervous, and wants the extra bodies insulating her from my flail. Both options weighed heavily on my mind, but I had no way of knowing which would prove true, at least not until we were at the bridge. The army took the last several steps to the bridge in near-utter silence, a heavy anticipation hanging in the air.

* * *

I took one tenuous step onto the bridge, feeling the surface slick with ice due to the permanently sub-zero temperatures. I hunched low to the ground, dropping my center of balance, and continued forward, hearing the roaring wind rush through the deep crevice beneath me. I took one curious peek over the side of the bridge, finding inescapable darkness calling out from below. The legends had passed down through my tribe of the battle against the Watcher's that was waged here, and Lissandra's dissent at the crucial moment of the fight.

That's when it finally clicked in my head. The Lissandra of old and the one I was marching on...they were the same. She had referred to Serylda before in reference to me, but the way she had spoken...she knew about my ancestor from more than just word-of-mouth. How she had survived this long...I wasn't sure, but stranger phenomena had occurred on Runeterra before. This knowledge, the knowledge that Lissandra was the same woman to have been responsible for Serylda's death, sent an unimaginable fury coursing through my veins.

However, I kept this fury stifled, buried deep within, as we carefully crossed over the bridge. Breaking into an outburst now would be of no use to anyone, and so I would wait, and release this pent-up wrath on the witch herself.

Much to my surprise, the journey across the bridge was remarkably uneventful, and soon, the army was gathered around me at the other side. "From here on, we move quietly, and will wait undetected at the side of the Citadel. Be prepared for anything...it could happen." Off in the distance, the Frostguard Citadel was no more than a quarter-mile away, the only thing separating us from it being a field of jagged ice, tossed and turned by the turbulent winds. Dim lights shone on the parapets of the foreboding structure before us, but were presently not turned in our direction.

With a wave of my arm, I hunched down and began moving as quickly as I could toward my right, where a massive upturned glacier would provide cover, at least for now. The soldiers trickled behind me, as the five leaders began scoping out where to next. Udyr pointed to a nearby hiding spot, though fifteen feet of open ice stood between it and where we were now. It would have to do.

I ran forward and slid across the ice, feeling the major inconsistencies across its surface grate harshly on my thigh, to the point that standing up proved slightly difficult. I peered out from behind the ice, looking up to the lights on the Citadel. They had turned to move look roughly in this direction, and with no cover whatsoever, any movement would certainly get their attention. I put a precautionary hand out to signal their stop, and I waited until the light turned elsewhere until turning back.

I continued darting around the barren ice, crouching and hiding as necessary, the whole process taking significantly longer than I would have liked due to the openness of the area. Eventually, however, my back was pressed up against the cool ice of the Citadel exterior, and I waited for the army to follow. I didn't dare to speak to them now, now when I didn't know who could be around the corner to hear us, and I simply pointed forward, walking slowly towards the corner of the wall.

I took a quick glance around the corner for just a split second before coming back around, collecting myself. Hundreds of Frostguard stood in waiting out front of a massive, intricately designed door, that much I was certain of. It seemed that Lissandra was expecting us, and it was time to answer.

I dropped my hand to my side and withdrew my flail, sending a nod behind me as I heard the unsheathing of blade and shield, as we prepared for our assault of the Citadel. Once again I took another look around the corner, this time paying attention to the sides of the space. There were archers, dozens of them, all currently poised to fire at the first thing that came into their sight.

I reached into my pack and pulled a canteen of water, and signaled to the army that we would strike soon. I tossed the canteen into the opening and waited for a split second, hearing the 'twang' of bows firing as the bottle was peppered with arrows. With the archers now having to reload, now was our time to strike.

I rushed around the corner and reached into my back, pulling out another bola. I hurled the implement forward watching in satisfaction as the True Ice shattered across a majority of the soldiers in the front lines, freezing them solid instantaneously. I ran forward and thrust my shoulder into the front line, shattering the icy remains of one of them before running into the still-unfrozen soldiers that were behind them, and brought my flail down on one of them, hearing the sickening crack of his skull.

By now, more of the troops had fallen in behind me and were quickly beginning to assault the enemy, as another torrent of arrows rained down from above me. Several stuck into the steel plates of my armor but failed to penetrate further, but I was merciless to their range. "Someone take care of those archers!"

From behind me, I heard Bristle yell "Understood", and I took a moment to turn my head to observe. He had stuck his tusk-blades into the icy wall and began climbing up, savagely ripping his way towards the archers above us.

A blow to the side of the head knocked me back into the reality of the fight, and I countered with a knee to his stomach, following up with my flail to finish him off. Between the Ursine, Olaf, Udyr, and myself, we were making short work of the ground troops, while my men, armed with spears, and Bristle seemed to be managing the archers reasonably well. The fight was looking up until one word shattered my hope into innumerable pieces.

"Trolls!"

I heard the yell come from behind me, and there was nothing I could do as they came pouring in behind us. I had completely forgotten about Trundle's army, as well as his allegiance to Lissandra, but panic struck me as they filled the empty space behind us.

From beside me, I heard Olaf speaking. "Sejuani, it has been an honor serving with you."

I knocked down my current foe and turned to him, confused. "Olaf...what are you doing."

"Earning a death worthy of Lokfar's greatest." With that, he turned around and ran towards the troll army, bellowing at the top of his lungs "You're all mine!" He ran through the army sending his axes through them like water, drawing their attention as he pulled them away from our troops. It seemed that they had taken him for the greater threat...which he likely was.

"Olaf, your sacrifice will not be in vain." I crushed two more Frostguard, and narrowed in on the last of them. Above me, Bristle had taken down nearly all the archers and was tossing spears down to what was left of my troops, re-arming them for whatever might be inside. Once he had finished, he jumped down, sending a slight shuddering through the stone in his wake.

I looked up towards the massive doors that barred our way into the Citadel, and futilely attempted to kick it down, sending a spike of pain through my heel.

I turned towards Bristle. "It seems the door is barred from the other side. I suppose Lissandra wants this on her terms."

As soon as I finished speaking, a familiar, haunting voice came echoing from the other side of the door. "How very perceptive of you, Sejuani, perhaps you are not as much of a brute as I initially thought. You are correct, I will be waiting for my trolls to finish of Olaf, and then clean up the rest of you. They are quite the...carnal race."

"Then you underestimate the might of Olaf, Lissandra. He will be walking back to us any moment now, and it will just be you locked alone in there. This door will not hold you forever!"

A cackle echoed from across the door, her gloating voice following. "Perhaps you should check on your beloved barbarian then, if you think he is invincible to the savagery of my trolls." There was a pause until the door started shifting, and suddenly the witch's face was protruding from its surface. "I told them to leave only carcasses."

I thrust my elbow at her face, but only served to bruise myself as her visage sunk backwards and out of sight. "What do you value more, Sejuani? My death, or Olaf's life?"

I wasn't willing to call her bluff, not with Olaf's life on the line should I prove wrong. In a hurry I sprinted outside, telling the Ursine to guard the door should anything happen. I whipped around the edge of the Citadel and back into the frozen expanse we had just crossed, seeing hundreds of trolls crowded in a circle, with Olaf almost certainly in the middle.

I continued running towards the mob, pulling another True Ice bola from my pack. I had only brought one more of these with me, and I intended to save the final one for the witch herself. As soon as I got within throwing distance I lobbed it forward, unaware of the one troll that had still not entered the fray.

Trundle fell from seemingly nowhere, likely the top of the Citadel, rupturing the entire ground in his landing as my bola collided harmlessly with his club; the two True Ice implements having no effect on the other. "Not on my hoard, ya don't!"

The Troll King began barreling towards me, baning his club along the ground as he ran. I took one second look over towards the mass of trolls surrounding Olaf...it seemed he would have to fight his own battles. Somehow, deep in my gut, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him again...but I didn't have the time to fret over that now.

I ducked low and swung left as Trundle's club sailed over my head, landing a blow on the back of his knee as I sent him staggering forward, and I recovered my balance. "Call them off, or you die, Trundle! I'm not losing any more soldiers because of this war." I took a swing with my flail and struck him soundly on the forearm, but the troll managed to grab it, ripping the weapon free of my grasp.

"Your bargaining posture seems highly dubious, weakling!" He sent his club crashing down and I barely rolled out of the way, though the tremor of ice that erupted from the impact kept me unable to regain my balance. His club came down again, this time landing squarely on my shoulder, cracking the icy stone that had guarded me for so many years. He raised his club up again and I reflexively brought my arms up to block the impending blow.

But it never came. When I looked back up, Bristle had run headfirst into Trundle and gouged his tusks into the troll, sending the two of them toppling across the ice. I got back up and brushed myself off, wincing at the pain that was still pulsating through my shoulder.

By the time I had gotten over to the two of them, Trundle was already long dead, the twin tusks still protruding from his back evidence enough for me. Bristle ripped the two of them free, leaving the tips still coated in blood. "I am sorry I did not come to your aid sooner, Sejuani."

I took a moment to catch my breath, still recovering from the shock. "You...you came soon enough, Bristle. Now, help me save Olaf. Bring the body." I knelt down and placed my flail securely at my side before grabbing one shoulder of the Troll King with my good arm, waiting for Bristle to do the same. With great effort, I drug the body towards the mob of trolls, dropping it just outside.

"Listen up, fiends! From now on, you answer to me, or else you're going to end up like your leader here!" My words were only heard by the closest few and the turned to look at their fallen leader, tapping on their neighbors. Within a minute or two, the entire group had fanned out and turned, until they were all staring at either me, Bristle, or Trundle's corpse. "Are there any objections?" I punctuated the question by slinging my flail over my shoulder, preparing it should things not go as I would want them to.

The group was completely silent, seemingly in shock from the sudden news. "Now, where is Olaf?" The group parted in the center, and I saw Olaf, knelt on the ground in a pool of blood, partially his own. Slashes were slathered all across his body and his armor was in tatters, but much to my relief, he was still alive. Piled around him were easily three dozen trolls, all of them laced with the cuts from Olaf's twin axes.

I rushed over toward him and helped him up, offering him a hand. "You're going to be okay, Olaf. Now come on, Lissandra still waits."

He reached out to grab my hand, a blood-soaked appendage landing against my own. "Chief...I'm too far gone. Go on...without me." His hand dropped from mine, falling unceremoniously to the ice beneath.

I turned back towards the Citadel, shouting at the top of my lungs "I need a healer!" It was just at that moment that a loud noise erupted from the aforementioned building, sounding somewhat like ice shattering.

I turned back to the trolls, mouthing "Stay here" as Bristle and I dashed toward the Citadel, trying to find the cause of the noise. As soon as we got there, it was immediately obvious what had happened. The door had sprouted icicles that had spread all over the room, penetrating every warrior that I had told to stand guard, human and Ursine alike. Among them, Udyr and Volibear both were caught in the assault. Once again, Lissandra's infuriating voice echoed through the Citadel.

"Black ice...it truly is a thing of beauty, isn't it? So easily manipulated...so easy to kill with. Do you like what I've done with the entrance, Sejuani? It's been so long since this place has has been renovated, I felt a touch-up was in order. The death of your entire army was an...unfortunate side effect." As quickly as the ice had appeared it receded into the door, sending every body except Bristle's and my own falling to the floor, the ice no longer supporting them. Before me, the door began sliding open, revealing the inside of the Citadel.

I rushed over towards Volibear, while Bristle moved to Udyr. The ice had torn a hole directly through his lung, and an unimaginable amount of blood was seeping through the wound. I knew that there would be no bringing him back, not without a healer or the like, which had likewise perished in the attack. Outside, too, I knew that there would be almost no chance of saving Olaf, not unless Lissandra had a store of medical supplies somewhere in the building.

I turned towards Bristle, who had confirmed a similar fate for Udyr. "You're all that's left, friend. Lissandra will pay for what she has done on this day." I readied my flail and Bristle his tusks, and the two of us walked through the still-opening door.

On the other side was a vast room, comprised of the same material that the door was made of, which immediately set my mind on edge. If Lissandra was able to manipulate this material at-will, then this room was like walking into a death chamber. As for the witch herself, she was currently at the back of the room, the floor seemingly molded and shifting around her as she walked towards the two of us, giving her an unsettling stillness in her movement.

"I see you appear on-edge, Sejuani? Why could that be, I wonder? Is it perhaps that your beloved Lokfarian lay dead outside of my walls? Or perhaps it's because Volibear and Udyr were killed, and there's nothing you can do about it? Or, oh I know, it's because now all you've got left is your wretched boar, and you two can't stand each other?" She drummed her fingers together in amusement as she spoke, serving only to anger me further.

"Bristle, do not listen to her, she's trying to get into your head. You know how I feel about you, that is not a lie." Lissandra had the gall to slaughter my army, and now play mind games with me, and she wasn't getting out of here alive, that I had already decided.

I began walking slowly towards the witch, spinning my flail to build momentum for the impending strike. In my peripheral vision, I could see Bristle walking towards her as well, tusks drawn and ready to fight. "Lissandra, you will pay for the atrocities you have committed here with your life!"

"Atrocities? Is it not you who walked into my home, and is it not you that drew the first droplet of blood on these precious grounds? Perhaps you need help understanding just what an atrocity is." She fired a bolt of ice at me and I brought my flail forward, knocking the shards out of the way before they could do much harm. By now I had closed the distance with her and swung my flail, but narrowly missed. I watched in confusion as she sunk down into the ice, her form being completely enveloped by the ice. I whirled around to see her reappearing several paces behind me, a malicious grin on her face.

"Confused, dearest niece? Did you truly expect me to put myself in a fair fight, when I knew all along that the two of you would be in here with me? You think too highly of me."

The mention of the word 'niece' brought back the memories of what happened to Serylda, flooding my mind with even more hatred and anger than before. I took a charging step towards her only to have her begin sinking back into the ground, evading my swing before I even moved my arm. "You cannot do this forever, Lissandra! You will tire, and when you do, I will be there to remove your head from your spine."

"Oh, such vicious words coming from you, Sejuani. You really should learn to treat others with respect." The words were uttered from behind my shoulder and I jerked my elbow back, slamming it into the air as she disappeared from behind me.

"Bristle, we have to outsmart her if we are to land a blow. Swing where you think she will go, not where she is." It sounded much easier than the reality of the situation, as the two of us continued for several more minutes, failing to strike anything but the air. Soon, I was losing energy, and my arms were sore from swinging my flail so many times.

"Oh, poor Sejuani, you look like you're ready to take a nap. You really should lie down, I do hate seeing you tire like this." I lunged out at her and grasped her armor for the briefest of moments before it slipped through my fingers, as she withdrew just enough to escape my grasp. I began sprinting towards her, putting all my remaining energy in my legs as I lunged for her, managing to grab her shoulder and throw her to the ground with me.

I brought my flail up and sent it crashing down on her helmet, sending a crack through the bizarre headgear. Underneath, a face hewn from pale blue skin lay in shock, a cerulean eye staring off into the distance with a look of confusion, until it turned to look at me, her mouth contorting into the epitome of rage.

"Worthless wretch, you will pay for that!" She sunk back into the ground once more, popping out several feet away, still glowering towards me. She shot another blast of black ice at me that I failed to dodge, the dark shards embedding themselves in my side. I fell to a knee as I clutched the open wound in agony. Lissandra continued towards me as the black ice ground shifted around her, her anguished expression now turning to one of malice.

"This is what I always wanted, Sejuani, to see you perish by my own hand. A pity you had to damage my headdress, I do - "

She was cut short by Bristle barreling headlong into her, knocking the witch to the ground, sending a tusk down directly into her hand. "This, this is for the nightmares, you monster!" Lissandra began attempting to recede back into the ground but Bristle managed to grab her foot, holding onto the appendage with both hands as he fought the strong magic permeating the room. I watched as he continued pulling, keeping her from moving further, but failing to bring her back up.

I brought myself back to my two feet and walked over towards the scene, grabbing a hold of her shin and nodding to Bristle. "Together now. One, two, three!" I pulled with all my might and so did Bristle, and Lissandra was lurched back from the ground, the tusk embedded in her hand preventing her from moving.

"And this, this is for Sejuani's nightmares!" Bristle took his other tusk and thrust it down into her other hand, eliciting a cry of pain from Lissandra. He withdrew his greatsword from his back and held it poised over her, but I held out a hand signalling for him to stop.

I reached down and ripped the rest of her helmet off, exposing a mane of stark-white hair, as I cast the ruined garment aside. "Today is the day you die, Lissandra. Valoran will be bettered by your absence." I brought my flail down harshly across her face, a fresh streak of blood smeared across her blue skin. I withdrew my hand and gave another nod to Bristle, and he brought his blade down, piercing her midsection. Blood began pooling underneath her rapidly. It was over; Lissandra was no more.

I reached into my pack and pulled out my final True Ice bola, reaching down to pick up my flail and secure it to my side. "Grab your things, Bristle. I'm putting her outside, so that all that come through these lands in the future shall know of the demon responsible for Serylda and Avarosa's death." Bristle holstered his weapons and the two of us picked up the limp corpse and hoisted her onto our shoulders, dragging her along behind us as we took her outside, leaning her up against one of the two massive pillars at the front gate.

I threw the bola at her corpse, the impact encasing Lissandra in an icy prison, one that would forever remain due to the frigid temperatures of the Freljord.

I turned back to Bristle, looking around at the bloodbath that surrounds us. "Tonight, we make camp in the Citadel, assuming we can find shelter. Tomorrow, we march for Rakelstake. Olaf, Udyr, Volibear...they all perished believing in me, in this cause that I could unite the Freljord under the banner of Winter's Claw. I cannot let that belief die with them."

 **Reviews:**

Hello I'm the Udyr guest and I think I might have a solution for Nunu and maybe Gragas 's job is to be an ambassador for Ashe and he is against Lissandra since he comes from the Frostguard why not have it be where Anivia told Ashe what's happening so he's sent as reinforcements and at the same time trying to talk Sejuani out of fighting since she has had you're doing well GL - Guest

 **Uhhh...maybe. I understand where you're coming from, but personally Nunu and Gragas are my least favorite Freljord champs, and I'm trying to keep the cast to a somewhat manageable number (it was a tad much up til now.) I'll consider it, and maybe they'll show up, maybe they won't. I have no clue what Act 3 is going to contain.**

 **Author's Note: No more dream sequences! Like, seriously this time. I hope that's not heart-wrenching for anyone...I had fun pushing my limits with them, but I think they've served their purpose in the story. Also, a lot of people died (like, 5 of them). I hope you weren't too attached to any of them, I know I was, but I want Act 3 to really centralize on Bristle and Sejuani and, well...this is how I planned to do that all along.**

 **Seeing as this might be my last update of 2016, have a politically-correct December holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hiya folks, welcome to 2017 (or very late 2016, I have no clue when this will actually get published)! Also, welcome to Act 3, the conclusion of this little project of mine. Everything's still very, very amorphous right now and I have absolutely no clue what I'm about to write (someone besides self-proclaimed 'Udyr Guest' is welcome to help), but I've got a 7 hour car ride and I don't need internet to write stuff. Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and hope you all have a great New Year!**

 **As a side note, expect a somewhat different Sejuani this Act. Well, more specifically, expect me to attempt to convey a somewhat different Sejuani. We'll see how that pans out. :-)**

I took another fleeting glance at the ice that would forever contain Lissandra's body, before turning back to the inside of the Citadel, where the entirety of my army lay massacred by her traps. Up above, I could tell there were still several hours of daylight ahead of the two of us; the clear sky unable to hide the sun.

"Bristle…they deserve a burial. They made it all this way, and we can't leave them here…not like this." I looked over towards Olaf's body, the Troll army I thought I had subdued having run as soon as I stopped watching them. Part of me was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with their filth, yet part of me knew that marching on Rakelstake with just two people was a suicide mission…

"Agreed, Sejuani. I will begin creating their resting places, if you want to do the honors of bringing them to me." He walked outside and pulled out his greatsword, planting the weapon into the ground and using it as a makeshift shovel. Due to his otherworldly strength, he was able to grind the ice away with surprising efficiency, and so I began walking into the Citadel to do my half of the work.

Every time I looked at them, my breath hitched and my fists clenched involuntarily, until all strength left my arms. What Lissandra did…it was wicked, and wrong, and…it didn't matter anymore. She was dead, Bristle and I had made sure of that. And yet here, in front of me, her legacy was as real as ever. I could have dwelled on the scene until the sun fell, but there were more pressing matters at hand. I walked over to one of the soldiers, hefting him into my arms, the lifeless body heavier than I had expected. His face was unrecognizable to me, not from the attack…I assumed he was from an allying tribe.

I brought the body over to Bristle, who had cleared a spot for him in the ice, and I set him down in the hole, closing his eyelids. As Bristle covered up the mound, I planted his sword and shield into the ice at his head, serving as his gravestone.

The process continued for several hours until the sun was low on the horizon, the entire field dotted with swords, spears, and shields. All that remained now was Olaf, Udyr, and Volibear. Bristle had cleared a spot with the rest of the Ursine for Volibear, the Ursine's graves having no markings whatsoever due to a lack of weaponry. It took the two of us to move Volibear, but eventually we had him in his grave, the sickening hole in his stomach still sending my own roiling. Before Bristle covered him up I took his headpiece and gauntlets off, planting them at his head.

"Volibear…you were a loyal warrior to the end. The Ursine will mourn the loss of their greatest leader for generations."

Next came Olaf, still trapped amidst the scores of trolls he took out with him on his hard-fought struggle for survival. Bristle had cleared two areas at the front of my people, the other for Udyr. I crested his grave with his twin axes, the two weapons permanently stained with the ichor that was the Trolls' blood, an occasional drop still falling from their tips.

"Olaf, you fought with the strength of an army, yet beyond that, you had an unbreakable will. You will be sorely missed, both at my side, and at Lokfar."

Finally, came Udyr. He had only been with us for a short time, and I regretted not trying to close the distance between the two of us. As I set him into his grave I took of the pelt he wore on his back, and waited for Bristle to cover him. I set the pelt down and tucked the arms and legs in around the outline of Udyr's body, serving as his gravestone.

"Udyr…I did not know you well, and I feel that was mutual. And yet, in spite of that, you fought by my side and risked your life for me time and time again. I will personally inform Ionia of your passing once this is over."

I looked up to Bristle, a tear forming in the corner of my eyes as I took in all of the gravestones surrounding us, and the knowledge that I had just buried every warrior beneath them. I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tightly as I pressed my head against his furred torso. I felt a pair of hands gingerly press against my head and my back, holding me close to him. "I am still here, Sejuani… will be with you until the bitter end. Now come, I believe that sleep would be good for both of us."

Looking up at the dusky sky I nodded, and the two of us walked in utter silence towards the Citadel, being careful to avoid the blood-ridden entryway. As soon as we entered the Inner Sanctum I shut the massive doors behind us, not that there was a living soul around that could attempt to breach the walls.

The inside of the sanctum was completely barren except for a spot of blood where Lissandra had been slain, as well as a few hallways around the walls that led off to other parts of the complex. However, I was simply ready for the day to be over, and I pulled out my tent, setting it up near the back of the room as Bristle did the same in the opposite corner. I briefly considered joining him again, but decided instead closed the flap on my tent, remaining by myself. I needed time to process my grief…alone.

* * *

I was barely able to sleep, as the images of the soldiers I had led to their death haunted my thoughts all night. I tossed and turned, trying to force their faces from my mind, but it was to no avail. Multiple times I simply saw a static image, the view Lissandra graced me with as I re-entered the Citadel, finding the entirety of my army skewered at her front door, their faces still ripe with horror. I…I couldn't save them, no matter what I'd tried to do. Lissandra knew that the moment I began this journey, always one step ahead of me. Her death wouldn't be the end of my torment…the vision of my army's demise would be her lasting legacy.

I tried to shut my eyes one last time and finally gain some rest, and for a brief moment I was able to clear my head, and I nestled against my pillow, gaining a few crucial moments of sleep.

Unfortunately, it didn't last, as my sleep was quickly stopped short by a rattling on the outside of my tent. I let out a groan and rolled over, assuming it was nothing, but then I heard it again louder a few seconds later. It had to be Bristle, nothing else could be in the sanctum. I sat up, shaking the drowsiness from my mind. "What is it, Bristle?"

The voice that responded was decidedly gruffer than when I'd last spoken to him, but I could still tell that it was him. "The changes, Sejuani…they're accelerating."

I swiftly donned my armor and got out of my tent, finding him hunched over outside. It took me a few moments in the dim light to notice that it wasn't purposeful…his body was just like that. The upper half of his torso leaned forward a noticeable amount, leaving his meaty arms hanging in front of him. His face was now very reminiscent of a boar's, with a flat nose, prominent tusks, and a furred face. His legs seemed relatively the same, only slightly thicker at the ankles, but it was still a far more drastic change than had occurred previously. He had surpassed the form that Lissandra had shown me in my dreams, and was no barreling towards becoming a boar again, whether either of us wanted it or not.

"Bristle…are you okay?"

Much to my relief he nodded, pointing to his armor. "It is changing with me as well, I do not feel any discomfort. I believe I have the Vortex to thank for that." He sat down on the floor, an expressionless look on his face. "Sejuani…at this rate, I don't think it will be more than a few days until I am fully reverted. I know last I brought this topic up you were still hesitant to accept that…you do not have much time now."

I looked down to him, and took a seat facing him, grasping both of his hands before looking up to hold his gaze. "Bristle…you're all I have left. Whether I'm willing to accept this change or not does not matter now, as it will happen either way. However, yes, I accept what you are becoming. What we've gone through, and what we're going through…You will have my utmost respect no matter what form you take."

He smiled, nodding graciously. "I am glad to hear that; it takes a great weight off of my chest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some more sleep." He stood up and began walking back towards his tent, but I stopped him.

"You are welcome to join me, if you wish. I have been unable to get some sleep…perhaps some company might be able to change that."

He turned around, nodding. "If that is what you wish, then I am willing. Lead the way."

I opened the tent flap and followed him, discarding my armor as I tucked myself into my bedroll, waiting until I felt Bristle's arms wrap around me, and I nestled into the crook of his neck, shutting my eyes as sleep overtook me.

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't feel Bristle wrapped around me, and spun around, finding my tent barren except for me. In a panic I put my armor back on and went back out into the sanctum. I found Bristle sitting down in the corner, his tent already torn down, and he greeted me with a wave. As soon as he saw my panicked expression, however, he put the pieces together rather quickly. "I'm sorry, Sejuani. I did not mean for my absence to startle you."

"No harm done, Bristle. I presume you slept well?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I've taken a look around the Citadel. I've found the food stores, as well as the armory. There didn't seem to be anything particularly powerful in there, but you would know better than I in regards to Freljordian artifacts."

"Lead me there after we gather food, I would like to see if Lissandra stored anything of value in here. There must be something in here worth claiming." I turned my attention back to my tent, tearing it down and placing it back into my pack before turning back to Bristle. "Lead on, friend."

I began following him through the narrow corridors, until eventually the two of us stopped inside one room, the walls of which were packed to the brim with food. The Citadel effectively functioned as an icebox, and everything inside was extremely well preserved. Food that was a rarity in Winter's Claw was now presented to me in abundance, and since the previous tenants had been forcibly evicted, I had no qualms with taking plenty.

"Take as much as you will need for the journey, Bristle. The less time we have to take stopping for food, the sooner we will be at Rakelstake and put an end to this." I reached towards a shelf and grabbed a large fruit, relishing in the sweetness as it washed over my taste buds. The two of us ate until we couldn't stomach any more, and then packed enough food away for several more days, our packs heavy and distended from the sheer contents we'd stuffed inside of them.

After that, he led me back into the sanctum, where the two of us dropped our packs. "Now, I presume you still would like to visit the armory?" I gave him a quick nod and the two of us were off once again, as I followed him through a different set of passageways, until at last I was face to face with a massive trove of weapons, a majority of the racks empty due to the sheer number of Frostguard that had died on our journey to the Citadel.

"Is there anything you see that's worth bringing with us?" I shrugged, beginning my search through the armory, intent on finding an answer. For the most part, the room was filled with crudely-crafted swords, spears, shields, and armor, with a small rack of bows and arrows. Everything on display I had seen countless times before in the hands of the Frostguard soldiers that I had slew, and they certainly weren't magical.

And yet, I had the feeling that there was something more in here, something that I hadn't seen yet. Lissandra had to have found at least a few powerful artifacts, especially since she'd been alive since the fight of the three sisters generations ago. I continued searching around the room, occasionally tossing a weapon out of its container to see what just was behind it.

"Sejuani, there seems to be a draft coming from this wall." I followed the sound of Bristle's voice, finding myself at the left wall of the entrance. I stood stark still and closed my eyes, heightening my other senses as I felt the flow of the air all around me. Sure enough at my feet I could feel the faintest of breezes, and it wasn't coming from the direction of the door.

"Let me check on something quickly and then I will return. I would rather not take out this wall in the event that you are wrong, and risk a collapse." I left the armory and walked down the hall, entering the room on its left, a barrack. I looked at the back wall, trying to remember where the drafty wall was in the armory. It seemed that there could be a few feet of empty space between the two walls…not room for much, but a small enough space that two walls would seem redundant.

I walked back over to the armory, nodding to Bristle. "I do believe that something is behind this wall. Would you like to do the honor, or should I?"

"You are the warrior with a weapon meant for breaking, while mine is designed for goring. You are far more suited to the task at hand."

I nodded and pulled out my flail, whirling it at my side as I built up momentum, before releasing a thunderous blow on the walls. The massive stones shuddered and shifted a little bit, and I repeated the strike, this time managing to nearly dislodge one of them. After a third swing, there was finally a hole in the wall and I poked my head through finding only darkness. Certainly not the barrack that was the other room.

"Something is definitely in here…" I reached my hand into the opening and felt around seeing if I could feel anything. "...something cold." My hand grasped and object that immediately made me release it, something so bitterly cold that it made the True Ice feel like Shuriman sands. Unfortunately, I couldn't make out the object yet, not until the light from the armory could make its way into the hidden alcove.

With renewed vigor, I bashed my flail time and time again at the wall, slowly but surely dislodging brick after brick as I revealed more and more of the secrets hidden behind it. I took another break after clearing out another dozen bricks or so, finally gaining sight of what was inside. Bristle and I both looked in the opening I'd cleared, excited.

"Weapons and armor. Lissandra, you have just won us the war." Inside was a hammer, a glove, and a piece of armor, each shimmering blue due to the extreme cold each one exhibited. The one directly in front of me that I had touched earlier was the piece of armor, which seemed fit to go one a forearm. The armguard had a sculpted blue crystal in the center, surrounded by a blue-ish armor fluted back to cover an elbow. Next to that was the glove, comprised of a strange fabric, extremely flexible and yet radiating cold at the same time, with a row of spikes on the knuckles. Finally, the hammer directly in front of Bristle was extremely long, with icicles hanging from its massive head.

I looked over towards Bristle, pointing towards the gauntlet. "I have no use for such a weapon, if you would like it. I would, however, like to keep the armguard. Is there anything here you would find useful?"

He looked down at his tusks, and then up at the hammer. "I do not know if I will be able to wield this hammer effectively, however, I have no doubt that the magic imbued within it will more than make up for any lack of skill I have with it. As for the gauntlet, I too do not see use for such a weapon. I think it would be best if we leaved it here, rather than take it with us and risk losing it."

"Agreed. Well then, if there is nothing else that we need to do, let us embark be off towards Rakelstake. I would rather not keep Ashe waiting longer than we must." I recoiled my flail and reached out towards the armguard, forgetting the extreme chill it exuded as I recoiled again. I reached out to it a third time and winced at the pain coursing through my hand, feeling as if it was going to freeze off. However, I slipped my other arm through the hole, waiting until the furred inside was snug against my arm.

I tried to feel my hand again, searching for the cold that had been pervading it, but found nothing. Even more surprising, my forearm felt no pain at all. I looked at my hand, still able to move my fingers with the same dexterity as before, which proved that it wasn't frozen.

"Bristle, touch this. Does it feel cold?" He reached out towards the armguard recoiled just as I had expected him to, nodding. "Strange…I don't feel anything anymore." I rested my hand on the armor again to make sure, feeling only a lukewarm sensation. It was as if the cold didn't affect me anymore, at least not with the armguard on. I directed my attention to the world and the air around me. The chill of the air outside as well appeared absent, a slight warmth in fact pervading my body.

"The armguard…it protects against the weather and cold. Do you feel any strange sensations from the mallet?"

I tossed the two-handed implement in his hands, shaking his head. "I believe this weapon's power lies in its combat potential, and solely that. I feel no different than I have up until this point. However, it is quite cold, though not nearly as much as your armor. For that reason, I will hold it only when necessary." He reached onto his distorted back and hung it from a loop on his back, the greatsword and mallet giving him an imposing look. "Now, as you said, it is time that we departed for Rakelstake."

I nodded, turning and walking out of the armory, eventually finding my way back into the sanctum. The two of us picked up our belongings and turned back over towards the massive door that barred our way out, unlatching the crossbar that had kept us secure all night. A gust of wind roared through as soon as the bar was off, blowing the doors wide open as well as knocking the two of us off of our feet. I stood back up and dusted myself off, and exited back into the Freljord.

We passed Lissandra on our way out, her frozen body still bringing a resurgence of anger coursing through my veins. This only escalated further as we rounded the corner outside, once again seeing the field of gravestones that the two of us had set out just the previous day. I walked past them silently, waiting until we had completely passed them before turning around to look at Bristle, who just nodded knowingly.

"We lost many friends yesterday, but you know that we cannot dwell on it. It will dull the senses, and leave us vulnerable." I nodded, accepting the harsh reality of the situation. As much as I wanted to just give up right now and join the field of corpses, that would mean Lissandra had won, and that helped me continue to take each consecutive step. I was so furious at the witch that I would rather continue on just to spite her than give up but let her have a dying victory.

"Though we don't have a map, if we retrace our steps back into Avarosan territory, I can get us to Rakelstake. The journey should take five days, though without an army to slow us down we might be able to manage it in four. I need to know, Bristle, where do you think you are going to be physically in four days?"

The man-boar hybrid looked himself over, pondering my question. "In four days I could very well be completely reverted, Sejuani. I know that you would rather have me on two legs to take on their forces, however – "

"However, you're wrong. As I said this morning, I accept you in whatever shape you are in. I am a far superior fighter on boarback than I am on foot, and your impressive durability far greater when you have four legs. We will be victorious in either situation, I merely asked for the purpose of navigation. Some paths may be very difficult if you cannot grasp handholds." I patted him on the arm, giving him a reassuring nod.

The two of us were silent for a long while, before he eventually spoke up. "If that is the case, then I am grateful for your faith in me, and the power I bring you while an animal. Now, if I may ask, what opposition are we going to encounter in Rakelstake?"

I let out a sigh, counting it off on my fingers. "First off, Ashe and Tryndamere will likely fight side by side. I intend to save the archer for last, which means Tryndamere will prove somewhat challenging due to his refusal to perish." I pulled out two more fingers. "Before that, however, would be Braum and Gragas. Braum will prove to be quite the nuisance, but he will eventually perish. Gragas on the other hand is somewhat of a wild card, depending on what mood you catch him in." Finally, I pulled out two more fingers. "Lastly, two possibilities. First, Nunu. He tends to explore the wilds, and may not be present, but his yeti is quite a fearsome beast." I let out a huff, pausing before pointing to my pinky. "Lastly, Anivia. She will most certainly find out our intentions when we pass her again, and will likely aid Ashe when we reach the city. If that is the case, what we're doing is a suicide mission, but if by some stroke of luck we remain undetected, we have a chance. Of course this also completely ignores the army Ashe will have at a snap of her fingers."

"It sounds like a challenge with a slim chance of survival." He patted me on the back, nearly knocking me over. "Which begs the question of why we aren't moving faster."

I smiled and gave him a slight nod, shifting my gaze from him to the chasm before us. We had returned back to the Howling Abyss, and the frost-covered bridge that stood before us was far less desolate than the last time I had dared cross it. I looked over towards Bristle and gave him a knowing nod, as the two of us advanced peacefully towards the denizens on the bridge.

"Greetings, trollkin. What causes you to be here?" A few of the massive brutes turned towards us, their clubs slung over their shoulders, but without the violent undertones they were known for. It was clear to me that they had no intentions of starting a commotion here, at least not as things stood right now.

Much to my surprise, they completely ignored me, turning instead towards Bristle. As several of them rushed towards him I took a few steps back, careful not to be knocked over by their superior size. "You have killed King, and by rites of ancestors, you are new King."

An uneasy pause hung in the air as the two of us processed the information, realizing it was to our favor. Based on the assuredness of the troll's statement, it seemed we had no choice in the matter. Bristle eventually responded to them, replying "If you will allow it, I would prefer you seek leadership from my companion, Sejuani."

The troll seemed perplexed, quickly responding. "But Seshwani did not kill Trundle…why would I take orders from Seshwani?"

Bristle looked at me confused, and I turned him around, speaking so that the trolls couldn't hear us. "Trundle was far more intelligent than the average troll, it seems. I did not expect them to be here at all, but I think it best if we do what they want, how they want it. If killing the king is all it takes to become the new one, that puts a rather large price on your head. Best if you come across as a King they would rather see alive.

"Understood, Seshwani", he said with a wry grin, garnering a scowl from me. He turned back towards the trolls, gathering their attention. "I will be your new King, trollkin. The two of us march for the Avarosan capital of Rakelstake in an attempt to overthrow Ashe, and you will be our army to oppose her own. Is this understood?"

The bridge shook as the trolls pounded their clubs on the ground, voicing their understanding, as well as their approval. "Kill Ashe! Kill Ashe! Kill Ashe!"

The troll the started talking to us walked up to Bristle, taking a knee at his feet. "What is your name, King?"

"You will call me Bristle."

The troll stood up, turning back to the remainder of the trolls, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Hail King Bristle!" The cry was carried out through the rest of them, the cacophony being nearly deafening due to our close proximity with them.

The troll turned back towards Bristle, once again kneeling. "What tribe you from, Bristle?"

The two of us turned to look at each other, somewhat confused. "I am from the Winter's Claw. It is far from here, several day's journey at best."

The troll nodded. "Yes, heard of Winter's Claw. That is Seshwani land…Seshwani evil."

I couldn't suppress my scoff, instead taking a few steps back to distance myself with the troll before I lost my control, but Bristle's hand stopped my retreat. "This is that same Se _ju_ ani right here, and she is far from the evil tyrant Trundle and Lissandra likely made her out to be." He turned slightly towards me, a glimmer in his eye. "She is a fair ruler that values strength and honor above all else. She fights alongside her people on the front lines, and does not fear death. I am proud to call her my Queen."

I couldn't help but let a smile slide across my lips as he spoke, the troll meanwhile slowly turning back towards me, the lightbulb going off in his head. "Oh, you that Seshwani. You kill Lissandra…you free us. Trolls never had Queen before, but…you want to be Queen?"

I turned back towards Bristle, sending the question his direction. "That depends on if your King will allow it", I said with a slight smirk. I could tell that Bristle had quickly taken the concept of royalty to his head, and I was more than willing to play along with it for now.

"I do. Trolls, this is your new Queen, Se _ju_ ani"

While the cacophony resumed, this time chanting my name, I pulled Bristle down, whispering in his ear "Do not bother with trying to correct them, they likely do not understand you are pronouncing it differently."

Once they had quieted down again, the entire group, roughly two hundred strong, turned towards us, kneeling down. "What are your orders, King Bristle and Queen Seshwani?"

I took a step back, allowing Bristle the chance to work on his new position. "We march straight for Rakelstake, and we kill anything that stands in our way. From this point forward, you are all warriors of Winter's Claw, and you will fight with the same ferocity and strength that has gotten us to this point. Now, let us go."

With that, the two of us waded through the crowd of trolls, and as we passed them they began to stand up one-by-one, trailing us. "I will admit, they may not be the most intelligent race in the Freljord, but they certainly are the most obedient. And, if my history with them is any evidence, one of the most fearsome. I think our chances of taking Rakelstake have risen significantly."

 **Author's Note: Yeah, a slightly shorter one, but I felt I hit a pretty decent stopping point, and I didn't want to drag it out further with what would probably just be walking scenes. Anyways, welcome to 2017 everyone! My writing resolution is to finish up this fic (likely not before I get back to school, but shortly thereafter), as well as to make significant headway/finish my other open fic, The Glorious Transformation. I know not many people read that one since it's a crossover, but if you like Transformers (I do!) and you like League, I encourage you to check it out…I'm pretty proud of it, and it'll be back in full production once I'm done here.**

 **Anyways, yeah…troll army. I'd been cooking that one up for a while, deciding whether or not I really wanted to implement it, and in the end decided I was happy with the plot reason for why it should happen.**

 **As always, review, PM, whatever, just let me know what you think of this story, now that it's starting to get to the end days. Until then, hail Queen Seshwani!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, thanks to a very friendly and uplifting review, I decided to stop being a lazy oaf all day and start actually working on this a little bit more…this will likely be the last chapter that I put out before my semester starts. If 12 gets out, I'll be extremely happy, but I'm not gonna get too ahead of myself. :)**

 **As usual, hope you enjoy!**

Bristle and I marched past the trolls and onto the opposite side of the Howling Abyss, turning back around to look at the trolls who stood patiently still on the bridge. "I'll let you rally them, King Bristle", I told him, a slight grin crossing my features.

He puffed up his chest just the barest amount, as if to give off some sort of kingly presence. "Trollkin, follow me, and I will lead you to the battle that will define this generation, and all the generations to come. Lend me your weapons, and I will lend you my leadership." He spoke with such fluency and confidence that I was actually mildly surprised, even after having been so close to him all this time.

"Bristle, for one that has done nothing but follow orders the past several moons, you certainly show an aptitude for issuing them." I leaned close to his ear as I told him this, keeping the secret between the two of us. We turned back around amidst the sound of the trolls chanting some sort of battle cry, and soon the thunderous echoing of their footsteps reverberated around the empty maw of the Howling Abyss.

Brislte stifled a laugh, nodding. "I've been around the best leader in the Freljord for more seasons than I can remember. If I appear experienced, it is because I am following your example. I burrowed my face into my shoulder to hide the ensuing blush that crept across my cheeks, but my actions only made it more apparent. "Sejuani…there is no shame in being proud of your accomplishments."

"Believe me, I have none. However, flattery…that I am not quite accustomed to yet. Winter's Claw is not known for its warm and inviting atmosphere, after all. I've handily ensured that." While I was not opposed to the way Bristle seemed to be uplifting me, putting me on some imaginary pedestal that only he could see, I almost wished that it wasn't so. In my mind, we were nearly equals, and I had assumed that he thought the same. However, I was beginning to doubt if that assumption was correct.

Either way, I was willing to let it pass, unless it proved to be more disconcerting. We marched out deeper into the Freljord, still in what was Lissandra's territory, which we would be in likely until midday. The territory rightfully should be mine now, though with Lissandra, I wasn't willing to bet on that. Even though she was gone, I had no clue just how many Frostguard were still alive, and how many of them she had ordered to attack us as we left the Citadel. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, a rather unusual sensation for me ever since I had donned the armguard while we were perusing the Citadel.

In fact, the weather felt downright warm, though looking up at the snow that was pouring down overhead and the knee-deep snow we were walking in, I knew that couldn't be the case. The armguard…it seemed to function as some sort of invisible insulation, protecting me from whatever was outside of myself. The thought made me remember the hammer Bristle had likewise taken during our search.

"Have you discovered any more about the mallet since we've been outside? I know it has not been long, I am merely curious. The armguard seems to shield me from the weather entirely, perhaps more. I have yet to find its combat functionality, of course. I doubt Lissandra would keep an item such as this locked behind a stone wall if all it did was keep the wearer warm."

Bristle shivered, looking back at the mallet. "Well, I would hardly fault her if she did. No, the mallet remains a mystery to me. Perhaps its usefulness lies only in its combat strength and not utility. A shame I will not be able to find out its purpose until we are at Ashe's doorstep."

"I would not count on that if I were you. As we saw in Winter's Claw and the Northern tribes, Lissandra has eyes everywhere, likely even in the trolls we have just allied ourselves with. I suspect that we are far less safe than I would prefer to be. Be on your guard at all times, and if something seems out of the ordinary, do not hesitate to warn me."

"Understood, Sejuani." Bristle reached behind him and grabbed his mallet, tossing it absentmindedly in the air as he walked beside me. I watched curiously at his hands as he did this, watching the cool mist trail around the shaft of the weapon as it twirled in the air. Even more surprising, his hands seemed to be covered by ice just after he let go of it, which quickly dissipated moments later.

"Bristle, give me your hand. I have a theory of what the mallet does."

He looked at me skeptically but reached his hand out nonetheless, holding it there expectantly. I took off my glove and held my hand out in front of me, noting the warm sensation that surrounded it. "Now, place the mallet in your hand for a few seconds, and then remove it."

He did so, and just as I saw him begin to move the mallet, my hand darted toward his, slipping beneath the handle of the weapon and his hand. And what I felt could only be described as one word: cold. I brought my arm back in shock, shaking my hand for a few seconds until I realized it had gone numb almost instantaneously. I put my glove back on, hoping that that might warm it up.

"My hand…I can't feel it. It's not frozen, or so I believe, but it's unbelievably sluggish. Fascinating." I tried to wiggle my fingers but barely managed to get any movement whatsoever, the numb sensation still aching across my palm.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, focusing on the sensation slightly more. "No, there is no pain anywhere, though I suppose that is what the head of the mallet is for. I believe the weapon has some sort of numbing magic embedded in it, likely intended to keep the target from moving. If this were to have hit my foot instead of my hand, I have no doubt I would fail to support my weight." I shook my hand once more, the action looking more like shaking a dead fish than what it truly was. I was able to control my wrist at this point, but everything below that line may as well not exist.

"Interesting, I only feel a slight chilling sensation when I hold the weapon. Perhaps it understands that I am the wearer, and you are not. Very well, I will keep it protected. If one of our enemies were able to gain control of this, it would most definitely mean our end." He put the mallet back on his back, tightening the straps that kept it secure. Meanwhile, I continued to rub my hands together, waiting for any sort of feeling to return to the extremity.

"Yes, please do that. Now that we know approximately what the mallet does, I would suggest refraining from using it during combat. If our enemies know that we have two extremely potent magical items, it will only draw more enemies to us."

"As you command, Sejuani." Finally, I was able to move my fingers just the slightest amount, but anything beyond the innermost knuckle still was lifeless. I cradled the appendage until at last, I could move my hand freely again. The potential uses in combat ran through my head nonstop, the ability to halt an enemy in their tracks an amazingly valuable skill to have on hand.

We continued on for several hours, shepherding the mass of trolls behind us, sharing very little conversation between the two of us. The battle the previous moon at the Citadel was still immensely pungent in the back of my mind, the horrors that were committed there still unbelievably fresh. It would take many seasons for such thoughts to flee my head, just as they had in the past.

I could hear the stomping of one of the trolls drawing closer, and I turned around to see one doing just that. I took a step to the side to allow him between the two of us, curious of his intentions.

"King, Queen…we hungry. Time to hunt?"

I stopped walking and Bristle did the same, and we looked to each other. I saw no problem with taking a short break here, and I could tell that Bristle felt similarly. However, where we were now was rather…desolate. I knew from our journey up here that there would be a forest up ahead in no more than half an hour, and I hoped that I could convince them that it would be a better place to stop.

"Is there something near hear that you could eat?" The forest was in Avarosan territory which would prove to be a slight challenge, but I was getting the feeling that these trolls were mindless without a leader, and would search this area for food that wasn't there.

The troll scratched his head for a moment, taking far longer than I would have thought necessary to answer such a simple question. "New land. Don't know."

I looked over towards Bristle, giving him a nod to speak up, which he took. "There is a grove just south of here, one that we know food is plentiful. If you will wait that long, you can eat there."

The troll nodded, turning back to everyone behind him and shouted "No food here. Eat soon."

Before he could rejoin with his people, I grasped him by the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Stay here with us. I would like to know about your people." The troll seemed confused, perhaps wondering why I was issuing the order as opposed to Bristle, but stayed nonetheless. "First off, your name." We began walking as I asked him the question, figuring that a hungry troll was likely not a good companion to have at your side.

For once, he responded to a question without having to think about for more than a second. "Gadon."

Bristle asked the next question. "Gadon, how did Lissandra treat you?"

The troll paused for quite a while, a droning "Uhhmmmm" filling the void while he tried to formulate his thoughts.

"Lissandra bossy. She order Trundle, Trundle order us. It simple, but Lissandra order often." He spoke with a sort of sadness, a curious sound given his gruff tone, but he seemed to genuinely dislike thinking back to that time. "Glad you free us. Don't be same as Lissandra." There was a sort of pleading to his voice that took me by surprise.

"You have my word as your queen, we are nothing like Lissandra…that is why she is now dead and imprisoned by the Citadel she held so closely to her. No, Gadon, we will give you a choice in most of what we do, my goal is simply to have you believe enough in us that you will not need convincing." I paused for a second, before continuing the questioning. "Tell me, what was Trundle like as a leader before he was under Lissandra's thumb."

Again, Gadon took a long while to figure out what he would say, but finally began to speak. "Trundle strong and proud. He always fight first, but he fight smart."

I nodded, deciding that I'd issued enough questions for now. The way Bristle seemed quiet signaled that he felt similarly. "Thank you Gadon, you may go back to your kin if you would like." With a slight nod, he did so, slowing down until he caught back up with the front line of trolls.

We continued our trek through a narrow ravine, the other side of which we had made camp two moons prior. It was strange…so little time had passed, and yet so much had happened during that time. My army was comprised humans of Winter's Claw, not trolls gathered from the remains of Lissandra's army. Bristle had, at that point, still been moderately human, not what he was now. I took a sidelong glance at him now, observing his hulking frame. In truth, he looked more like the trolls that followed the two of us than he did a human, which slightly worried me.

His back was permanently arched forward and his head sat low between his shoulders, the boarish tusks and nose starting to become extremely prominent features on his face. His arms seemed to have stretched some, the opposite of what I would have expected to happen, but they almost reached the ground now…I knew that at some point they would finish their journey. His legs, on the other hand, were beginning to crouch down with a sort of animalistic bend to them, which I knew would soon straighten out to the legs that used to carry me. His skin had grown a slightly darker shade of gray, not that it was very noticeable behind the thick mat of fur that covered the entirety of his body. I could tell that he would be fully reverted in only a matter of days.

However, I had accepted the changes that were happening to him. To think differently would be selfish, considering the blood he had shed for me so far on our journeys together. While nothing would be able to change the fact that I would miss how he is now for many seasons to come, we would share those seasons together while he was a boar. Plus, by that point, the trouble in the Freljord would be quelled and united under my rule. There would finally be peace without war, and we could just enjoy a relaxing life for once. The thought brought a slight smile to my lips, but I focused back on the arctic before me.

I wormed my way through the tight crevices of the ravine that separated us from the forests, where we would likely stop for the night so that the trolls could go hunting. Thankfully, due to our scavenging in the Citadel, we still had plenty of fresh food stowed away in our packs, more than enough to get us to Rakelstake, and then back to Winter's Claw once we were finished there.

Finally, I could see a parting in the icy rocks up ahead as we neared the end of the crevice, my arms and legs sore from being tossed around due to the unstable footing and random protrusions in the rock face. Behind me, Bristle seemed to be doing even worse, his abnormal size and proportions doing him no favors in the tighter parts of the passageway. Thankfully, his armor still fit him due to the magic of the Vortex, otherwise I was sure his shoulders would be in terrible shape.

Once the two of us slipped out of the crevice, I looked over to my right, seeing the first vegetation in days. The forest was rather small and sparse, but it was the only place that the wildlife would be able to survive in a large area around us due to the isolation, and I hoped that the trolls would find enough to sate their appetite.

One by one, the trolls made it out of the crevice, and Bristle simply pointed towards the forest to the first few. "You have traveled far today. Eat as much as you can, we will rise early in the morning." Without another word, the first few began bolting towards the woods, those coming afterwards simply following in the actions of those before them. Eventually, the last ones made their way out, and the two of us began walking towards the forest.

"We should make camp at the edge of the forest, in case trouble arises in the middle of the night. I have seen the trolls in battle many times…I have plenty of reasons not to trust them, even if they call me their queen."

I could tell Bristle was slightly hesitant, but eventually he nodded. "Yes, the situation still seems to be far too convenient to be without repercussion. If you think it safe to distance ourselves from them, I will respect your judgement." The two of us stopped just outside the edge of the forest, and I watched as Bristle began rifling through his back to retrieve his tent.

"The trolls did not seem to have brought anything with them…I suppose that means that they will be sleeping outside, or in a cave if they can find any. I do not know how active they are at night, but I foresee that they might make sleep challenging." Once Bristle had found his tent I knelt down and began to help him set it up. He looked over at me, curiously, but didn't say anything.

"What? As soon as I remove this armguard all the cold of the Freljord will be just as real to me as it ever has been. You wouldn't want to leave your queen alone in the cold, would you?" I spoke with a playful, mocking tone, letting him know that I wasn't too serious, and he simply laughed.

"When you phrase it that way, I suppose that no, I cannot. You are welcome to stay with me, if you wish." I nodded and began dutifully helping him erect his tent, before finally the two of us climbed inside. I reached into my pack and pulled out some food and my bedroll, setting the former between us and the latter beneath me. Even from inside the tent, I could still hear the sounds of the trolls hunting in the woods, maddening cries echoing through the trees as they hunted their meal for the night. It was slightly disturbing, but that word had quite a new meaning to me after recent events.

As we ate our dinner, I pondered our actions for the next day. "I'm considering going around Anivia's lair. It might add half a moon to our travels, but there's a very high chance that we will be able to avoid her. Do…do you think you have that long, Bristle?"

My companion set down his food, placing his hands on my shoulders as he looked me in the eyes. "Sejuani, I likely only have two moons, at most, until I am fully reverted, and I know we will not be at Rakelstake by that time. Adding more to that will have no effect on me." I could tell that, deep down, even he was having a tough time coming to grips with that information, and so was I. I had raised Winter's Claw to hate Ashe as much as I did, and I knew that he would want to be in that fight attacking with his hands rather than his tusks. The thought that he would merely be my mount…well, it would have disheartened me if I was in his situation, too.

"Understood, Bristle. You will still be instrumental in the fight…you understand that, correct?"

"I do, Sejuani, I do. I am aware that you have trained to fight atop me far more than you have trained to fight beside me, and I know that together we may be a bigger threat than we are while we are apart. Still, I wish that I was able to participate in a more…meaningful way, I suppose."

To this, I had no encouraging words, much to my chagrin, which only seemed to worsen his emotional state. I decided to try and turn the conversation away from the battle, and back to tomorrow. "Anyways, what is your opinion on the proposed actions for tomorrow? I have only been in that area of the Freljord a handful of times. It is heavily wooded, which leaves us vulnerable to an ambush. I doubt the Avarosan forces will know to look for us, unless Anivia suspected that we would march for Rakelstake once we were finished at the Citadel."

"I…I do not have a preference, Sejuani." He laid back on his bedroll and turned away from me, his armor still on. He had been rather silent for most of today, I suppose the circumstances of the battle had been weighing on him for quite a while.

I scooted closer to him, grasping his shoulder as I talked into his ear. "Bristle, I know that you wish to slay Ashe with your own two hands, but there is no reason why you cannot as you are. Do you not remember how fearsome you are as a boar? What about the Avarosan forces we repelled before we made our way to the Vortex? You are a mighty beast just as you are a mighty man, Bristle, and that will forever be true to me. Please tell me you believe this too."

He rolled back over to face me. "I do Sejuani, I truly do. Just please…let me process this on my own for a little while."

I nodded, bringing my hand back to myself. "I will do that for you, Bristle."

I climbed into my bedroll, removing my armor one piece at a time. Once I got to the armguard, however, it seemed the straps to tighten it had completely vanished. I tried tugging on it to slide it down my arm, but the armor piece seemed impossibly tight, secured to my arm by whatever magical force was in the armor. I eventually stopped trying, finding that, even while bare, the warmth provided by the armguard still kept me cozy. "Goodnight, Bristle." I spoke barely above a whisper, unsure if he would hear me even in the confined area of the tent. I never got a response before I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up fairly late the next day, rolling over to find…and empty tent. I sat up in a panic, looking around the enclosed space again just to make sure I wasn't missing Bristle…not that I could. Hurriedly I began donning my armor again, struggling to maneuver around the armguard that was still secured to my skin. Once I was fully armored, I rushed outside to see if I could find Bristle.

Much to my surprise, the search was far easier than I had anticipated. I found him lying on the ground just outside the tent, in what I would call a very awkward sleeping position. I could tell that he had changed more overnight, becoming even more bestial than before, perhaps to the point that he considered himself more beast than man. It would certainly explain this behavior.

I looked up at the gray sky, seeing enough light to know that Bristle would want to be woken up so as to prepare for the day. I walked over to the slumbering body and placed my hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Bristle…why are you out here?"

He was slow to respond, but eventually he started moving, standing up before stumbling down, catching himself with his arms. He remained like that, on all fours, resigning to crane his head back so that he could see straight ahead. "My shoulders…they changed. I do not fit in the tent anymore." The voice that spoke to me was so far from the Bristle I had spoken to three moons prior that I would barely believe it was the same person now, but my eyes did not deceive me. His armor had shifted as well, moving to cover less of his torso and more of his shoulders and back. The way things were going, I didn't know if he even had today left in him.

"That's…that's understandable. Besides that, do you feel well?"

He nodded, struggling to control his enlarged head. His hands and feet had fully reverted as well, his thumbs even having receded into him overnight. Still on his back was the mallet, a weapon he would never be able to wield in battle. "My animalistic instincts are coming back to me, Sejuani, albeit slowly. I will still retain all I have learned during this path of my life, I do believe, but I do now know if I will have the intelligence to act upon it."

I knelt down, wrapping my arms around his. "I have faith that you will. Now come, let us find the trolls so that we can begin our march." I walked over to the tent and began tearing it down alone, seeing Bristle's distraught look out of the corner of my eye as I did so. Before I could even finish that one simple task I couldn't take it anymore, and walked back over to him, speaking softly. "Bristle, you convinced me to see you as the same person no matter what you look like. Now, it seems you are having trouble coming to grips with that very same challenge. Please, for me, believe in yourself, like you got me to."

"I…I do, Sejuani. I just wish I could help more."

I gave him a wry grin, looking over at the tent. "Well, it is yours. I hope you do not think I will be carrying it." I walked back over to the tent, finishing its deconstruction before stuffing it in Bristle's pack, patting him on the side. "Perhaps tomorrow you will be fit to ride, but not quite yet. By then, you will be extremely useful. We have not waged a campaign this long for many seasons, and my body is beginning to ache."

"The strength of the transformation is keeping me sustained. I will gladly be your mount as soon as you see me worthy. Now, as you said, let us go find the trollkin."

I nodded, walking back out into the forests, immediately finding our army. They were scattered around the entire area, blood dried onto their mouths and their weapons, as they had seemingly passed out right after their meal. I looked over towards Bristle, patting his head. "Perhaps the king would like to wake them up?"

I watched in awe as Bristle inhaled deeply before letting it all out, emitting a low rumble that shook the entire forest, something I didn't think him capable of. Immediately the trolls began rising, scratching themselves as they were forced from their slumber. They began crowding around us, attentively awaiting instructions. I could tell by their confused glances that Bristle confused them, though it didn't surprise me. He spoke up, issuing their orders.

"Today, we march further towards Rakelstake. We will bypass Anivia's lair, but we must still remain cautious while near her nest. If she were to hear us and attack, it would be the end of us all. Now, march!" He turned around and began plodding towards our destination, due south so as to take the left at the Ironspikes.

Once again, travel was fairly quiet for the first few hours, and I could tell Bristle was deep in thoughts that I didn't dare interrupt. I knew that he was processing a lot right now due to his changes, and I was willing to let him do that on his own like he had requested. Still, it pained me to see him like this, separating himself from me, but I knew that it was for the better.

After a while, we finally made it to the mountain, taking a left so as to avoid Anivia's nest. From here until late tonight, I would be in fairly unknown territory, a feeling that did not sit well with me. However, between that and being frozen solid by a wrathful Cryophoenix, I was willing to depart from the known. Further up ahead was a small valley thick with snow, easily enough come up to my waist, which meant that Bristle wouldn't be able to see. As we neared closer and the snow grew higher and higher, I put my hand on his head, giving him a knowing look as I lead him through the valley.

Walking became extremely difficult not much later, each step forcing me to move large amounts of snow just to move my leg forward, carving a trench through the snow that Bristle and the trolls would be able to walk through. However, Bristle was nearly blind behind me as he followed my trail, the snow up above his head on all sides.

After perhaps an hour of slow work through the valley, I began to hear shaking, and I looked up at the mountain to our right but failed to see any sort of avalanche. I continued on for another few feet before I heard it again, and this time I stopped.

"I hear it too, Sejuani. I have a feeling we are being watched, but I cannot tell from where."

I looked around the valley, unhindered snow all around us as I shouted out "We know you are here. Show yourselves." I withdrew my flail as anticipation grew high, knowing that Lissandra's death may have put a target on our backs that might be being targeted right now.

I heard the sound of movement and looked up the valley, seeing snow caving in on itself. The path continued, and I quickly put the pieces together in my head. "They are under the snow. Prepare for attack!"

Suddenly, the entire valley caved in as unknown people began charging towards us, causing snow to begin piling down on us, filling in the floor of the valley until it was up to my shoulders. Behind me, Bristle was nearly submerged in the snow, and behind him, the trolls were swinging wildly at whatever movement they could see.

I felt a sword run across my chest from beneath the snow, whoever was attacking me somehow able to navigate from underground. I moved forward to find the tunnel that the attacker had made, giving me a little room to move.

"Bristle…I can't swing at them, but you can. Please, help me." As another blade ran along me I swung my bola forward, the thick layer of snow making the movement sluggish enough that I didn't even land a hit.

Bristle swung his head to the side, throwing up a massive cloud of snow as his tusks crashed through the walls that surrounded us, throwing up a person in the process. I only could get a brief look at him before he fell back into the snow, but I could tell that he was a Frostguard from his armor, and young, perhaps only ten.

"Bristle, it's…it's the children. The Frostguard children are attacking us."

Bristle swung his head to the other side, taking another assailant out. "Then I will slay them just as I have their mothers and fathers. If they wish to kill me, they will pay for their lives!" He went into a rampage, sending his tusks crashing into any movement that I saw, frequently tossing up an assailant in the progress.

Meanwhile, I continued feeling the swords running across my armor, failing to leave any sort of meaningful damage behind. I looked down at the armguard, which was currently emitting a slight chill around my arm. Perhaps it was protecting me?

I swung my flail into the snow once more, managing to lodge it a few feet into the snow before it was slowed to a halt, and so I raised my arm and swung again, this time making it all the way through. I was still unable to see any of the Frostguard children as they sneaked through the snow, leaving me mostly helpless as their weapons bounced harmlessly from my armor.

As the fight raged on, I noticed everything getting colder around me, perplexing me. I looked at the armguard again, finding nothing different from its exterior. I did not know what the details of its magic were, but so long as I remained unscathed, I did not care. Next to me, Bristle continued managing to slay foe after foe, his complete disregard for tactics having tossed up a massive amount of snow around him, clearing a fairly sizeable area. I walked over to join him, tired of being unable to fight the Frostguard.

By his side, I finally had enough time to see the children before they struck out at me, sending my flail through head after head long before their weapons could touch me. During the lulls of the combat, I looked back over towards the line of trolls that were still swinging helplessly at the snow, having stirred up enough of it that I could barely even see through the snowy air. However, there seemed to be few, if not no, casualties, so I continued to let them fight, hoping that their wild swings would eventually kill whatever was attacking them.

* * *

Perhaps an hour later, I wasn't entirely sure, it had been several minutes since any commotion had been heard, and I assumed the battle was over. Bodies were piled up around Bristle and I…young bodies, far too young to be in combat. I suppose Lissandra had ordered them to attack us here, knowing that we would move this direction, and without the aid of the trolls, they might have killed us. Or, perhaps more frightening, they children had done this of their own accord. The Winter's Claw army had slain all of their mothers and fathers, after all…I suppose I couldn't fault them if they wanted revenge for the death of their parents.

Bristle turned towards the line of trolls. "Are there any casualties?" Utter silence followed his question for quite some time, until I heard a troll shout back "No dead." The words sent a wave of relief through me, and I collapsed onto Bristle's side. If the trolls could survive an ambush like this with no death, perhaps the battle at Rakelstake would be more winnable than I had originally thought.

Satisfied, I holstered my flail and continued walking, making our way through the rest of the valley. The snow was much less thick the rest of the way, although without bodies underneath it, that made sense.

Once we were out of the valley and room for two abreast, I returned to Bristle's side. "You do realize you saved my life back there, yes? That is not something you would have been able to do even two moons ago. Were it not for your reversion, we would have been easy targets for the Frostguard."

I felt his massive head nod in recognition. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I did only what felt natural to me, but that has changed very rapidly over the past few moons, as you said. Two of those ago, and I would have still been fighting with my hands." He looked down at his arms now, which were permanently configured for walking, not fighting. "Now, such an act would be impossible for me."

I patted him on the side of the head, running my hand forward to his tusks. "However, one thing does not change, no matter what form you are in. You fight with your tusks, and you fight with them well." Again, he simply nodded, as we continued onwards.

By the time we stopped for the night it was pitch black outside, the delay of the fight forcing us to march longer in the night to maintain progress. We had wrapped around the back side of Anivia's nest today, and we had remained unseen, which took a great burden off my shoulders. Tomorrow would be a short journey, and we would make camp not far from Rakelstake, and the fight would begin the following morning.

I pondered approaches to attacking Rakelstake. It was heavily fortified, and Ashe always had a plethora of guards on watch. We would be noticed long before we reached the walls, and by that point, she would have her entire forces in the city, ready for whenever we breached the walls. The odds seemed heavily against us.

As I began setting up the tent, another thought crossed my mind…why must we attempt to use stealth and trickery? Ashe and I had always had our differences, there was no denying that. But, when I compared her now to Lissandra, I saw no reason to treat the two women the same. This journey…it had changed me, softened me, which was not altogether a problem. Admittedly yes, I was still as vicious as ever in the throes of battle, but outside of that…I couldn't attack Ashe the same way that I had Lissandra. To do so would belittle the wretched acts of Lissandra, something I was not willing to do. At the same time, however, I couldn't not attack Rakelstake. Olaf, Volibear, Udyr…they had died for me to get me this far. To not attempt to finish the fight would be an insult to their deaths.

I stopped preparing the tent as an epiphany crossed my mind, and I turned towards Bristle. He had already half fallen asleep, but he raised his head curiously when I stopped moving.

"Bristle…we're going to negotiate with Ashe."

 **Author's Note: So, that lofty idea of having Chapter 12 out before I leave for school…nope.**

 **Anyways, chapter stuff. I'm thinking 2 more? Seems like there's just about that much plot left, I don't think I'd be able to fit it into 1 without leaving out some really big details, and if I did 3 chapters there'd be some really long, drawn out stuff that would get boring.**

 **Also, I thunk a thought, and I want it to run it by you folks which means** ** _I will need feedback otherwise I won't do it_** **(likely). I tossed around the idea of a happy ending and a sad ending…and I want to see which one you would prefer reading (without giving any spoilers whatsoever on what happens in either). It wouldn't affect Chapter 12 at all, so you'll have plenty of time to get back to me (please do reviews are awesome).**

 **As far as this chapter goes, I hope y'all liked it. I'm going to try and crank the rest of this out when I can, but school is hard and it takes priority. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yeah…school's been pretty busy. This will probably be written over the course of a couple weeks, so it might seem fairly incoherent, it's pretty hard to tell when I write these things before the chapter starts (also I have to reread my own work since it's been** ** _that_** **long, so call me out if I get stuff wrong). Also, my computer has been through some…trying times. A.k.a. I downloaded some nasty crap and there's still some repercussions. For a while MSWord wasn't working and I was worried I wouldn't have access to my entire stuff, but thankfully I figured out how to get it working again, and everything seems to be in order.**

 **As for the chapter, I hope you enjoy. Also, as with the Frostguard Citadel, the depictions here are not canon with my other fic, A Ballad of Ice.**

Bristle stirred from his partial slumber and turned his head towards me, a look wrought with shock and confusion on his furred visage. "Sejuani…this is very unlike you. Please, I would like to understand your intent."

I nodded, patting him on the head as I went back to working on the tent. "Bristle, you agree that Lissandra has brought more harm upon us personally in these last dozen moons than Ashe has brought upon our entire people for…several seasons, at a minimum, yes?" The boar nodded, his weighty head oddly comforting to me.

"Thus, I do not see a need, no, a reason, to assault her hold the same way we assaulted Lissandra. That witch brought nights upon nights of restless sleep to us, Ashe has merely been protecting her homelands, perhaps attempting to gain more land, but have I not also done the same at Winter's Claw? Lissandra surpassed what is acceptable during this war, and I retaliated as she deserved. However, to do the same to Ashe would belittle what Lissandra put us through, and I will not allow it."

Bristle nodded, his eyes somewhat glazed over due to the tribulations of the day. "You make a strong argument Sejuani, and I also understand that you cannot back down. It seems the only option left is negotiation, as alien as that is to me. However, I must ask, what do you hope to gain from this? You know she will not sacrifice Rakelstake, and likewise you will not sacrifice Winter's Claw."

Bristle brought up a good point, one that I hadn't quite fleshed out yet. I mulled over what exactly my goals were from these negotiations, until I at least had some measure of response.

"A fair fight, if I can reach it. There is no need to sacrifice the lives of her people, and likewise the trollkin, in a war that they were born into. I expect Tryndamere will wish to fight, as will Ashe. If those are the two we are up against, I would consider that a successful negotiation." I ran my hand across the fur behind his ear, eliciting a pleased snort from my companion. "Of course, I assume that you will be by my side during this, yes?"

Bristle nodded, running his head against my roving hand. "I refuse to leave your side Sejuani, especially after all that we have gone through. However, you are not looking at the options. What if she declines this proposal? It would not be unreasonable to think that she has the upper hand in this matter, seeing as the trolls are weary from travel, and the two of us would be drastically outnumbered by her champions."

I sighed, knowing that this could be a very real possibility. "Then…I do not know. I would hope that she sees reason and accepts it. Our tribes have been at war for so long I would like to think that she would grasp at the first strands of peace that I would offer. However, if she truly is unwilling to accept my offerings, then I suppose there will be unnecessary bloodshed the following morning."

I looked over towards Bristle after finishing setting up the tent, waiting for a response that his sleeping body would not give. I took a sidelong glance at my tent, and then looked back down to my bracer, which kept me perpetually warmed. In truth, there was no real reason for the abode anymore, now that Bristle couldn't use it and I no longer received benefit from the shelter. I decided instead to lay down next to Bristle, sidling up next to his flank, as my eyes slowly drifted shut.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, slightly eager to begin the actions of the day. I could still feel Bristle's course fur next to me as I rolled over, my body partially submerged in the thick layer of snow that perpetually blanketed the ground. I sat up and brushed off the snowy veil on my back, moving to place a hand on Bristle's hide, giving him an affectionate petting. He was still very much asleep, but a low humming fled his throat as I ran my hands across his fur, showing his subconscious satisfaction. Eventually, however, his eyelids leaped open to reveal his twin icy orbs, and he began to more verbally return my affection.

"Good morning, Bristle. Are you ready for today?"

Bristle opened his mouth to respond, but all that managed to come forth was an awkward grunt, to which he cocked his head curiously. He tried again, yielding the same result. After several more attempts, he eventually gave up, a pathetic look molding his features.

He…he couldn't speak anymore. The realization hit me like the most bitter winter chill, freezing every atom of my body simultaneously. I couldn't help but share his depressed look now, and I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around his bulky head, as I began weeping openly into him.

Somewhere, buried deep in the back of my mind, I knew that this would happen sometime, but I had never thought about it, not until this moment. I had taken our conversations for granted this whole time, not even considering the fact that eventually it would be taken away from me…from us. Next to me, I could feel Bristle's body slightly shaking, evidence of his apparent distress as well.

Finally I managed to quell my emotions, able to contain myself long enough to speak. "I…I love you, Bristle." The words were just barely choked out but my intent was pure. We had been through so much during our journey, the mutual respect we'd built…it had surpassed friendship several moons ago, if I was to be honest with myself. And now, even though he couldn't respond, that respect felt stronger than it ever had before. We would have to rely on our innate understanding of the other in the moons to come, and yet that understanding had been vastly amplified since the last time, before this all began, that I could not speak with him.

I nuzzled against Bristle more, waiting until I had calmed my flowing eyes. He, too, had seemed to calm down, being almost still in my arms as I grasped a tuft of his fur. "This does not change anything, Bristle…you are still my equal, and my most trusted ally. If Ashe does not see reason and forces us to take on the entirety of her army, I will protect you with my last breath."

For some reason, I swore I could have heard "And I will, you" in his voice, but I knew that it was just a shadow, something my mind expected to hear that didn't exist. However, I could see him nod his head, showing his understanding and approval. With that, I began taking down the tent, until it was secured in my pack. Overnight, Bristle's armor had reverted into a saddle which I deigned to use, preferring instead to walk alongside him. During battle, of course, I would still ride him, but while we were travelling…I could no longer use him as a simple pack animal. He was an ally that lived, spoke, and breathed…riding him for comfort's sake seemed disrespectful.

"We should gather the trolls, and I will inform them on the change of plans. I would prefer we not bring them along during the negotiations due to their…brutish nature, but if they insist I suppose Gadon can join us." He was the only troll that had bothered to speak with us consistently, and thus the only one I trusted to represent us well if he were to be brought into a council chamber to represent us. However, I would still prefer that it be Bristle and I, if the trolls did not wish to join us.

After a little bit of walking we found the trollkin, already awake and running rampant around the forest for food, until eventually a few saw that I was standing there and gathered around me, prompting their brethren to do the same until all eyes were on me. I was still too downtrodden by the events of the day already to attempt to rally them by force, and was glad that I had built enough respect so quickly that they did my work for me.

"There has been a change of plans. We will not march on Rakelstake today, supposing all goes well. Instead, we will enter negotiations with the people of Rakelstake and their queen Ashe, hoping to perhaps gain a more favorable position in this battle. Depending on the outcomes of these negotiations, the battle that will break out the following moon will be vastly different. If you all would wish it, we will bring Gadon with us to represent your wishes, but it is not required."

All of a sudden, heads started looking at their neighbor's and I could see a crowd parting, presumably to let Gadon through to the front.

"Queen, I fight…not speak. You speak for us." He pointed around to the rest of the trolls, all of which seemed to be nodding in agreement, before he finally added "you talk good".

I nodded, responding "Understood. Thank you for the input." I silently thanked Serylda that he could see reason, but made no intention of portraying that to the humbled troll before me.

I looked back up to the mass as a whole before continuing. "In that case, we will travel to Rakelstake alone. Await us, and if we are not back by the next morning, you are to assume that we have been captured or slain. In either case, you are released from your service, and are free to travel as you please."

Again, troll heads looked all around, a communal look of confusion across all of their faces. Finally, it was Gadon that spoke up for the rest of them. "But…with no King or Queen...no orders?"

I nodded, patting him on the shoulder. "Yes, Gadon. I trust that you and your tribe will figure it out." I let him ponder those words as I turned back to Bristle, and the two of us began walking towards Rakelstake. It was finally time to bring about an end to the Freljordian war.

* * *

The journey took several hours, filled with an awkward silence between the two of us as we figured out how to pass the time. We eventually devised a system to allow him to respond 'yes' or 'no', giving me more freedom in our one-sided conversations, but also allowing for strategic decisions should they prove necessary. Finally, however, we made it to the gates of Rakelstake. Though I had seen it from a distance several times, I had never dared enter Ashe's capital city, and it was still quite impressive this close to it.

A massive, frosted stone wall encircled the entire city, easily twelve feet high, providing me no insight as to what was inside the city, although the recon we had done over the seasons gave me a fairly strong clue. One massive, metal gate was the only reprieve on the megalithic structure, the pattering hewn from ice. However, even with the wall, I was still able to see the monument to Avarosa near the back of the city, the True-Ice sculpture admittedly more impressive than anything I'd ever laid eyes upon, even if the person depicted was less than desirable.

As the two of us neared the gate, I could hear a horn being blown from the other side of the wall, the sounds of which reverberated around the glacier behind the city, alerting the entire populace of our presence. I kept my weapon firmly at my side as we approached, knowing that my very existence was enough to set many Avarosans on edge. By the time we got to the gate a dozen guards were pointing spears at the two of us, and I could see several bowmen angling from over the walls, ready to fire on me if I so much as blinked wrong.

"I do not come with the intent to fight you, Avarosans. I wish to speak to Ashe. If it would suit you, I will drop my weapons at the gate and retrieve them when I leave." To make a statement, I unbuckled my flail from my side and tossed it to the ground, which a guard quickly snatched up. From my back, I took off the mallet that Bristle had donned, the metal too cold to touch, which I accidentally dropped as I gripped it.

Two arrows, one from either side, flew down at me, both of which weakly lodging themselves in my armor. I looked up to the guards that had raised their spears closer to me, holding my hands up in the air. "The weapon was stolen from the Frostguard Citadel, and is too cold to be touched by whomever it is not bound to, which as you can tell, is not me. I would advise leaving – "

"How about you tell us why you're here, Sejuani! Monsters like you don't just walk up to us without some sort of backup plan. Where are you hiding your troops!" The guard speaking brought his spear inches away from my neck, causing me to crane my head back.

"I have not been in Winter's Claw for a long time, and they know nothing of this meeting. I have a small battalion of trolls perhaps two hours away that I have told to abandon me if I do not return to them by morning."

"What business do you have with the trollkin? They are allies of the Ice Witch!"

I sighed…I forgot that Lissandra's alternative identity was allied with the Avarosans, adding yet another problem I would have to surmount before I could even enter the city, let alone see Ashe. "Lissandra and the Ice Witch are one in the same, you must take my word on that. She has sent wave after wave of Frostguard against my people in an attempt to slay me, but I finally put her down. Tell me, have you received any contact from the Ice Witch over the past several moons?"

The guard shook his head, the first time he'd seemed to show signs of reason this whole conversation. "Even if you are telling the truth, that doesn't explain the trolls."

"You are correct, it does not. Trundle was slain in that battle. The trolls sought a new King, and seeing as Bristle was the one to land the killing blow on Trundle, they chose him as their new leader. I have no reason to lie to you, Avarosan. All I wish is to speak with your que – ".

"What is the meaning of this alarm…oh, I see." Ashe swung shut the gate behind her, her pale blue eyes locking on my own. She circled around me, keeping a safe distance as she reached behind her back for her bow. "Sejuani, what brings you to my doorstep."

"I seek an end to the war with as little bloodshed as possible. All I wish is a civilized discussion, but I seem to be having some trouble." It was hard not to let my years of distaste for Ashe boil over in my words, and it took everything in me to not lash at the cold glare that bore into me.

"It is about time that you saw the path of peace. My offer has not expired, though it has been many seasons since I thought you might consider it. All you need is join me on the Avarosan court, and our two tribes can be joined."

I bit my tongue, knowing that this would come up. "I am sorry Ashe…but it is never that simple. Please, allow me shelter into your negotiation chambers, so that I may fully explain the details of the situation."

"I don't see why I should, Sejuani. We have been at war for decades, and yet you expect me to believe that you wish a peaceful end to this war, but refuse to take the one I have offered you? You have always been a problematic one, Sejuani, I'll give you that."

I resisted the urge to curse her, instead simply nodding. "I agree that our history has been less then friendly, but I plead you to hear the sincerity I bring before you today. My travels have changed me…I would not have considered negotiations even ten moons ago. Please, allow us to end this."

There was an aching pause, as Ashe seemed to mull over what I was presenting her with. "Very well, I will grant you entry into Rakelstake. However, you are to enter unarmed. Hand your weapons to the guards, and I will see to it that they are returned to you upon your departure."

I nodded, reaching down to grasp my flail, and I placed it in one of the shaky hands awaiting it. I left the mallet on the ground, knowing that they wouldn't be able to carry it anywhere.

Slowly, the icy gates parted as Ashe turned back towards Rakelstake, giving me my first up-close look at her crown city. Further beyond was a secondary inner wall, but it took a full minute until my eyes were able to look that far back. A long walkway travelled all the way from the outer gate to the inner area of the city, were the monumental statue of Avarosa watched over the town. To the sides of the walkway were a variety of buildings, none of which appeared to be of the residential sort. Everything appeared very rustic, and were it not for the looming stone walls that watched over the city from all sides, it might actually have felt like a nice place to live.

However, as I had five guards on each side of me as I walked into Rakelstake, it felt less and less like I was being granted admittance for negotiation, and more that I was being taken to their prisons, if they had any here. While the guards did not seem openly hostile anymore, I could sense from their occasional glares that I was not welcome here, and they were clearly unhappy that Ashe had been willing to see my reason whereas they did not.

Eventually, we made it to the second set of gates which parted at Ashe's command, revealing a third wall even further back. This section of town appeared to be purely residential, with somewhat-compact houses lining the streets that fled from the path I was being led on. Here, I could see far more people walking around, all of which came to a stop as soon as they looked in my general direction. By the time we were outside the third gate, the pathway was lined with a silent audience, all watching Bristle and I be 'escorted' into Ashe's citadel. I didn't dare reach behind me to comfort Bristle, ever-fearful that I might actually be taken down.

Finally, the third and final set of gates parted, revealing the massive statue of Avarosa before me, towering so high up that it was dizzying to tilt my head back. However, back at ground level, Ashe's citadel equally bore down on me, the stone walls blocking the base to the statue beyond. The front doors had already been spread open, looking more like a maw waiting to consume me than it did the entrance to a building. However, I had already decided that this was what was best for the Freljord, and I silently walked into the building, Bristle following me.

Once inside the building, two guards shut the door behind us, and Ashe motioned for the contingent surrounding me to be on their way. Finally it was just the three of us, and her expression seemed to soften slightly with the other's absence. "I apologize for your treatment, you can understand that my people would be fearful of you, due to our…history." She left the words hanging in the air, a reminder of all the needless violence that had occurred between our two factions. "However, I am willing to hear what you have to say, but not like this. I do not allow garments of war in my council chambers, it does not send the right message. You will find a room to your left where you may find more suitable garments. Follow the door on the opposing side when you are ready." Ashe gestured towards the doorway and I nodded.

"I am gracious for your hospitality, Ashe. I assure you I come with the best of intentions." I rested my hand on Bristle, grateful that we had made it this far unscathed. I turned to my left and walked through the door, stopping halfway when Ashe spoke again.

"If you do not mind, I will escort Bristle to the chamber. I assure you no harm will come to him while you two are parted."

I turned to look back at her, and down to Bristle who had been trailing me. "I suppose if he is accepting of that, then so am I." I looked back at Ashe, allowing him to make the decision.

Somewhat to my surprise, he awkwardly turned around in the hallway, finally facing Ashe a few moments later. The two of them walked off and around a corner, leaving me standing alone in the hallway, and I walked into the chamber to my left.

Inside I found a plethora of clothing, as well as a sideroom that I could hear running water flowing from. I peeked around the corner to find the water dripping from the ceiling; it was clearly a washroom. I began shedding my armor except the armguard that stubbornly clung to my skin, walking in to clean myself off once I was bare.

Due to the magical effects of the armguard, I couldn't tell if the water was as cold as I would expect to be or somehow warmed; it was just water. I sunk down onto the marbled floor as the water began cascading down my face, the tiny rivulets tickling my skin as I could feel the grime from endless hours of marching finally running down my shoulders and back. I don't know exactly how long I sat down letting this happen, the gentle feeling of the water flowing all around me providing a much-welcomed reprieve to all the conflicts that we had endured the past dozen moons. Eventually, however, I stood back up and began actively cleaning myself off, leaving the washroom shortly thereafter.

I grabbed a towel on my out as I began drying myself off, before looking around at the vast array of clothing, fit for all shapes and sizes. They were all so…pristine, it was slightly sickening to think that I had to don one of these just to begin negotiations.

I eventually found one that wasn't too distasteful…though I still would have felt more at home in my armor than these weak garments. The clothing was extremely thick and colored a deep red that passed my ankles, encasing me in a dress that was far too feminine for my liking. Thankfully the neckline was extremely modest, as was a majority of clothing in the Freljord, but it hugged my torso tighter than I would have wished. However…I had no other option. I completed the outfit with what appeared to go with it, a silvered headpiece stylized to resemble a falcon. The metal felt extremely fragile in my hands but sat atop my head nicely.

"Oh Sejuani….what have you gotten yourself into this time." I looked into a piece of polished ice hung on the wall, seeing my reflection staring back at me. I had to admit…the outfit wasn't as atrocious as I had suspected it to be. However, I felt nearly naked when I compared it to the pile of armor sitting on the floor. Naked…and vulnerable. I doubted Ashe had bad intentions in making me undergo this nonsense, but I couldn't help but wonder if she intended for me to feel how I was.

I looked down at my arm, observing how stupid the gauntlet distorted the elegant folds of the dress, but I knew that nothing I could do would be able to change that. It was almost guaranteed that Ashe would notice it and bring it to attention, and no response that I could formulate would sound good. I awkwardly held my hands behind my back as I departed through the door in the back of the room, hoping that perhaps I could avoid the attention.

The other side of the door opened up into a large, ovular room, with a similar table in the direct center of it, with a plethora of chairs surrounding its side. Already, Ashe had taken a seat on the high-backed chair at one end of the table, marking her queenly status in this city. Around her, the remaining chairs were empty. Near the entrance, I saw Bristle lying on the floor, who turned to look at me expectantly as soon as I walked in.

"My my, you clean up better than I expected, Sejuani. Please, take a seat." Ashe gestured towards the other end of the table, and so I walked over and sat down. "The rest of my party shall be arriving in a few minutes, however, I requested that I have time to ask you some questions privately beforehand." I noted Ashe's garbs, something I had seen her wear several times on the Rift. An intricate blue gown covered the top half of her body, with a queenly crown placed upon her delicate head.

I nodded my understanding, hiding my arms beneath the table. "What is it that you wish to know, q-queen Ashe." My breath faltered as I said those words, seasons upon seasons of malice surfacing in the empty room. Much to my gratitude, Ashe either didn't notice, or intentionally disregarded my slip.

"First off, I would like to know why you came alone. We know each other well, and I know that you do not act recklessly without a backup plan. Surely Olaf, Volibear, or even Udyr would have accompanied you on this journey?"

I could tell that her meaning was pure, and yet…it still hurt so much to think about their passing. "They…they were with me even five moons ago, all of them. However, they were slaughtered in an ambush…there was nothing I could do to save them." I intentionally left out the fact that Lissandra was the perpetrator of those misdeeds, unsure if Ashe would wish to know.

Ashe seemed to take note of this, a long pause filling the room before she continued. "Then I must ask, Sejuani, are you here before me because you do not believe you could succeed in a full frontal – "

"No!" I slammed my fist on the table, oblivious to the fact that it revealed the armguard – I didn't care. "I am here, Ashe, because I do not wish to waste the lives of innocents who were born into this war and have had to fight it their entire lives."

There was another long pause as my words hung in the air, Ashe's face never leaving a neutral, calculated expression. When she finally spoke again her words were quite deliberate, laced with underlying anger. "You would be wise not to interrupt me in this chamber again, Sejuani, and you would equally be wise to obey the rules I have placed upon this room. What is that on your arm, and why have you brought it in here?"

I looked down at my arm, taking note of the armguard I had revealed during my outburst. "I retrieved it in my travels not too long ago. I have found no way to remove it since I have donned it, otherwise I would have done so. As far as I am aware, it provides protection from the cold…nothing more."

"If what you say is true, then I will forgive you this once, however, it would be wise to hide it from the rest of my party. Speaking of which…" Almost as if by magic, there was a knock on a door behind her, and she went to go respond to it. While I was alone at the table, I beckoned Bristle closer to me, running my hands through his fur when he obliged.

"I am not use to such strict rules…this will be a challenge I must overcome." I spoke softly, hoping that Ashe or nobody else might have heard my confession. When I looked back at the table, four heads were now looking back at me.

As I expected, Tryndamere was to her left, dressed in a kingly outfit, as opposed to the metal scraps I was accustomed to seeing him in. Beside him, Gragas, who somehow found decent clothing to wear, sat to his right, seemingly perturbed to have to leave his brewery. To Ashe's right sat Braum, a stolid expression on his face as he took his seat. It was extremely imposing, the four of them all looking down the table at me, but I understood Ashe's desire to have multiple opinions.

Once everyone was ready, Ashe broke the silence in the room, her voice now carrying a much more authoritative tone. "Sejuani, you have come before us today carrying the banner of peace. Please explain your situation and requests, so that we may formally begin these negotiations."

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Perhaps ten moons ago, I began being haunted by these…dreams. In all of them, Lissandra would brutally murder me, as well as Bristle. She had already revealed her stronghold to be the Frostguard Citadel during these dreams, and so I gathered my army to put this down. Her people, the Frostguard, fought us tooth-and-nail on our trek there, and even had infiltrated the ranks of my army. Once what remained of my people reached the Citadel, she murdered all of them except Olaf and I, who were fighting an army of trolls outside the castle that managed to slay the former. However, I put down Lissandra after breaching the sanctum, and ended her horrific acts."

I paused, gathering my breath before continuing. "I come before you today because I refuse to fight you with the same underhanded methods, Ashe. To attack you in the dark of the night would make me no better than her, which is a bar I refuse to fall under. And so, Ashe, I challenge you to a duel, the terms of which can be discussed here."

Ashe nodded, taking what I said far better than I would have expected. However, the others at the table did not see it the same. Braum was the first to speak up. "If you wish for peace, Braum does not understand why you would offer your life for it."

Tryndamere was next to respond. "Queen Ashe, her forces are in shambles! We should send word to the army to march on Winter's Claw at once, and damn these negotiations!"

"Husband, I refuse to act so underhandedly when our enemy has come before us with reasonable terms." Ashe turned to look at me, holding her gaze. "However, Braum does make a fair point that deserves an answer. If you are willing to live in peace with us, we will allow it. There is no need for any bloodshed."

I tried to think of a good way to formulate my next words. Any way I said it, it sounded as if I had the intention of slaying Ashe when we departed, which would not win me any favors. However…I couldn't let any of my men die in vain…I resigned to take the punishment for my words. "When Olaf died…he died believing I would unite the Freljord. Volibear as well, even Udyr. As much as I wish I could simply live in harmony with you, Ashe, that would be letting three of my best men die in vain, which is something I cannot allow. That is why I wish for as little bloodshed as possible."

"You wish to see Ashe dead, and I will not allow my queen to engage in these needless discussions! Send word to the troops to begin marching at once!"

This time it was Gragas to respond, turning angrily towards the man to his right. "Tryndamere, stuff it and let the lasses settle their differences! Sejuani speaks of reasonable terms, let 'er speak without making a fool o' yerself!"

Ashe stayed silent as two men continued bickering, an act that she had clearly dealt with many times before. Next to her, Braum simply shook his head, also frustrated.

"Silence, both of you! I brought you both into this chamber under the assumption you would not make fools of yourself, but perhaps I need to throw you out?" The words were directed towards her husband, an audacity that was quite surprising. They both immediately stopped speaking, filling the room once again with silence before Ashe continued. "Your intentions are pure, Sejuani, and those are words I never believed I would utter in my life, let alone to you. Tell me, what do you propose for this duel, and what are the stakes?"

"I believe the fairest fight would be Bristle and I against you and your husband. As for the stakes…I do not know. I wish for my people to live in peace with yours, no matter the outcome of this duel."

Braum and Gragas immediately interjected, the latter of which silenced to let the former speak. "Braum will not have rest if queen were to die and Braum could have saved her. Braum wishes to take the place of Tryndamere."

"And Tryndamere does not accept!" The king slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

Ashe looked at the two men seated beside her, weighing all the options. "Braum, I apologize, but as my husband, I will allow his wishes to stand." Braum nodded his understanding, his thick mustache twitching in frustration.

"As for your terms, Sejuani, I accept. Whomever is the victor will have control over the other's domain, but any discrimination will not be tolerated. You have my word that I shall uphold this if I am the victor, as I trust you will as well."

"I did not come all this way to back down on my word. Yes, I will treat your people with the honor and dignity they deserve, should I prove victorious."

Ashe nodded, a smile slipping across her features for the first time since I'd met her. "Very well then, Sejuani. I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield tomorrow, which again are words I never expected to say. I am glad we have agreed upon these terms."

"And I as well, Ashe." I stood up to take my leave as everyone else began leaving, and I departed back through the room whence I entered. I carefully placed the outfit I had donned back on the rack and put my armor back on, the cool steel feeling much more agreeable with my skin than the dress could ever be.

As I left the building, no guards were around to follow me out – it seemed Ashe had enough trust in me to let me see myself out. I followed the pathway out, each of the gates parting open as I drew closer to them.

Once I reached the outer gate, one of the guards still stationed there handed me my flail, which I stowed at my side. He pointed over towards the ground. "We attempted to take the mallet, but what you said was true. It has since frozen in the snow…I doubt it is retrievable by any but its owner." I followed his hand and sure enough, a solid block of ice was now stood where I dropped the hammer, the grip of which now awkwardly stuck out from the ground.

I smiled to the guard, walking past it. "Perhaps it will become a legend. Weapons stuck in place seem to have a knack for breeding great heroes." I continued walking back off towards our camp, Bristle following alongside me.

After an hour or so of walking, I stopped. "Let us camp for the night here, Bristle, and let the trolls be free. We do not need them for a battle anymore, unless Ashe truly is not a woman of her word. They deserve to be free."

A grunt signaling 'yes' let me know that he agreed, and so I cleared out a space in the snow as Bristle plopped down, his thick fur insulating him from the weather just as well as my magical artifact.

Tomorrow would be the time in which the ruler of the Freljord would be decided…I always believed that it would be me, standing atop the bones of Ashe after a grueling battle. Never did I expect that that battle would be two-on-two, leader against leader, after peaceful negotiations had just occurred to allow for a smooth transition. This journey…it had changed me in ways that I couldn't even begin to contemplate.

 **Author's Note: So, nobody's responded to my** **plea for attention** **thought about divergent endings…so I'm gonna not do it, solely because that's another chapter I'd have to do, and I'm already sporting a fairly large workload as is. That being said, this chapter is unaffected by that concept, so if people still feel strongly about it I'm willing to give it a go…it'll just take longer. I would be releasing the final chapter(s) together.**

 **As for this chapter: Gragas cameo! Braum cameo! In all seriousness though, when I started working on this last November, I had no idea I would be writing Sejuani having a civil conversation with Ashe. This story has evolved way beyond what I expected it to be (Sejuani and Bristle Tag Team Extravaganza was a beta name for this fic, quickly shut down by me), which was supposed to be more gritty. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for following with me this far, and (hopefully) for sticking around for the next and final chapter, coming soon…ish!**

 **Vote #ASHEWIN or #SEJUWIN to show your support…okay, maybe I should stop watching so many LCS games.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: The final chapter is here! I'm on break this week so I finally can get around to wrapping this up…I've been wanting to since I put out the last chapter but school has interfered.**

 **After this, I will be returning to my crossover fic, The Glorious Transformation. My interest in League has waned significantly over the past few months (I think I've only played one game of league while this fanfic has been in production), and so I'd like to wrap up all of those and move on to other things. If there's something you'd like to see me write, shoot me a PM or whatever, and we'll talk about it.**

When I awoke the next morning, I was greeted by feeling nearly completely submerged in snow, a heavy storm evidently having blown through last night. Behind me, Bristle still slept soundly, his heaving groans filling the air all around me.

I looked up at the sky. We would need to begin traveling in approximately two hours if we were to make it to Rakelstake on time, but due to the weather, I intended to push that time forward and lean on the safe side. Showing up late meant forfeiting, and in this duel, forfeiting was not even an option I was willing to consider. I looked around and saw a forest off in the distance, and began my solo journey over there to gather food. Our supplies from the Frostguard Citadel had nearly depleted at this point, and for once, I craved gathering food on my own rather than eating pilfered goods.

At this point, the snow had ceased falling, and so I left a clear-cut trench through the snow marking my path, allowing me to return to Bristle, or Bristle to find me should he wake up before I got back. Within perhaps thirty minutes I had made it to the edge of the forest, leaving me an additional thirty to hunt before I knew that I needed to return. I took to a crouch and pulled out my last remaining True Ice bola, tossing it absentmindedly in my hands. I knew, from our many clashes on Summoner's Rift, that Ashe had an arrow with very similar properties to my bola. I stowed the bola back in my pack, deciding it to be safer to hold onto it, should it be needed during the duel.

I closed my eyes and opened my ears to the sound of the wilderness that surrounded me, my senses being dominated by the sound of snow falling from the pine trees above me. I focused even harder, trying to spot the sound of rustling, running, or anything else that would signal the presence of an animal, but found nothing. I leaned back against a tree trunk, willing to take my time.

Finally, after how long I wasn't quite sure, I heard a faint rumbling sound from…beneath me? I opened my eyes and began looking around, seeing the entire earth tremble due to whatever terrible powers were at work. I began sprinting full-force back towards Bristle, turning back around to look at the forest as I ran. This wasn't Anivia's work, that much I was sure of. Though I had no doubt that Ashe had informed her of what would be occurring today, Ashe would have also told her not to interfere, and the Cryophoenix would not go against Ashe's wishes without good reason.

Perhaps no more than a minute later, all my answers were made clear as a familiar being sprung forth from the earth not too far from where I had sat down to hunt. I cursed myself under my breath as I put every remaining morsel of energy in my legs, running for my life.

Cold, blue eyes turned to glare at me from three stories in the air as a frost wyrm began carving its way toward me, a hungry gaze directed right at me.

No…it wasn't _a_ frost wyrm, it was _the_ frost wyrm, the same one that had assaulted me twice on this journey. The underside of its jaw was scarred from where Bristle had assaulted it during our initial encounter, and the side of its face was twisted and gnarled from where Anivia had assaulted it in the glade. I had believed it dead then, however, I had never bothered to look back at its body to make sure that it had been slain. It seemed that my lack of foresight then had come full circle.

I looked forward, seeing my walking path trail off into the distance, with no end in sight…I would have to face this on my own. If I ran, it would catch up to me long before Bristle would even be within earshot. I planted my foot down and turned around, pulling out my flail and bola, my willingness to use the latter much higher than it had been prior. It wouldn't matter if I saved the bola for Ashe if I wasn't alive to throw it at her.

I stood my ground as the beast burrowed towards me, its contorted face focused on me as it began circling me, its lengthy body forming an unescapable prison, its head not far from its tail. I rushed toward it, swinging my flail at it, even though I knew it would harmlessly bounce off. I knew it had a weak spot at the underside of its jaw…the problem was reaching it.

Slowly, the creature slid back under the ice entirely, once again filling the ground with a low rumbling that nearly succeeded in knocking me off my feet. I began running frantically around, unsure of where the creature would emerge, but knowing that it would aim for me.

Much to my surprise, it burst forth nowhere near me, turning to look at me as it then dove directly towards me, and I leaped to the side to avoid being eaten. This sequence repeated several more times, each time its emergence from the ground nowhere near me.

"Perhaps…perhaps it cannot hear me?" The pieces clicked together in my head once I came to that revelation. Bristle, during our initial encounter, had thought that the underside of its jaw allowed it to hear while underground, acting as some sort of extrasensory ear. If it was damaged, perhaps it no longer could do that, which gave me a significant advantage in surviving this encounter.

After it dove at me one more time, I jumped forward, finding myself beneath its flesh as it burrowed down. I swung my flail to the side only to have it bounce off if its thick hide once more.

As I stood back up it emerged from the ground once more, this time staying above ground and letting out an earth-shattering howl that shook me to the ground. I looked up to the clawed marks on its head where Anivia had assaulted it previously. It would likely be the only location where my bola would be able to do any meaningful damage. Getting up there, however, would be the challenging part. This time, I didn't have Bristle to distract it for me.

The wyrm opened its mouth one more time, this time beginning to spew a cone of ice and snow at me forcefully, the pieces tearing at my skin even though I brought my arms up to shield myself. Once it was over, I brought my arms down, only to see the sight of the wyrm diving straight towards me again, and this time I didn't have enough time to jump out of the way.

In a moment of panic, I jumped straight up, the wind being knocked out of my body as I narrowly avoided being eaten alive, but instead succeeding in throwing myself directly at one of the spikes on its back, and I wrapped my arms around the protrusion.

My vision went dark a split second later as it continued tunneling underground, moving through tunnels it had already carved. Ice rushed past me at breakneck speeds as it moved about in confusion, attempting to find where I had gone, not realizing that I was already on its back.

It emerged a few seconds later and I had to hold on for dear life to avoid being thrown off by the sudden stop. Now able to see again, I looked forward, at its head. I had two more horns to hop to until I was in range of swinging at it, though that short distance felt miles long from my current position. I carefully stowed my bola and flail at my side, making sure not to lose grip, as the creature continued looking around in confusion…it was clear at this point that it couldn't feel me up here.

Once my belongings were stowed I swiveled around, and with a leap of faith, threw my body towards the next horn, successfully able to wrap my arms around it. The wyrm seemed to notice this, however, and began shaking itself violently as I held on for dear life. Once that stopped, I jumped towards the final horn, able to secure myself.

I began to feel the beast's entire body moving again as it dove downwards and into the ground…this time seeking to carve a new pathway. Positioned myself with the horn in front of me and braced myself for the journey, knowing that I could very well die before it ever resurfaced. Large chunks of ice began being chewed up by the horns at the front of its face, and my hands were being beat into submission as the excess was rocketed past me. Still, however, I held on for dear life, hoping to whatever divine powers were listening that I might be able to make it out alive.

After a minute or two of this, the creature finally resurfaced stilling itself. I didn't know whether or not it knew I was here, but I didn't want to find out. I reached back to my side and unclipped my flail, aiming at the fleshy blue scars mere inches from my current position. With all my remaining strength, I swung my arm downwards, sending the blunt of my weapon careening into the side of the beast.

The scar burst open, causing the creature to cry out in pain and throw its head back, forcing me to hold on before I was able to continue my assault. At every available opportunity, I swung my weapon again and again, ripping the wound open larger and larger, a plan for finally slaying this beast quickly forming in my mind.

Eventually, I looked at the gash, pulsing with blue ichor, and saw smooth, white bone…its skull. I swung my flail again, hearing the sickening crack of its skull breaking. I kept at this until I was nearly out of energy, pausing for a moment to regain some. At this point, the wyrm was also tired out and injured, its struggles quite subdued.

Once I was ready, I reached at my side and grabbed my final bola, lightly tossing the weapon into the hole that I had formed. The wyrm stopped moving as it felt the magically cold implement against its brain, unaware of my true plans. I brought my flail down hard, sending it crashing into the bola, bursting it.

As the bola broke, True Ice burst forth from the opening, as well as succeeding to freeze the frost wyrm's brain. With a sickening thud its entire body came plummeting to the ground, and I rolled off if its back, collapsing on the ground. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, my body in desperate need of regaining energy.

* * *

I was awoken sometime later by the prodding of tusks on my side, and I awoke in a panic, spinning around to look at Bristle. The dead body of the frost wyrm was still right beside me, but that didn't even register in my mind at the moment.

"Oh gods…we are going to be late." Without skipping a beat, I climbed onto Bristle's back, wrapping my arms around him. "If you are able to get us there, I need to rest. My body is still injured. The wyrm attacked me while I was hunting for food…I was only able to survive due to the injury you inflicted upon it during our first encounter."

Bristle let out a contended grunt at that, and began charging forward towards Rakelstake. If he was able to keep up this pace the entire time, we would just barely make it there on time, but doing so would put Bristle at a serious disadvantage. I closed my eyes once more and leaned forward, wrapping gently around Bristle's neck, taking the time to let my wounds heal.

* * *

When I next woke up it was to the din of voices far off in the distance, signaling that we were approaching Rakelstake. I shook myself awake and looked up at the sky. We had perhaps twenty minutes until the scheduled time, and we were no less than fifteen minutes out. I could tell by Bristle's weighted footsteps that he was growing tired, but still he was moving at the same pace I had fallen asleep to. I had to commend him on his stamina…it was the only thing keeping us from forfeiting my right to controlling the Freljord.

As we approached the gates, I saw Ashe standing just outside, garbed in her typical battle regalia. Next to her stood Tryndamere, his massive sword slung over his shoulder, as the two of them waited for our approach. My entire body still ached from the battle with the frosty wyrm, and I knew that Bristle would still be exhausted from the travel. However, I was unwilling to wait any longer…Olaf and Volibear did not believe in a weakling, they believed in me. I could not let them down.

I stepped off of Bristle once we were close to our soon-to-be opponents, the four of us facing each other. An uneasy silence permeated the void between us, Bristle's panting and my strained breathing the only other noises. The only other beings in sight were a few guards positioned on the outer wall, armed with bows.

Finally, Ashe's voice sliced the silence. "You appear weak. Why?"

I took a gasp, my hand subconsciously grasping my side. "We were attacked by a…a frost wyrm this morning. It has attacked us three times since we embarked from Winter's Claw, but I have finally put it to rest. However…it threatened to do the same to me."

Tryndamere turned toward Ashe, responding before the Queen could. "You cannot believe them, my Queen! The frost wyrms have been dead for centuries! They are clearly stalling because they – "

"Silence, Tryndamere. Sejuani, he does offer a valid point; a frost wyrm has not been seen in many generations. Show me some proof that you were engaged in battle with it, and I will believe you."

"Follow our trail back, the corpse will still be there, I assure you. However, if you would like some form of proof now…search me. You know that I carry my True Ice bolas with me at all times, and you also know that I would not enter into a fight for my life without one. However, you will find that I am out. My last one was used to slay the wyrm. You have my word as leader of Winter's Claw that I am telling you the truth on this matter."

Ashe paused for a moment, and even Tryndamere seemed to remain quiet. "I believe you. I will dispatch some of my forces to find the remains, merely because, if the stories are true, that is a feat beyond words. However, there is still the issue at hand. We agreed to a duel at this time, and no changes have been made to that agreement. However, due to preceding events, I will allow you one hour, no more, to recover."

"Queen, you cannot be serious, she is – "

Tryndamere's sentence was cut short as Ashe brought her hand against his cheek, striking him down. "That is enough from you. She has given evidence, and I will send my people to investigate the rest."

I waited until the two of them had finished before interjecting, the two of them turning to look at me after their quarrel. "I will have no recovery period, Ashe. We are here, and we are ready. It would be best to not leave the world waiting."

"…Very well then. So you wish to fight at a disadvantage, even with your life at stake? You perplex me, Sejuani."

I nodded. "I perplex myself, Ashe. I have fought many wars over my time, and few of them have been at an advantage. We have fought on the fields of battle, and here I stand, alive. I am willing to put my faith in my companion that perhaps I will survive until the end of this, as well."

Again, Ashe paused, seemingly at a loss for words. "I…I do not know whether you are insulting my prowess in battle, or if you think yourself invincible. Either way, we are about to put both of those to the test!"

"I did not mean ill will, Ashe. I simply meant – "

I was cut short by an arrow whizzing past me as I narrowly sidestepped out of the way, feeling the rush of the wind as it passed me. Looking back to what I had just said…perhaps I might have sound demeaning. Whatever the case may be, I had a much larger problem on my hands now. I swiftly ran over towards Bristle and leaped into the air, positioning myself on his back. As I felt him begin to charge forward towards our adversaries, I unclasped my flail from my side, begin to swing it at my side as we drew nearer. In front of us, Tryndamere began rushing forward as Ashe stayed at the rear, notching another arrow.

"Bristle, let us focus down Tryndamere together. If he is incapacitated, Ashe will be ineffective without a frontline." Bristle redirected his course towards the barbarian, bringing his head low to the ground as the two drew near. Right before the two were to collide, I jumped from Bristles back, somersaulting in the air over Tryndamere's head as the two made impact. Tryndamere brought his blade upwards as Bristle brought his head sideways, tusk and blade ricocheting off of each other.

As I landed on the ground behind Tryndamere I felt an arrow pierce straight through my thigh, and I looked up to see Ashe smirking as she reached back into her magical quiver. Looking down at my leg I ripped out the remains of the arrow, allowing the natural chill of the Freljordian air to freeze the wound. I began rushing towards Tryndamere while he was still engaged with Bristle, the two's weapons still clattering off of on another.

Just as I got within striking range Tryndamere brought his blade down on Bristle, succeeding in cracking one of his tusks. The sickening crunch reverberated through the air as I brought my bola upwards on my unsuspecting target, landing a perfect strike onto his side. Another crunch echoed through the air as the weight of my blow sent caused the barbarian to lose his balance just long enough for Bristle to follow up, throwing his entire weight onto him, which sent Tryndamere toppling over.

However, during the collision, Bristle's tusk broke free, falling onto the snow. I began running towards Tryndamere as I felt another arrow lodge itself in me, this time in my shoulder. I was buffeted by the attack but I kept advancing on the grounded barbarian, and Bristle began charging towards him as well, closing in for the kill.

Just as I neared him, I felt another arrow in ram into the same shoulder, causing my entire arm to go numb from the pain. Thankfully, it was not my dominant arm, and I would be able to work without it, however…if I didn't finish of Tryndamere soon, Ashe would bring me down before I ever got to her.

Bristle made it to Tryndamere first, sending his remaining tusk goring into the latter's leg, and I heard bones break upon impact. I followed up the assault by bringing my flail down on his remaining leg, the motion slightly awkward due to my injuries, and I shattered his kneecap, rendering him immobile.

Still, however, Tryndamere used his free hand to push himself forward, letting out a blood-curdling cry as he somehow managed to _leap_ towards Bristle, bringing his sword up and into the air. I dove towards him, leaping towards Tryndamere, as the two of us collided.

Unfortunately, his sword was already lodged on Bristle's back, and all I managed to do was push Tryndamere, which in turn sent his sword slicing down his side until it eventually was wrenched free. I looked over towards Bristle only to see blood gushing from the massive cut on his side. I was forced to look back at Tryndamere when I felt his hands wrap around my neck as the air was expunged from my lunges.

"I…do…not…die!" Tryndamere bashed his head against mine, his metal helmet sending me into a daze. I continued to grasp for air that I couldn't reach, as the vision began to fade from my eyes.

A few moments later, I felt my body involuntarily gasping for air as I was tossed to the side, and when I looked back to where I previously was I saw Bristle rampaging forward, Tryndamere caught on his tusk. He continued running forward with the barbarian until eventually he flung his head to the side, sending him hurtling off into the distance.

The spectacle was interrupted by another arrow, this time being deflected by the armguard. I looked back up towards Ashe and gritted my teeth, the Avarosan Queen still with that smirk plastered across her face. I took one last deep breath and got back onto my feet, breaking into a weak charge as I began closing the distance on the archer. Even though Bristle was gravely injured, Tryndamere was wounded even moreso, and I had faith that my companion would emerge victorious.

Several more arrows found their way through the joints of my armor before I ever drew close to Ashe, another one in my thigh forcing me down to the ground so that I could rip the arrow out. I looked over toward my left and saw Bristle's tusk lying in the snow, a plan beginning to form in my head.

Taking care to watch Ashe as I began making my way towards the tusk, I began predicting the paths of her arrows much better, succeeding in dodging all of them by the time the tusk was in my hand. It was slightly too large to wrap my hand around the entirety of it, but small enough that I was able to get a firm grip on it. I once again renewed my pursuit on Ashe, using the tusk to block as many arrows as I could, sidestep what I couldn't, and be hit by the ones in which that failed. Only one managed to fall into that final category, once again striking my offhand shoulder, causing my grip on the tusk to grow weaker, and my reflexes with it became extremely dulled.

The arrows now were finding me once more, and without a moment's hesitation, I launched the tusk towards Ashe, realizing that the extra mass outweighed any potential benefits it may provide. Ashe stared wide-eyed at the projectile before raising up her bow to take the brunt of the impact, but still being knocked back by my unexpected action.

Finally gaining control of the fight, I began awkwardly charging once more, the multiple arrow wounds throughout my legs forcing me to focus on the motions, until eventually I was within striking range of Ashe, who had just managed to stand back up again. I brought my flail downwards just as I heard a high-pitched groan ring out from behind me, causing my strike to swing harmlessly in front of my target.

I turned to look around and saw Tryndamere being trampled by Bristle, who was charging straight towards me, the barbarian clearly being the one to make the sound. I turned back towards Ashe, a renewed confidence blooming within me. "It appears you are at a numbers disadvantage, Queen."

Ashe scowled and leaped backward, firing another arrow at me that lodged itself again in my thigh. I fell to the ground in pain as I ripped it out again, this time unable to put any more weight on it. I began stumbling forward as arrow after arrow began raining down on me, and I brought my already-lame arm up to shield me from the assault as it began to look more and more like a pincushion. Eventually, Bristle sidled up next to me and I slung my good arm over his back, pulling myself up.

"I know you are injured, as am I, but we can still survive this if we get near her." Bristle grunted 'yes' and began to plow forward, dropping his injured head to the ground in preparation for the attack. The arrows now began to strike Bristle, pelting his face and forelegs, but they didn't even seem to faze him, his hide too thick to be pierced.

Before we were within striking range Ashe began to retreat, sprinting backwards and occasionally turning to launch an arrow, but she couldn't outrun Bristle, who continued his merciless pursuit towards her. Once we were close, I knelt down to his head, whispering "launch me" into his hear, with the intent of cutting off her escape.

He complied, waiting until I had precariously crouched down on his back before bucking his back legs, and I extended mine, compounding the velocities to sail several stories in the air as I arced far over Ashe's head, who watched in awe as I hurtled forward. She continued running forward, now only a few feet from Bristle's remaining tusk.

As I began my descent, I could tell my arc was nearly perfect. If Ashe continued running forward, I would launch straight into her, pinning her under my weight. If she slowed down to avoid that, Bristle would careen into and trample her. Her only possible option was to sidestep to her left; her right being cut off by Bristle's tusk.

Fortunately for her, she chose the only smart option and sidestepped, as I now hurtled towards the snow. I tucked into a ball prior to impact, continuing to roll as the world spun rapidly around me. I eventually unraveled myself and slowed to a stop, taking a moment to regain my composure before standing up. Once I did, I saw Bristle continuing his pursuit, intelligently staying on her outside so that she had to escape towards me. I began charging towards her as well, intent on finishing this duel.

As I ran, Ashe continued to pelt Bristle with arrows at every opportunity, and they finally seemed to be having an effect on him. He was putting less weight on his front left leg due to the injuries, slowing his advance somewhat, but not enough that Ashe would be able to outrun him. Bristle continued angling Ashe towards me, at this point a direct charge, and at last, Ashe had nowhere to run.

Just before Ashe reached me I bought my flail down to just above knee height, and once the timing was right, swung forward. The chain weapon acted almost like a tripwire as Ashe barreled into it, tripping over the heavy chain and tumbling into the snow. Bristle planted his feet into the ground to stop from running into me, and the two of us began advancing on Ashe. I put my hand out to signal him to halt.

I continued advancing towards Ashe, who was too dazed from the impact to be able to get up. Finally, I stood over her, my flail slung over my shoulder.

"Get up." I extended my hand towards her, garnering a look of confusion.

Ashe eventually shook the snow from her body, still sprawled out on the ground. "The terms of this duel are to the death. I concede that you, and Bristle, are the superior combatants. Now end this, and claim your reward."

"I said get up, Ashe. I am not going to kill you, the terms of the rules be damned. You ought valiantly, as did Tryndamere, but you could have easily slain me at any opportunity." I reached down and plucked an arrow from her quiver, holding it in front of her for both of us to look at. "This is your enchanted arrow, is it not? Within it contains the power to freeze me in place, giving you and your companion ample time to slay me. If you were not willing to land a killing blow, then neither am I."

"I did not use that because you did not have your bolas. It would be unfair of me to unleash that level of an attack when you cannot."

"Yes, it would, but this was to be to the death, and it would be justifiable to use it if it meant you surviving rather than me. Now, for the last time, get up." I placed the arrow back in her quiver and extended my hand once more.

"What are you going to do with me. I would rather perish than you lock me away in a cage and parade me around."

I scoffed, her fears so utterly far from the truth. "Ashe…I want you to lead with me, to rule the Freljord together. At one point, I wanted to conquer this land on a campaign of blood and violence, but as I said at the negotiations, that is no longer who I am. I wish to watch over a Freljord built on peace, and who better to aid me in that mission than the one that has been campaigning for that since the beginning. I wish for you to rule by my side, Ashe."

Without a moment's hesitation, Ashe reached for my hand and I lifted her up, bringing her back on her feet. A smile crept across her face. "If those are your terms, then I accept. You have changed drastically since last we crossed paths, Sejuani. I am glad to see that it was for the better."

"As am I…I just wished it could have been done with less bloodshed. Now, there is one more matter of business that I mast turn my attention to before we embark on this future together. Wait for me in Rakelstake, and I will return when I am ready."

"If I may inquire, what is it that you must do?"

"The Gelid Vortex played a large part in my journey. It turned Bristle human, and I suspect is also the cause of why he returned back into a boar. I intend to ask it what its plans are for me now, as I suspect that I have fulfilled my previous duty."

"What was that, exactly?"

I quoted the lines from memory, surprised that they came to me so quickly after so long. "What is one must become two, so that they can learn to become one once again." I turned back towards Bristle, smiling. "I have never felt closer to him than I have on this journey…this is what I suspect it meant by the second half."

"Very well, I will await your return. Rakelstake is at your full disposal from this moment on."

"Our disposal, Ashe. You are my equal in this, whether you are willing to see it that way or not." Leaving it at that, I walked over towards Bristle and patted him on the side, as the two of us began walking off towards the North, back to Winter's Claw, and the Gelid Vortex beyond.

* * *

About five moons later, we finally made it to the Vortex after taking a short stop in Winter's Claw to tell people the news. However, our stay was short as everyone was informed of our journey, and the next morning, we continued off towards the Urine Village.

Upon reaching the Ursine Village, I saw the Vortex raging on just as it had previously. As I marched into the village, a few of the Ursine walked up and confronted me.

"What is your business here, Sejuani, and where is Volibear?"

"Volibear is…dead, slain by Lissandra at the Frostguard Citadel. I am here because I seek a new mission from the Vortex, for I believe that I have completed my last one."

The Ursine nodded, rubbing his chin contemplatively. "Volibear has been slain...this explains the silence from the Vortex. I regret to inform you, Sejuani, that without one that can speak with the Vortex, you will gain no knowledge from communicating with it. However, if you still wish to try, I wish you the best of luck."

I nodded and proceeded forward, feeling as if the Vortex itself wished for me to speak with it. Bristle and I walked through the village with all eyes on us, until eventually we were through, and walking on the same, barren path that started this journey. We made our way up the icy slopes and stopped at the precipice, the perpetual storm whirling on above us.

I dismounted Bristle and knelt down, my hand placed against Bristle's head. I spoke out to the Vortex, some deep-seated feeling in me letting me know that it would respond.

"I have accomplished your will. My bond with Bristle has grown stronger with each passing moon, until now our bond is unshakable. I have come before you now seeking a new goal to guide my path."

I opened my eyes and peered out into the storm, watching and waiting…for nothing. Perhaps it was not meant to be, perhaps I was foolish, but I sat there for minutes on end, only to hear nothing. No ethereal voice popped into my head with a cryptic message…nothing.

Just as I stood up to leave, I heard a low rumble emanate from the storm and I spun back around, watching as a bolt of lightning arced upwards and began rolling around in the clouds above, and I stopped moving to watch.

The ensuing spectacle was nearly identical to our first encounter here, as the lighting arced down and struck Bristle once more. I watched in excitement as his bones began shifting and cracking themselves into place, his body slowly but surely turning into that of a human. Before the transformation was even finished I had already wrapped my arms around him, sobbing.

"Sejuani...I have news from the Vortex."

I looked up into his eyes to see Bristle smiling down at me, and I jumped into the air and wrapped my arms and legs around him, my entire body weight resting on his midsection. I was acting like a child…but I didn't care. "You're not allowed to change this time, understood? The Freljord needs a King, and I accept your nomination." I smiled and pressed my head against his chest, feeling the warmth of his heart.

"Heh, very well then. However, the Vortex did bring news, part of which you seem to have already accomplished."

I nodded and clambered back down to the ground, looking him in the eyes. "Well then, do not keep me waiting."

Bristle closed his eyes and began reciting the lines. "The two who are one must accept a third, and carry on the third's legacy."

I nodded again, piecing the meaning together quite easily. "Very well then…I suppose we should let Ashe know."

 **Reviews:**

Aww like I said before I felt Sejuani and Bristle had earned a good ending but you do for a story that was refreshing from the majority of other did well in showing the depths of who the champions are.#SEJUWIN – Guest

 **I wanted to do the good ending…I actually considered having Bristle die in the 'good' ending, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I just love 'em too much. Also, thank you for the compliment :-) I didn't go into this expecting to explore Sejuani's personality all that much, but I'm much happier that I did rather than have her be a fairly static character.**

 **Also, I'd just like to thank you for reviewing so much…it makes my day (not trying to guilt shame any other people that might be reading this). I love feedback and getting input from people, and reviews and PM's are really the only way that I'm able to do that.**

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap, folks! I feel like I struggle with endings, but I'll admit I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I had about five or six different ways on how I wanted the duel to play out that still involved Sejuani emerging victorious, but I felt someone had to die…it wouldn't seem like a very life-threatening situation if everyone just got stitched up and moved on. Anyways, again, I want to thank you all for reading this little project of mine. I'm ready to get back to my crossover fic, The Glorious Transformation. If you have any interest in Transformers (spoiler: I do), it might be worth your while to read it**


End file.
